Son of Durin, Daughter of Gondor
by Faerietopia
Summary: I belong in a role play group called Fourth Age of Middle Earth, where a bunch of talented paragraph writers and I have built an RPG based on the Tolkien's lore. Each of us built our characters based on the cannons, and the situations are quite interesting. I got permission of them to convert our RPG logs into story format, rephrasing in my own words for all of you to enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**-Bree, Year 2941-**

It was a rainy evening, when this cloaked figure, short and robust, splashed his boots on puddles of water, on his way to the Prancing Pony Tavern. Once in, the warmth of the place greeted his body. He lowered his hood, revealing a mane of long dark brown curls with a few silver strands. He had twin braids that hung from each side of his bearded face, with iron clamps to the end of each. His eyes, large and blue like a summer sky, had a long engraved sadness about them. His nose was long and pointy, projected forward, and his lips were a thin line framed by a thick mustache. Although his features were very pronounced, he was quite handsome for a dwarf. There was an air of royalty about him, but he wore no crown or circlet.

The place did not look very inviting, since its clients were people of all corners of Arda. Travelers of all kinds with appearances that were less than stellar. Some looked mysterious, some looked scary. It was a hostile environment for lack of a better word. The handsome dwarf sat at one of the tables near the hearth to keep warm. At that moment, a barmaid wench approached to take his order. He was preoccupied with thoughts of his lost father, and came to Bree looking for clues that could lead to him, so he dismissed the barmaid quickly after his request.

It did not take her long to bring his meal. She was not too tall for one of the race of men, husky build and curly dark hair. Judging by the appearance of her firm and fair skin, she must have been in her early 20's. The dwarf looked her over when she least noticed. He smirked lightly, thanking her for the delivery. The place was crowded and she was sort of hurried serving here and there. The dwarf broke his bread in halves and began to eat, when he felt the peer pressure of two suspicious looking men, one to each side across the tavern. He gripped the hilt of his sword just in case, when a tall old man that seemed like a vagabond and dressed in gray sat by his table.

"It's good to find you here. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Gray." Said the old man, who interrupted the busy endeavors of the barmaid to request of her the same meal the dwarf had.

"I know who you are" Responded the unimpressed dwarf.

"What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" Asked Gandalf while looking sharply at him.

They engaged into a conversation of sorts, discussing the details of their quest and the perils that the dwarf identified as Thorin was exposed to.

Thorin was emotionally exhausted and physically drained as they spoke. That's when the barmaid returned with the order for Gandalf. Thorin's eyes got distracted for a moment with her curves, tracing them with his eyes. What kept his attention the most was her worn out corset that was too small for her voluptuous breasts, giving the impression of exploding if she breathed. He was brought back from his blissful distraction with more talk of the quest at hand. The final arrangements were made and Thorin retired to the room he rented for the evening.

He hung his cloak behind the door, and was removing his footwear when he heard soft knocks at his door. Thorin finished kicking off his boots and rose up to open the door; It was the barmaid wench again with clean towels, a bar of rustic soap and covers for his bed. They exchanged gazes for a moment as he took the items from her hands. Thorin thanked her once more, which made her blush. She was not used to kindness, especially in her line of work. When she turned to leave, Thorin stopped her by grabbing her forearm with one of his robust calloused hands. He pulled her inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you mad? The place is crowded and I need to work, Master Dwarf. My boss will kill me!" She whispered.

"No he won't. I left extra coin on his counter. Your shift is being covered at this very moment. Why else do you think you were sent here?" The wench looked thoughtful for a moment, then Thorin kept on... "Allow me to enjoy your company. Just relax and talk to me..." He said.

The wench blushed, "I.. well, what would you like to talk about?" She whispered.

"Your services, how much for them?" He said directly with no hesitation, eyes dancing about her robust forms and short height, which were quite attractive to his beauty standards.

"For doing your room? It is all included in the fee, Master Dwarf" Her appearance was not contemplated in the human cannons of beauty, for which she was neglected often. Let alone a dwarf, who believe themselves to be larger than life. So she highly doubted he could have any interest in her. But her voice was gentle and her youthful skin looked soft.

"What if I want more than just my room done? What if I want to get to know you... better... for the night?" Asked Thorin with the deepest of voices, a tone that was all too familiar to her. He caressed her face with the back of his hand, lifting all doubt of his intentions. Her eyes widened as they gazed into his. A thin line was her smile because she was finally noticed and the dwarf was not ugly.

No more words were needed. He placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face gently at just inches from his. A soft kiss was given first, which intensified to the point of hungry devouring. Their hands were all over each other before long. Their passion was such that he lost one of his iron clamps to her professional lustful cares...

Next day, Thorin was relieved and ready to depart with close to no sleep and an ear to ear smile. He left a few extra coins over the bedside table for her, leaving the room without looking back. The wench smiled under the covers, with a delicate blush on her pale cheeks as she saw him depart.

History became legend. Legend became myth. Many years passed, of epic battles and remarkable quests that were passed on by word of mouth. And of that brief encounter that served to sow a wild oat, rumors tell it flourished into something more...

**85 years later...**

It was just a normal day at a village in Anórien, 20 years after the destruction of the ring of power. The weapon business became useless because of the era of peace that followed, making of them more of a hobby than an actual need. And working on their craftsmanship was a humble blacksmith of Bree that set his permanent residence in Anórien 24 years ago. His name was Kalvis.

He was delivering custom made swords to the landlord early in the morning, returning to his shop to keep working on some more custom orders. He opened the heavy door of his working place to get started. Kalvis took his work seriously, for it was what earned him his daily living. Once inside, he removed his tunic, tossing it carelessly about the floor, and grabbing his working apron from a nail on the wall. He retook the Lieutenant's sword right where he left it, reforging its broken blade. He had been at it for the past two weeks. The materials from which it was made were poor quality, but it had a sentimental value to the lieutenant, so he asked Kalvis to repair it. The half dwarf started to smooth the edge of said blade, trying his best to have it ready for next day.

Kalvis was 5'5 in height with long dark brown curls that cascaded down his shoulder blades. His facial features were quite peculiar; long pointy nose projected forward; a full mustache and beard fixed in two thin braids that hung from his chin; large and expressive sea blue eyes that stared intensely, framed with bushy eyebrows and thick lashes. Anyone would say he was a dwarf, but he was slightly taller. He was the living portrait of the father he never knew.

Because of his line of work, which involved daily brutal force, he was well toned, wide in build with strong arms, calloused hands and fat fingers. His natural strength made him perfect for the blacksmith work.

While minding his own business, little he knew that his daily routine would be turned upside down in the blink of an eye, by the least expected of events.


	2. Chapter 1: Fear of a Cage

**Chapter 1 - Fear of a Cage**

Not far from that village of Anórien, a noble maiden sighed as she contemplated the white towers of Minas Ithil from her window. She wanted to get out of her city in Ithilien and see them closer on her own, before she no longer could. Her name was Fariwyn, the youngest offspring of Sir Faramir and Lady Eowyn.

Her elegant gown held no fascination, contrary to most maidens of her status, for deep inside she knew there was a reason behind so much sudden finery. While biting her fingernails, she remembered her conversation with her parents, not two months past, about being "introduced" soon to Prince Eldarion of Gondor, and tomorrow would be that day. They were quite insistent about it, maybe it was just so they could get to know each other. But she could not help remember the "introduction" her handmaiden had gotten to her arranged betrothed not even six months ago, and she feared it was now her turn.

Fariwyn was too young and spirited to allow her parents to marry her off for political purposes to a total stranger. She always dreamed of falling in love and this "introduction" had her sleepless. They were set to depart in the morning, so it was now or never. She thanked her lucky stars it was a full moon, which gave her plenty of light to work with. Quietly, Fariwyn went to her wardrobe and opened it to give way to her plan.

Ever since that talk, she began to gather some things for her great escape; Her armor was there, along with both noble and commoner attires bound into small easily managed bundles. She packed everything, along with enough coins for a long travel and the necklace her mother had given her at birth. An improvised rope, made of blanket strips tied together, was her escape through her bedroom window. With her gambeson and armor worn, she successfully sneaked by the guards, biting her lip hard nervously, fearing to be discovered. She made her way into the armory to pick some weapons with her, including a bow and arrows, her hunting knives and her favorite sword. The girl prayed that her parents were still dealing with the recent outlaw issues in the topmost tower.

The guards were about to shift watch. That was her chance. With her golden hair bound up under a helm, she could pass as one more of them. It was easy for her to slip out the door and around the corner, confusing herself with the switching guards. Her heart hammered in her chest as she made some noise by the stairs. It was too loud for her tastes, causing her to freeze. With all those noisy indiscretions, which were loud enough to draw attention of an entire army, she was surprised no one came.

Quickly she aimed at the stables where she had a horse ready and waiting to go. The stable boy that was supposed to help her was not there, but the horse was. Maybe it was for the best to not leave witnesses behind. It was her favorite Charger, given to her by King Eomer of Rohan, her uncle.

Fariwyn approached silently to her horse, caressing its nose with her entire palm as usual to keep it calm, "Shhhhh Lorien, Shhhh" She said. Fariwyn leaded it out of the stables as silent as she could, only to crash against the Captain of the Guard when she turned around. The man stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Asked the Captain, eyeing the horse and the short 'guard' suspiciously.

Fariwyn sighed, knowing she would blow off cover furthermore if she spoke. But she was not about to allow a Captain ruin her escape plans. With no time to waste and no second thoughts, Fariwyn bashed the man under his chin with the hilt of her sword in such a way he fell unconscious to the ground. Her grip of the weapon was so poorly held in combination with the swing of her arm that it sent the blade flying across the stable and get stuck between the hinges of a stall gate. By trying to pull it off clumsily, something inside of the hilt snapped broken. Such luck could have been taken as a bad omen or a punishment for her disobedience. The distressed princess collected her broken blade, jumped over her horse and rode it off through the still open side entrance of the keep, rushing forward.

Screams were heard as the alarm was raised with horns that blasted behind her. The gate started to close just scant feet in front of her.

"Faster, Lorien! Faster" she urged her horse, making it possible because Fariwyn was remarkably light. Finally she rushed through the gates, succeeding at escaping the keep, leaving everybody behind, and hoping her mother would understand, for it was her she took after.

"_Farewell, gilded cage. Mom and dad, I hope you can forgive me someday. I am just not ready to commit my life to a total stranger. I want to see what I am missing first!_" She thought while leaving Ithilien behind.


	3. Chapter 2: A Slice of Reality

**Chapter 2 - A slice of reality**

For two days Fariwyn rode nonstop. The paths were deserted during the day and dark at night, frightening her, whose biggest danger in her entire life was her fencing and sparing practices. She knew her freedom had a price, but she never imagined it would be like this. Fariwyn was exhausted, famished and scared. Finally, she found a small village in which she thought she could spend a night or two. Before entering the village she stopped behind some bushes to change into a rough frock she brought with her, which rubbed against her skin in an unpleasant way. She mounted her horse again, riding it into the village. The place was nothing like the impressive architectures she was used to. It looked humble and somewhat dirty. Warily, she looked around until she saw the weather beaten sign of the weapon smiting shop. Fariwyn wanted her sword looked at first and foremost because it was her life out here. She slid off her horse and slowly entered the shop.

Inside, there was a blacksmith deeply concentrated int his work. Loud hammerings could be heard outside of the shop, and then some piercing grinding noise. It is said that blacksmiths are bitter for the most part. It was certainly the case of Kalvis, grumbling under his breath after the blade broke when he was trying to file the edge of it. He cursed having to start all over again. His loud swearing startled Fariwyn, who gulped nervously as she entered in an insecure way.

"Hello?" Called Fariwyn softly, not wanting to anger the man furthermore.

Her soft voice was the last straw that distracted the half dwarf for a second. Not a wise move for one that was beyond frustrated, as he was about to start hammering the sword. Kalvis hit it wrongly, damaging the useless sword furthermore. He was so upset, he tossed it away sighing with exasperation.

"May I know what business a lass has in my shop this day?" The blacksmith had a rude tone with a deep and husky voice, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. His body was oiled with sweat and crowded with particles of iron all over his strong forearms. Once he lifted his working goggles, his cold blue stare was fixed on her. Fariwyn looked up at the man and silently held up her sword.

"I.. need you to take a look at it. I hit it rather hard on the pommel and I.. thought I might have heard something crack in the handle." Her eyes looked over the man and the project he was working on. "It was the paneling wasn't it?"

Kalvis gave the girl a diminishing look; Her golden hair was dirty in a disheveled long braid that fell over one shoulder; Her gown was made of patches in off tones, which definitely made her look like a peasant.

"What knows a lass like you about swords? Do you sleep around with warriors or what? Give me that!" Kalvis yanked the blade from her hands, testing it to see the quality. "Hmm.. And you call this 'letter opener' a sword?" He said.

The craftsmanship was of fine make, the balance was perfect and it was the right fit for a small man... or a woman. He could not help but wonder where such a perfectly balanced blade came from.

"This is no peasant weapon. How came you by this, lass?" He said bluntly. Somehow, he was not buying the fact that a young maid, presumably peasant, could possess such a fine weapon, let alone know how to use it. With close to zero patience, Kalvis suspected a fairy tale to follow.

Fariwyn scoffed and took the blade from him.

"Not that it is any of your business. I came in here to ask you to look at my sword. I can and will pay. Will you do it or not? Because if not, I am going on to the next town." She said, her icey blue eyes glared back at him, hard and defiant.

By the fierce defense the girl adopted, and her hurry to get her blade fixed, Kalvis could tell she was hiding from someone. He raised an eyebrow at her 'orders'.

"Next town you say.." He responded with a slight smirk as his eyes moved shamelessly to her cleavage, "You will be lucky if you can make it there untouched. It is many miles away through dark woods, full of hungry wolves and robbers. In fact, you risked a lot by coming here all by yourself. I am no fool and I am old enough to know better. I know every single maid in this town and by your sole accent I can tell you are not from here. However, this might be your lucky day. I can in fact repair your blade. But I am curious how do you mean to.. pay."

That last word trailed off in a peculiar tone that meant more than what was spoken. Fariwyn felt insulted enough, especially at having her bluff being called. She slipped two fingers in a small sachet and pulled out two coins, slamming them on the counter in silence. Fariwyn had no idea how much was to be paid for the blacksmith's services. "I can pay just fine" she said through clenched teeth. "Now will you mend my sword?"

With an indifferent expression in his eyes, Kalvis took one of the coins and bit it to make sure they were real.

"It seems like we have business. The repair of your blade will not take long. I will have it ready in a week minimum. So I hope there is more coins where those came from, because you will have to rent a room here for a few days." With that said, he took the coins in his hand, juggling with them between his fat fingers while moving away from the counter and back to work.

"A week?!" she gasped looking at him in horror thinking that the guard could well have caught up with her in that time frame and haul her back to her parents. "Is there no way to rush the order at all?" Her hands gripped the counter top so hard her knuckles were white. Her mind was calculating how she was going to live around here unseen for an entire week. The tavern was obviously out as was the inn. Those would be the first places the guard would ask around and look for her in. She bit her lip and looked out the window in agitation.

"My work is guaranteed to satisfy my customers. It cannot be rushed if you want quality and I do not work poorly. So it's a week of work, take it or leave it. Or you can risk robbers and wolves until next town if you make it out alive and unspoiled. Must add that it is easily two days from here on horse. Your choice…" Kalvis placed the coins back on the counter and turned his back on her, pretending to be uninterested as he resumed his attention to the Lieutenant's blade.

"Fine. A week" She said through gritted teeth after silent meditation. She pushed the coins back at the man before pulling at her braid. "Do you know any place where I might stay that is... off the beaten path?" She looked up at him measuring him up, her eyes missing nothing. "Your assistance and silence would be well rewarded" she added her voice dropping softly.

The tone in which the word 'reward' was spoken suggested a not so lady behavior. The half dwarf made the coins disappear with a wipe of his hand from over the counter and into his pocket, looking around before leaning forward to whisper her something.  
"So… I do not know who you are. We have never met. Is that right?" Asked Kalvis removing his apron and hanging it on the wall behind the counter. Next was to find the tunic he tossed carelessly somewhere about the floor, wearing it as soon as he found it.  
"On my signal, go upstairs and wait for me there. Oh, and put this on." Kalvis handed her a cloak that has seen better days.

It smelled like burned iron and manly sweat, with holes randomly placed and a few dust stains. But for concealment, it served her better than none. Fariwyn wrinkled her nose as soon as she caught the cloak. The girl nodded and slowly lowered the hood over her face to go upstairs, but not before taking a fire stoker to tuck it under her cloak. She looked at him almost daring him to say anything about it.

"Not so fast, lass... my working tools stay in the shop. They are not part of the bargain" Kalvis grabbed her wrist with a hard grip, "I do not know what tricks are you used to, but I will not allow you to loot me if you want my help. Let alone my silence!" He took the stoker off her hand and put it back in place, glaring at her for a long time with an unreadable expression.

The girl glared back at him and pushed against his grip to be released from it, "I will not be without some way of protecting myself. And I was not stealing. I was going to return it once inside the room."

Kalvis sized her up and down. He was not joking when he said he knew every maid in this town, "Second door to the left, at the end of the staircase. Go!"

She turned without a backward glance as she went to the door that the blacksmith had indicated. Once out of hearing distance, she let out a frustrated sigh because her stomach was rumbling. She needed the help. The blacksmith locked his shop, and followed her upstairs. After unlocking the door to the room he appointed her to, he looked to both sides elusively, making sure the path was clear. Only then he beckoned her to enter.


	4. Chapter 3: Mistaken Intentions

**Chapter 3 - Mistaken intentions**

Upon entrance, Fariwyn frowned with what she saw; The room was rather small with a shabby screen that divided the bed from the basin area; In place of a bed there was a wooden cot with just enough room for one, worn out blankets and a quilt of random fabric patches sewn manually wherever it had a hole; For illumination, he had a melted candlestick on a small plate over a rustic nightstand, with wax buildup droplets spilled all along the border. The only outside illumination came from a small glass panel on the door. And that smell... there was a pile of dirty laundry carelessly tossed to one corner. The blacksmith seemed unaffected by it. Of course, he was used to it. This overall seedy appearance was nothing like the luxuries she took for granted at home. While she was scanning her surroundings with disgust, Kalvis locked the door behind him and passed her by to the basin area behind the screen, where he removed his tunic and tossed it carelessly across her face with the rest of the pile. She had to dodge it.

"Now what?" She asked, not daring to touch a thing in that neglected room.

Kalvis did not answer her question right away, concentrated in refreshing himself first from a hard day of work, washing off all particles of iron and excessive sweat from his torso, while keeping his pants on. Once he was done in what he considered a 'bath', he grabbed a towel and left the area while drying his muscular torso.

"Welcome to my shelter. There is not much furniture available, so I am afraid we will have to share" He said, tossing the towel behind him.

Fariwyn's eyes widened at the mention of 'sharing'. The word 'pig' came to mind as she glared daggers at the one bed, "Well, now that you have done your absolutions, I would like to do mine. But my things are still on my horse. Will you please go get them?"

The half dwarf raised an eyebrow at her, "For some helpless peasant in need of my help, you are quite demanding. I am intrigued about you." He said, moving forward on her until she was between him and the wall behind her. That's when he placed one hand beside her head against the wall, his eyes fixed on hers at just inches from her face. "So tell me… stranger… what did you have in mind when you spoke of... 'reward'?" Just as the blacksmith began to close the distance between their faces, he received a knee to the jewels, "OUCH!" The half dwarf doubled over as Fariwyn slid away from the scene.

"How dare you?! Look, we both know i'm not just some peasant. Alright? Could you chill and show some sort of manners? You will get a monetary reward when I leave here with a repaired sword. And I'm not one of your barmaids to woo and take to your bed!" She glared at him then relented a little. "Here is the thing; I'm tired, hungry, in danger, and I don't want to deal with anymore tonight." The girl slid away from the blacksmith indignantly and went to undo her braid letting her golden hair fall down in a dirty snarl down her back.

"Listen to me, lass; You must really think me a fool if you think I will leave you alone here to loot what little I have left, while I go down to get your things. You are alone and you are obviously hiding, probably from the noble you looted those coins and blade from. But you need somewhere to stay without drawing too much attention." He said in a low and raspy voice after recovering from the knee, "As you have noticed, there is only one bed and I am not going to the floor. So I suggest you tuck yourself in that corner, where it's warmer. I can provide you a fur or two, but that's about it. However, if you are hungry, here is some bread."

Kalvis split open a loaf of bread from a week ago, handing her one half as he ate from the other. The girl slapped the bread away from his hand, yelling at him with anger.

"I am NO thief! Never have been, never will be! What do you know about me?! Nothing! You don't know what a position as I have does to you! You don't understand! I don't want to be caged anymore!" Fariwyn sank down to the floor crying with impotence,

"Oh no no, please don't do this to me" Kalvis turned from her, but that did not make the problem disappear.

"Please, I need my things. Please, get them for me" She begged between sobs, a damsel in distress at its finest.

He might be straight forward and a womanizer, but seeing a woman cry was his weakness. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the girl, cradling her against his chest gently without a word to ease her down. She whimpered between his arms for a long time, fragile and vulnerable. Poor half dwarf was a mess, feeling impotent to the sobs of the girl. He gently placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face to his and looking into her eyes with concern.

"How can I know you will not betray me?" The blacksmith did not believe her story for a second.

"My word of honor upon myself and my House, I will not betray you." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "I cannot give you more than that. Its all I have right now." Her stomach growled audibly.

Fariwyn turned away from him, taking the bread that did not fall far and biting it. She nearly choked with the bread that tasted like sawdust to her. She sighed yet again and simply tried to eat. Kalvis headed for the door, stopping to have one last glance of her golden locks and wondering what hardships she must have faced in order to walk into him like that. Finally he took every sharp object and weapon with him just in case, as he locked the door upon exit to make sure she would not try to run away. He returned after a while with her things, just to find her exactly where he left her. Fariwyn jumped up to her things, taking them from the blacksmith hastily.

"Thank you" She whispered, extracting one of her peasant garments from the bundle. She disappeared behind the screen. Some splashing was heard and the corking of a bottle as well. The aroma of her oils mixed with the smell of his dirty laundry, concealing it just a little. She returned soon brushing out her now clean locks. The dirty hair had lightened and it looked as if it had been spun from pure gold.

"I guess the floor will have to do" she sighed unfolding her bedroll. "Thank you, for letting me stay here" she murmured snuggling into the bag and falling fast asleep.

The blacksmith was still trying to put together the day events in his mind. He could not help but contemplate her blankly, wondering about the enigma that she became. It wasn't long before he dozed off on his bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 4 - Calm before the Storm**

The faint light that filtrated through the door's dirty glass woke Fariwyn next morning. She squinted her eyes and blinked twice. It was then she remembered where she was, and her eyes went to the blacksmith on bed, laid in the exact same position he fell asleep, oblivious of the previous day events as tired as he was. Probably not a wise idea to wake him, and with the menace of her father's royal guard searching her outside, there was not much she could do. Fariwyn decided to sort her belongings for an entertainment. That's when she realized she didn't know his name yet. Once she was done folding her gowns and separating royal from peasant ones, she took care of her armor bag. Two pieces clang loudly against each other when she dragged it, which woke the blacksmith abruptly.

He yelled the few khuzdul foul words he knew, grabbing a spear from under his bed for self defense. It took him a while to remember he had a guest staying with him.

Fariwyn's eyes went wide when she saw the blacksmith's violent reaction. The pauldrons she had been holding fell onto her breastplate making an even louder noise. "You do know it is not polite to cuss at a lady and a guest, do you?" She said with an imperial toss of her head.

"By my beard, lass, it is not wise to make so much noise early in the morning. You nearly got yourself killed! I have had many robbery attempts, you know! Anyway, I guess I will not be needing this" Kalvis put away his iron spear, "The sooner I finish your sword, the better I will rest without you here."

He slipped his robust feet into his boots, taking the same tunic of yesterday to wear, when he sniffed the stench from it. Away it went with the rest of the smelly pile just to get a clean one from his drawers; threadbare with random burn holes like the rest of his clothing. Once 'decent', he headed downstairs and back to work.

Fariwyn nearly growled at his rude treatment. She'd be damned if she stayed in the same room another night. So she did her hair as best she could, slipped out of her chemise and into a peasant gown and packed her armor noisily, taking her anger on it. And downstairs she was headed to tell off the brute of her host only to run into ... an elf. Her eyes widened. She gasped, taking a step back.

"_Mae Govannen_. Pardon my intrusion. I was around when I heard the yells and the noise, so I came to see if you are alright. Am I interrupting?" said a blonde elf. Silver eyes scanned the girl with curiosity.

"Umm... _Mae Govannen_... I'm.. I'm good. What can I do for you?" Each time her hiding was more compromised.

Like staying with a moody dwarf was not enough, now she had to also deal with an elf. They spoke for a while. After the proper introductions were made, in which the girl gave a false name for cover, it turned out that the elf needed his sword sharpened.

"This way. I too have to speak with the blacksmith about a project he is working on for me." She turned downstairs, expecting him to follow like the noble she was.

Meanwhile, Kalvis began his working routine, grumpy as usual. The Blacksmith grabbed the broken sword of his guest, trying to see exactly what was wrong with it. Its craftsmanship suggested a noble weapon and not some cheap peasant belonging, which accented his suspicion about his guest furthermore. While testing its balance, the hilt fell to the wooden floor with a loud clank. The blade fell seconds after and got stuck at one of the floor boards. Quite a sharp edge.

"Hmm... What was she doing with such fine blade to break it like this?" He exhaled a short laugh, shaking his head as he picked the pieces from the floor to get started, when a young boy entered his shop with a basket full of bread.

"Your order, Master dwarf!" said the boy.

"It's Mr. 'Hammer Hand', boy!" Kalvis scolded him verbally, "Thank your mother for the bread and tell her the sword of her husband is as good as useless. I would suggest buying a new one" With that said, the boy left the shop quickly. Kalvis paused for a moment to eat when his guest arrived.

"Master Blacksmith? You have a guest. And I want to know the status of my own project. Will it take as long as you thought?" She said.

"Oh, there you are lass. I was precisely thinking of you. These are fresh and you must be hungry." He said, tossing the lady a loaf of bread, hoping her catching skills were better than her sword ones. To his surprise, a skilled one handed grab did it. She took a bite of the bread. "Impressive!" He said, "As you can see, _your _blade is in the process of being fixed" He emphasized the word _your_, for he still doubted it belonged to a presumed peasant. "Just out of curiosity, how did you break it? Were you trying to lock pick vaults with it?"

"Nay. I cracked an armored man's jaw with it. He got in my way. But you have another customer. Master Elf here needs your opinion on something."

His smirk erased completely when his eyes locked with the elf's. Time to deflect, "An armored man you say, there is more to you than meets the eye…" He responded with a certain tone of irony while circling the girl as he scanned her all around.

That was it. Fariwyn glided out of the shop, slamming the door behind her, hard enough to rattle the windows.

The elf grinned seeing the feisty woman's behavior, "Hmm, interesting females in these parts" he said.

"Interesting indeed…" said Kalvis, rubbing his braided chin with a lustful gaze.

The elf noticed that the Blacksmith was unmistakably dwarf, even when taller. His traits were all too familiar. He knew Dwarves and Elves did not see eye to eye precisely due to one of his Noldor relatives, and he was not about to start a new feud, so he tried to be as courteous as possible. "_Mae Govannen_, Master Dwarf, I am Lysander Laiqasse of the Noldor. I come seeking your assistance and will of course pay for your work."

"I will let the _Master Dwarf_ slide because you did not know. Since you have given me your name, I shall give you mine; I am Kalvis, the one they call _Hammer Hand_. So tell me, Sir Lysander, what brings a Noldor elf near this village?" He asked while biting on his bread. His posture was one of the Durin unmistakable traits. They think they are larger than life, and they act and stand accordingly.

"_So, Kalvis the Hammer Hand huh?_" Thought Fariwyn who was still near when they introduced to one another. She'd remember the name, that's for certain.

"It is said, that no man or elf can match the skill of Dwarf Smiting, is this true?" Asked the Elf, in hopes to know more of his familiar looking host, while looking around the shop to his projects.

"I never met the other half of my kin. So I am afraid I can only speak for myself and I take pride on my work. You can see for yourself." Said the half dwarf with conviction.

"I see that. My sword however, is..shall we say, different to most? It needs some sharpening, but I am afraid not many seem to know how. I hope this is not the case with your skills, Master Hammer Hand."

"Let me examine it and I will tell you" Kalvis extended his hand, and the elf handed his sword to him.

The blade was indeed different, made from two different craftsmanship. He tested its balance and lightweight, by swinging it with the ease of a warrior. Upon looking at the hilt runes, Kalvis narrowed his eyes as if he remembered them from somewhere. He had an iron clasp tied to his neck in a leather lace, which reflected on the blade for a moment. It got the attention of Lysander, who connected its details with the hilt of his sword, only to notice the resemblance with Thorin the Second on this blacksmith, but he said nothing.

"This is not a sword, but an artwork. I have never seen the like, or anything that can match it. But luckily for you, its materials are not unknown to me. I can sharpen it indeed!"

"Ahh, this is excellent news Master Hammer Hand. Perhaps after your work, we can share a few pints of mead, along with payment for your work?"

"I think we are beginning to understand each other. Mead sounds about right! Any warrior that can portray a sword strong as mythril scales and yet light as a feather is worth a good challenge to my eyes!" He said with a wide grin.

Outside of the shop, Fariwyn was severely troubled about many things; her pride wounded; her fear to be recognized by the elf; her overall discomfort that began to make her homesick... In fact, she could not spend another night like the previous. Maybe the elf could help her find a better place to stay. Her mind was made and she headed back to the shop to see a pair of _children_ playing with a sword.

"May I try the blade?" She asked of them both.

"Lass, in case you have not noticed, THIS is a fine craftsmanship. I will not allow you to ruin it like you did yours" Kalvis highly doubted her.

"It is alright Master Hammer Hand, let the Lady examine it. She seems capable of such...Does she not?" Lysander left the question hanging in the air.

Fariwyn wielded the sword with skill to silence the annoying blacksmith that insisted in berating her still. "this sword was made of two craftsmanships, elf and dwarf. My father taught me the history of the most famed swords. Thank you Sir Lysander for trusting me your weapon" She returned it to the elf and then addressed the blacksmith, "I told you I was an expert, didn't I?"

Kalvis grabbed the girl by the arm and glared directly into her eyes, "I have had enough of your games, girl. Who are you? TELL ME! You have been hiding vital information from me and I do not like to be played for a fool!"

"Master Hammer Hand, Lady Rose is just a scared girl. Don't be so hard on her. I would give her time if I was you" said the Elf.

Fariwyn saw her big chance there to be rid of the blacksmith, "That's not all Sir Lysander, I have been fed to old bread, and made to sleep on the floors. He is rude all the time. Is that a proper treatment to a lady? I see now why dwarves are not liked anywhere!" She huffed arrogantly.

"Proper treatment..." said Kalvis dryly before losing his composure, sliding his hands abruptly over his working table to throw Fariwyn's sword from it as he began to yell. "I will show you proper treatment! I have given you of the same bread I eat, and you criticize it! You came to me dressed as a peasant while displaying insane amounts of wealth in your pouch and riding a fine stead. You asked for my silence and paid for it. I did not know your name until the elf came to this village! You did not want to draw attention, so I allowed you to stay in my place. My resources are limited, not my fault that you chose the floors to sleep, as I was willing to share!" With that said, Kalvis tossed the coins she paid him carelessly in front of her, "I might be a lowly blacksmith, but I am not your servant! Did you hear me?!" He yelled at her, and then addressed the elf, "I want her GONE!" Kalvis stormed out of his shop, slamming the door behind him.

"He scares me. I think I ruined it, didn't I?" She sobbed uncontrollably, realizing how blind she had been to the humble hospitality of her host.

"He is a poor man, I can tell. I strongly advice you to try and befriend the dwarf. They are thick headed, stubborn and temperamental. But they are also loyal companions to the bitter end. If you befriend him, instead of scolding him so much, you will have a lifetime protector" Lysander picked the broken blade from the floor and placed it on the counter, along with the coins of _Lady Rose_, and a gold coin of himself to pay for the work of his own sword. "However, do not hesitate to knock at my door if you feel in peril"

She thanked the elf for his words as they parted ways. An apology was in order, if she wanted the blacksmith's favor.


	6. Chapter 5: A Banner of Truce

**Chapter 5 - A banner of truce**

Kalvis slammed open the door of his room, stuffing all of the girl's belongings inside of her bags, not caring if there was fragile things inside. He was angry. Soon as all of her belongings were packed, he tossed them carelessly on the neighbor room, which was empty and open. Fariwyn went upstairs to get her things, arriving just in time to see him throw them into a room next door and storm past her. He rushed downstairs to the Inn Keeper, giving him the name of the lady that would occupy the room and telling him to charge her directly. He wanted no more dealings with her at all, after her humiliating display that he swore at an early age not to take from anyone ever again. Upon returning, he sat at the edge of his bed, arms crossed on his chest, and his back turned to the door.

"I spoke to the inn keeper. The neighbor room is yours. You are no longer my problem" He said dryly.

Fariwyn's eyes moisturized when he uttered the words _no longer my problem._ She left the room without a word, gathering her things from the neighbor room and telling the innkeeper the Blacksmith was mistaken, she would not be staying. Once her belongings were packed on her horse, she returned to the angry smith.

"You are right. I'm sorry for begrudging you the bread. You did your best to share what you had and I'm sorry I turned my nose up about it. Not making excuses, I'm only here to tell you I am leaving tonight. Your reward for sheltering me last night is in your shop on the counter. The gold piece is from the Elf. I am going to the next town over to find that other smith. Thank you for having me" She nodded to herself and walked down stairs towards her horse as she took the reins to mount it.

An immense sense of guilt invaded the blacksmith when she announced she would be leaving during the night, knowing the perils on the road to next town. Particularly for a naive girl with no escort. That was a burden he could not be able to live with, so he ran downstairs, nearly tripping on the rim of his apron to try and reach her before she left.

"Wait! You cannot go out there alone at night!" He yelled, barely making it on time to grab the reins of the girl's mount to force her stop. "Are you mad? You want to get yourself harmed?"

"Nay" She whispered, "But I refuse to hinder you or your work any longer. All I've been is a nuisance to you. You are not a servant or guardian of mine. I have to make my own way... by myself. The ways of life here are different from what I am used to. Besides, the sooner I'm gone, the faster we can put this behind us." Her blue eyes looked down at him all silhouetted by the setting sun. "Don't worry about me, I am well trained. I will be alright"

"Look girl, I am no fool. I do not know who you are, or where you come from. But it is more than obvious that you are quite naive about the world outside of your walls. No specialized training or armor can protect you from ill intentions, unless you are a Wizard. Besides, you will not go far with a broken sword. Let alone with no supplies of your own to feed" Kalvis was dead serious. A spoiled brat she was, but still innocent in more ways than one.

The girl slid from her horse, sighing. "Then what do you suggest?" she asked.

"How about we start from the beginning? I need to know as much of you as you are willing to share. How can I help you if I do not know what you run away from and why, or what your destination is? I cannot offer much, that's a given. I guess an apology is in order for my initial mistaking you for a wench. But put yourself in my place for a moment; what would you have done if some stranger comes with no escort to ask favors?" There was sincerity in his gaze. "You have my word that I will not touch you if you choose to stay. If you still want to leave, at least do it during the day. Still the path is two days long, trust me on this…" The half dwarf sighed, eyes cast down for a moment.

It was a truce at least. She put her horse back in the stables and brought her gear, following Kalvis to the Smith's shop and sitting on a stool.

"I am from a Noble House, where our destinies are mapped out the day we are born. I stand to inherit it all, but at a cost; My Freedom. This map my family has for me... has me selling my hand to the highest bidder. I ran away the night before we were to ride to... one of the potential bidder's lands. I thought I had a year or more to make my contacts and ready my flight, but I was mistaken. I had roughly 6 months. The way I broke my sword is true. The Captain caught me outside the stables with my horse and gear. I don't want to be forced into Marriage." She said, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh, not again! I cannot take this…" He said, remembering the many times he saw his mother return from work with silent tears. At his tender age, he had to comfort her with no words that could put her at ease. Kalvis pulled a stool next to the girl, "Let me get this straight..."He whispered gently,"… so you are to be betrothed against your will to a total stranger. Right? Somehow it doesn't surprise me. It is the way of the high classes. Just out of curiosity, how old are you child?"

"I'm 18" she said through sobs, "I haven't seen the world yet and they want me to settle down and bring forth an heir to do this to all over again. I don't have the freedom people here do. They marry for love. What am I but a parrot in a gilded cage? I had no destination in mind, I just wanted to leave."

She leaned into him and held fast to his apron not caring if it smelled. He was there for her, he was listening, and not judging. The half dwarf removed himself from her as gently as he could, turning his back with his gaze on the floor. "We are just peasants. Nothing is expected from us. We are needed as long as we are useful and replaced when we are not. But you are right. We can choose who to pledge ourselves to, as long as we are corresponded." Kalvis paced the room uneasy, "Tell me, what would become of you if they were to find you?" The softer he spoke, the deeper his voice was.

"What they will do is make it so I have not a moment's peace. I won't be able to use a chamber pot without my parent's knowing. There would always be someone spying me. I will be groomed for my position and given over to my husband to be, a total stranger. I don't care how noble he or his family is... I want the freedom to choose." Her blue eyes looked up at him, "Would you not want to choose your partner? The one who will be with you from now until the end of your days?"

"You are asking the wrong person. Freedom of choice I do have, but not the wealth to sustain a family. Hence I am still single at 84." Kalvis grabbed the sword of Sir Lysander, sitting at the grinder to sharpen it carefully, "Pass me that bucket of water. I will need it to dip this sword in when I'm done."

He wore working goggles to prevent metal particles from jumping into his eyes while he slid the edge of the blade along the grinder which sprayed orange sparkles. Fariwyn did as told, pacing back to not disturb his work flow. Kalvis finished sharpening Sir Lysander's sword and dipped it into the bucket. He removed his goggles, hanging them from a nail on the wall.

"I need a place of my own while I am here. If I give you the gold to secure me lodgings would you? I don't really want my face seen about. I still will go by the name Rose for now." She emptied the contents of her sachet over the counter, "Help me avoid my parents until I have done what I want to do and half of this is yours."

"M'lady, I do not interest your gold. I just want you to be fine. These two silvers are enough to rent a room for a week, which I can pay in your stead. Save the rest. And if you are going to roam around, at least try to look like one of us in appearance. Your peasant robes are just fine" He added while searching for his tunic, which he made a routine of by tossing it carelessly about the floor. No wonder most of his clothes had burned holes from metal particles of his work.

"Then please, rent one for me with meals included. I will pay you what it costs to rent the room. I just want to rest. Fair enough?" She extracted one gold coin and handed it to him. She placed a small hand on his forearm just long enough to make him turn towards her to see her sincerity. "Thank you, I mean it. I don't know what I would have done without you." She smiled at him, a soft sweet one. It was a side of hers he had yet to see.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her hand on his forearm, which felt feathery soft against his rough skin. He could not help fantasizing about her hands on the rest of him. He shook his head, looking back into her eyes. "Don't push your luck so far, m'lady. I will return briefly. Do not touch anything while I am gone." Kalvis took the gold coin from her and left the shop to meet with the inn keeper.

Fariwyn smiled at him, not quite getting the gist of where he was going with _pressing her luck_. She waited exactly where he told her to. Meanwhile, Kalvis made the necessary arrangements with the gold coin he was issued. Once all was set and done, he returned to his shop with a numbered key, which he slid over the counter on Fariwyn's direction.

"Upstairs from here. The room is big enough for all your belongings." He said, grabbing one of his loaves of bread to chew on it. Filling his stomach helped distract his mind from… certain… thoughts. She gathered up her belongings and took them upstairs, giving them both a break from the other. She was pleasantly surprised at the accommodations. They must have seen the gold coin and given her the best they had to offer. It was perfect. She hung up all her clothes and changed into a night chemise. She washed her face and used some more of her oil before she crept down the stairs.

"Kalvis?" She called out into the dark. He was hanging his apron for the night, when he heard his name pronounced gently. It made him turn his face to where the voice came from. "I am going to sleep now. Call me if you need anything." She said as she stood in the doorway, the rising moon framing her blacksmith's lips parted slightly with eyes wide in astonishment. He cleared his throat to compose himself.

"Rest well, m'lady. Tomorrow is another day." He nodded slightly as he locked his shop for the night. The evening was cold. He gave lady _Rose_ enough time to lock herself and free him from temptations before going to his room. After washing off the day's metal residues from his body, he saw one of the furs he gave the girl to bundle herself up the evening before. With a tender smile, he picked it from the floor and held it close to him, laying on his bed and breathing on it as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Nature Instincts

**Chapter 6 - Nature Instincts**

**Bree, 76 years earlier...**

[Boy #1] "_Look, here comes the freak son of the wench_"  
[Girl #1] "_Oh, he is hideous!_"  
[Girl #2] "_Eww, he is only eight years old and he has a beard!_"  
[mocking laughter]  
"_LEAVE ME ALONE!_" Yelled Kalvis at the top of his lungs, large blue eyes narrowed with anger. He indeed had a beard, but it was more like a dark shadow of one.  
[Bigger boy #1] "_Or else what, midget? Will you tell daddy? Oh, you don't have one. Mommy will have to do._"  
[Bigger boy #2] "_She won't hear him, she is busy... 'working'?_"

They made fun of his mother's line of work with rude gestures. Kalvis clenched his teeth, face turning red and knuckles turning white as he pressed his tiny hands in fists. He ran away, pushing those kids out of his way. He finally stopped at the Tailor's building away from peering distance, exhausted and defeated with his back to the brick wall and sliding down until he sat on the floor. He broke in tears, arms around his knees between pants and sobs. His depressive moment was interrupted by the cawing of a raven, who tilted its head sideways, looking at the boy with curiosity. Kalvis lifted his teary large blue eyes to see the black bird before him. A thin line smile drew on his rounded face, wiping his tears off with his husky little hands.

"_You want to be my friend? Come here, birdie!_" He said with his infantile voice. The raven fled to his shoulder, cawing in what seemed to be a dialect. Somehow, Kalvis seemed to understand it. The raven delivered epic tales to the boy and that was the beginning of an unusual friendship. 

**Anórien, present day...**

Two days had passed since Fariwyn had her own room. It was a cloudy morning. Kalvis woke up groggy with the fur blanket close to him. It was his day off, which he usually took to buy some groceries in the market and exchange horse shoes for some cheap clothes at the nearby Tailor. Kalvis slipped into his last clean tunic, after washing his face to wake up fully. He wore his boots, stuffed all his dirty clothes into a potato sack and headed downstairs to exchange construction nails for laundry service with Mrs. Berun, who was a devoted fan of his sea blue eyes. Next door from his room, his ex guest was trying on a peasant gown, lacing it up as tight as she could and admiring how it flattered her athletic body from all those hours of swords practice and horse back riding lessons. She only had so long in which to look good, might as well enjoy it. Fariwyn went out to find her moody protector, who just happened to return home whistling a happy tune. His good mood was interrupted by his new neighbor.

"Greetings Kalvis" She said, waving her hand enthusiastically.

"I trust you rested well, m'lady." His eyes widened, enjoying what he saw as he entered his room to store the things he brought.

"Did you have breakfast already? Can I join you?" It was obvious that the girl had nothing better to do, so she followed him in uninvited, noticing that the room was oddly cleaner. The laundry pile wasn't there. "You did your laundry?"

"Nah. With my luck, I would end up ripping off my fabrics. These fat fingers of mine were designed for brute force. I send my things to Mrs. Berun. She does it for me as a special favor." He said, while storing the groceries that the gold of the Elf got him. "Today is my day off, and I plan to spend it out of town, unless you have a better idea."

"I had nothing in mind today Kalvis, but I too need to get some laundry done. Maybe Mrs. Berun would do mine as well for payment?" She asked.

"Maybe, but I am afraid you will have to take it yourself. My reputation will be ruined if I sent lady bloomers on my own, if you get my meaning." Fariwyn blushed and Kalvis went on, "I'll show you the way and then I'm out. You are welcome to join if you like" He said, biting on an apple and handing one to her.

"I'm going out! Yes!" She sounded excited. It promised to be the adventure of her life. She took a large bite of the apple and picked up her bag of dirty laundry.

"After you." He said, sheathing a couple of carving knives and his hammers, which were both tools of trade and his weapons of choice.

"What are those for?" She asked motioning to the knives.

"Let's say you never know what you will find out there, so it is best to be safe than sorry."

With that said, they made the necessary arrangements for Fariwyn's laundry, and headed out of town on horseback ride, racing each other until they reached a clearing by the Mering Stream, west from Anórien. It was a natural small forest. The waterfalls could be heard nearby.

"This is one of my many hiding places, isn't it beautiful?" He asked.  
"It's breathtaking! Thank you for bringing me here!" She said.  
"Enjoy yourself, but don't go astray" Kalvis began a camp fire to keep them warm.

With the corner of his eye, he watched her movements silently as far as his sight could dominate, finally giving it up to pay attention to the task at hand. Next was to lay flat on his back, both hands behind his head looking at the cloudy sky while chewing on a grass stem. After wandering around and mesmerized with the area, Fariwyn lied on the grass close to Kalvis. She was joyous, imagining what it would be like to enjoy a daily freedom like this. She was pulling petals from a wild daisy she picked nearby. Then she rolled on her stomach, looking at him.

"So how did you find this place?" She looked at the blacksmith curiously. He turned to answer his question when his eyes got fixed on her deep cleavage. Her current position pronounced it more, making him turn all shades of red and look away.

"Um… this place... I have known it for... for years now. Excuse me for a moment." Kalvis incorporated himself to leave her side. Once close to the current and away from peering distance, he sighed "_what are you doing to me, lass…_" He thought.

His blissful meditation was interrupted by the screams of Fariwyn, who ruffled her hair desperately as she ran towards the half dwarf, "HORNETS!" She crashed against him, both falling into the cold waters with a loud splash.

"There have never been hornets in this part of the woods. Stay in the water! I will shoo them away!" He said, getting out of the current and returning to the camp fire to get one of the lit logs and wave it in the air. The trick worked and the buzzing insects were no longer a threat. They fell disoriented one by one on the grass, where he squashed them with his boot.

"The hornets are all gone. Are you alright?" He returned to help Fariwyn out of the water.  
"Yes, I'm fine!" Both of them were drenched from head to toe.

"I am afraid you will catch a cold if you keep that wet dress. Allow me to get you something to change into, while your clothes dry out" He said, extracting a cloak from his saddles and handing it to her.

"Thank you" she whispered, flushing a deep red and looking away.

Fariwyn hid behind some bushes to change into the cloak he gave her. Meanwhile, Kalvis wrapped a fur blanket around his waist to keep himself decent in front of the lady as he stripped. Before long, their clothes were drying by the fire. All that was left was to wait, for they could not return wearing close to nothing. Fariwyn sat next to him, seeking his warmth by leaning against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his forearm.

"What do you want of me?" He exhaled under his breath, not realizing he said it out loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you mean?" She asked in the same whisper, unconsciously matching his.

Their eyes met silently, when their moment was interrupted by the irrational cries of a madman before them, who appeared from within the bushes suddenly. Fariwyn screamed hiding behind Kalvis, who grabbed one of his hammers menacingly, ready to strike if needed.

"No! Not my hornets! Stupid stupid stupid! They are all dead now!" The madman was dressed in furs. He knelt to pick the corpses of his pets from the grass. "The dwarf mallet isn't needed, there are no rocks about to mindlessly hammer at, nor is do I mean you harm…today"

"Who are you? State your business!" Yelled Kalvis. It was a rather uncomfortable situation, for they both were out of their element and close to naked.

The madman tilted his head at the hammer, but otherwise made no move. "I am Earendur, the green elf and I speak for the trees." His teeth were rotten and his ears were manually mutilated to look pointy like elf's. He had an empty jar with an open lid, in which he probably brought the hornets.

"I have come to this clearing for ages and not once have I seen your like, claiming property over these lands. My hiding place is not yours to invade." Stated Kalvis with hammer in hand and pushing Fariwyn behind him.

Fariwyn rolled her eyes with impatience, "What would a Tree-Keeper want with us? We bore no axe on these trees. We were here simply to admire nature. And here you barge in, uninvited to our fire while we were indecent. I would like you to explain yourself. Certainly the Ents are more than capable of taking care of their forests and would not way-lay an innocent set of travelers! Kalvis, I am leaving. Are you coming?" she announced throwing her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I am not about to lose my capacity to make heirs over the whims of a so-called _elf_ that did not have his daily dose of pipeweed. I need my trousers; no way I am horseback riding without them!" Exclaimed Kalvis stubbornly.

Fariwyn blushed at the mention of _making heirs_. "I am heading back to the inn. I will see you there Kalvis." While the madman and the half dwarf were distracted with one another, Fariwyn made her escape.

"So you like nature, _elf_? Here is mine!" The half dwarf LITERALLY marked territory by urinating on the camp fire to extinguish it, "Go claim another place, defective child of Ilúvatar!" Kalvis risked grabbing his and Fariwyn's belongings while the madman looked at the extinguished flames dumbfounded. Kalvis stuffed them into the saddles of his horse to leave. He would not have the girl galloping close to naked and alone, so he hurried after her.


	8. Chapter 7: At the Edge of a Knife

**Chapter 7 - At the edge of a knife**

Their peaceful day out was ruined. Fariwyn learned the hard way that Kalvis was not joking when he said there were perils around. Luckily there were no major consequences other than their being back in less than decent garments. They took the old path as a shortcut to the stables because it was often deserted. Fariwyn's cheeks burned bright with embarrassment. If anyone back home ever heard of this, she would never hear the end of it.

"Shh shh shh... Stay here, and follow me on my signal. Let me make sure the path is clear first" Whispered Kalvis.

Fariwyn let him take the lead as male nudity was easier to excuse than female. She held the cloak closed in front of her and followed him as closely as she could. Kalvis sneaked close to his shop, checking both sides. Seeing no one, he calculated they had only seconds of grace, as he returned to the girl. "It is now or never. I hope you are used to running upstairs. QUICK!"

They ran upstairs and got into her room, which was closer. Once in, Fariwyn slammed the door behind them and sighed with relief. It seemed they had not been caught.

"Give me a moment and I will return your cloak." Fariwyn chose one of her elegant gowns and disappeared behind the changing screen. Kalvis took the liberty to light the fireplace meanwhile. It was freezing cold and he needed to warm up. Soon as the fire was set, he placed both palms before it, feeling how the warmth greeted his body, only to be hit in the face by his cloak as it came flying over the screen in a crumpled ball.

"Hey! Mind your aim, will ya?" He said, taking the chair beside her bed.

"Not my fault you were still there." she quipped impishly.

"I am sorry about today. I honestly expected better. Next time we'll do embroidery indoors. Isn't that what noble ladies do all day?" He teased.

"Not all of us do. I was more into swordplay and horseback riding. My father wanted me to learn reading too. It wasn't until he told me I could learn about famous swords that I got interested. That's how I recognized Lysander's blade." She came out of the screen wearing a tight brown gown with a semi circular neckline that displayed her cleavage and bare shoulders.

"Each time you wear less fabrics, m'lady. And each gown more flattering than the previous. How am I supposed to survive you?" He crossed his leg under the blanket and placed both arms against his lap to hide his reaction.

"These gowns were designed to show me off. My entire wardrobe was replaced before I left. I was not consulted in the least, I assure you, but thank you for the compliment." She paraded before him with a book in hand. Oblivious to his state of affairs, she laid on her stomach to read in bed.

"I still need to get dressed, m'lady. All my extra clothes are with Mrs. Berun. So until she is done with them, I am stuck in here with you." Kalvis was embarrassed.

"I understand, so you are welcome to stay." She looked at him with a mischievous smile. "I think I'm the winner in this situation" Her eyes took in his well proportioned body, appreciating the play of fit muscles as he shifted. But what got her attention the most was his broad chest crowded with dark hairs. They accentuated the iron clasp that hung from his neck on a leather lace.

"If you are going to get them, I don't recommend you to venture out in that gown, It has been obviously designed to draw attention. I must say it serves its purpose… with me." His sea blue eyes danced along her cleavage and shoulders.

"Right, I shall wear these gowns only in the comfort of my own room" She said mysteriously, her eyes were drawn to the little charm around his neck. The runes were familiar to her, "Where did you get that?"

"You mean this iron clasp? My mother gave it to me before she passed away. She said it belonged to my father, one of his hair ornaments and proof of my heritage" Kalvis looked away deep in thought, "I never met him. One day I will follow where this amulet takes me. But for now, I'm doing well to simply make a living."

"You don't know your father?" Her smile faded for a minute. "Hey! Why not now?" She sat up and looked straight at him. "I want to see the world, why not follow this quest of yours together? Come with me, we can use my funds. We can see the Dwarf Clans and maybe find your father!" Fariwyn was enthused. The blacksmith had helped her so much and she wanted to return the favor.

"Your intentions are noble, I know. But as the product of a random affair, the dwarves won't even give me a second glance. My mother was a humble barmaid and I am not even pure breed. They have little regard for such as us." He sounded so hopeless and sure.

His mind suddenly connected the facts; The hilt on Lysander's sword and his heirloom had the same runes. He went to the door in an impulse to verify, but stopped, remembering his undressed state. Fariwyn rolled over to go after him, her book laid open on the bed, forgotten.

"And how can you know for sure? I am offering you the chance to find out! If not received well, you can return with me when I make the trip back." It was a plausible plan in her mind, but her body was dangerously close to his.

"Please Lady Rose, don't do this to me" He whispered uneasily. His restraint was nearing its limits and showed plainly on his face.

"Why do you not wish to go?" She thought he meant the quest.

"Let's just say I wish to avoid embarrassing encounters and hurtful words. I do not know what I will face and I fear to find out" He turned away from her in hopes that she would drop it, "Perhaps I should try the clothes I left in the saddlebags, see if they are dry. I am feeling most uncomfortable."

Fariwyn took his face between both her hands, forcing him to pay attention. "Kalvis, it is the unknown you fear and not so much the words. And if you find out the name of your Father, would not the knowledge finally put to rest the questions you have had your entire life?" The blacksmith fell silent, he knew there was no way around her. She continued, "Tell me you would not sleep better at night knowing whom you are and where you come from?"

His troubled blue gaze softened when it met hers. Whether she was deliberately provoking him or not, he could not tell. But THAT was a risk he was willing to take and fall out of doubt. With no second thoughts, he took her face in his hands and kissed her with all his pent up passion, finally silencing her. The poor girl had not been thinking in that direction until he took the lead. It was her first kiss, one that warmed her up from inside out in ways she never thought possible, she gave in willingly. This was a moment of mutual bliss. His cover dropped to the floor as he carried her to bed, where he pinned her with his weight, pressed together so, he pulled against the voluminous skirts that still separated them. She trembled in fear and desire, unsure what to do. Kalvis devoured her throat, stopping at what seemed to be a very expensive heirloom. That's when he recognized the symbol of the house of Rohan. All of his excitement turned to fear, as he flung himself from her abruptly.

"You... the missing Princess!" Kalvis stuttered in horror, knowing full well the depths of trouble he now faced, much less if he finished what they'd started.

"Aye" A lump formed in her throat, "My name is Fariwyn of the House of Hurin, Stewards of Gondor. Faramir and Eowyn are my parents. Prince Eldarion is who they want to marry me off to. His name is all I know of him." She hugged herself and tried to make herself as small as she could, misty eyed. "Will you reject me now?"

"I am a blacksmith, your highness. They will never believe it was mutual consent. Do you realize what this will cost me if they find out?" He ran both hands through his hair, trying to regain his composure.

"All I wanted was to see the world before I was forced into marriage. I didn't mean to turn your life upside down. I won't stay and put you in peril. I must leave." Her breath catching, fighting tears, she moved to collect her things. Kalvis caught her, wrapping his arms around her for comfort as the sobs won.

"To where? Putting yourself in peril will not save me. Everybody here knows I'm helping you. Or do you not think your horse and gold coins went unremarked? I'm part of this whether you like it or not, we cannot stay here any longer, true. Let me think…" Without thinking, Kalvis dropped a comforting kiss atop her head.

"Where shall we go then?" she asked.

"If they have been tracking you down, they will probably take the road west..." The neighing of a horse interrupted their conversation.

Kalvis cautiously moved to the window, opening it slightly. An indistinct conversation was taking place downstairs. He could barely see what seemed to be a Lady elf upon a black steed, her cloak emblazoned with royal emblems...

_"Vendui, my name is Lady Elenath. Word has been given that the princess of Ithilien is missing..." _

Fariwyn, cheeks blazing, wrapped Kalvis in his blanket, "Um... Kalvis? You... dropped this..."

"Shh!" He tried to listen furthermore, but the voices died away with the wind. "I fear it might be too late. They are talking about you down there, look." He whispered.

"Nobles from Gondor! This is not good..." She gasped, hand over mouth and eyes wide.

"Looks like they are leaving. Fariwyn, I will not abandon you, I give you my word. But I need to dress." He said, seizing her by the arms. "Cannot get things started being hostage in your room. Someone will have to go to Mrs. Berun to get my clothes. I need that favor from you."

"Call me Rose. It is safer in case someone were to overhear us." She whispered. "I need to change myself or give it away that we were here." She moved back behind the screen to change into peasant clothes and a cloak, while Kalvis kept watch through the half open window.

"Go now. Don't talk to anyone, and please be quick!" He whispered.

Fariwyn fled downstairs. It took her some time to return. Kalvis was already worrying, pacing the room uneasily. "What's taking her so long?" He wondered. Right then, the door opened abruptly. It was Fariwyn with two large bags that she dragged inside of the room. He sighed with relief.

"Here" She dropped the bags to the floor. She then emptied her wardrobe out, allowing Kalvis to pick and choose what they would take, after he dressed himself. He paid no heed to anything until he was covered again. He then eyed the finery she had laid out before him.

"We need to travel as light as we can. So far, what we need is two sets of clothing, including what we are wearing. I am afraid your pretty gowns and jewelry will have to stay. We can lock them in my shop for safe keeping. I hope you brought trousers among the endless wardrobe you have here!" Kalvis kept making inventory of important things, "We will need weapons. My hammers and a set of daggers will do for me. Your broken sword is useless. I will lend you one of my blades from the shop. As for food, we will take but a few staples: waybread and dried fruits. The rest we can acquire on the road. I can hunt as we go, so we shouldn't starve."

"Very well, I will take these. I look good in them." Said Fariwyn.

Kalvis patiently counted silently to himself. Already she was testing his temper. "Listen carefully, if we do this, we must do it my way. Understood? No skirts. You may need to run, climb, or swim. Things you cannot do in fine skirts."

"I am at least going to take two gowns! And I do have a couple pairs of pants. My armor comes with me too." She couldn't really say why it mattered so, but it did.

"Your armor has the emblem of your lineage engraved all over it. Just as I figured you out, anyone else will. They will track us down faster and you will be back to your parents in no time, maybe even engaged to a total stranger, and I will probably be dead. Is that what you want?" Asked Kalvis.

"Definitely not" She shook her head in defeat. "Can I at least take one dress with me?"

"Very well, I'll give you that. But no more. Start packing, we leave tomorrow before the sun rises. We will have to deliver the key to your room now. I hope you don't mind sharing mine" He looked worried.

"Understood." she said. "Hey, if we take the northern route, we could meet the dwarves of Erebor. That way it is not a wasted journey."

"We will see... Looks like we are going on a quest after all" He smirked.

With that said, Kalvis grabbed the bags as he headed out of the room and into his shop to stuff all their things into a hidden storage compartment. He took Sir Lysander's sword to deliver it before departing. He picked up a light sword he thought would be good for the Princess to wield, a pair of twin blades, some arrowheads, and off he went, locking the door of his shop behind him. Kalvis hung a sign at the door that read: _On Merchant License._ He delivered the key and went upstairs to his room. After all the major issues were sorted out, he embraced Fariwyn, kissing her forehead gently.

"It will be alright" He said, as they set out for next day.


	9. Chapter 8: Unpleasant Encounter

**Chapter 8 - Unpleasant Encounter**

It was dark still when they departed, with little sleep from events of the day before. Fariwyn looked back, thinking of all the belongings she left behind. They avoided the road, following the Mering Stream to Nindalf. For hours they galloped until they reached a forest area. Mossy grass on the bark of the trees meant they were near the Falls of Rauros. In fact, their sound was loud enough. The stillness of the place was suspicious.

"I suggest we make a brief stop. Are you hungry?" He yelled, fighting the noise of the falls.  
"What?" Fariwyn yelled back.

They moved to a less noisy clearing and dismounted their horses in order to eat. It was the perfect chance to refill their water skins. Fariwyn was feeling uneasy after refilling hers. Whether it was persecution complex or actual foreboding, she could not tell. She stood close to Kalvis nervously.

"Can you feel it?" she whispered close to his ear. "Something in this forest watches."

"Indeed, we must keep moving." He said, devouring his apple fast and tossing the core carelessly behind him. Just as it hit the ground, hurried hoof beats were heard in the distance. Kalvis grabbed the hilt of one of his hammers and Fariwyn pulled the lent sword from it's scabbard, getting ready for a fight. The sound was louder and louder until the source of it was revealed; a meara rushed past them. Fariwyn decided to chase it on her horse.

"Fariwyn, wait!" yelled Kalvis, but she didn't listen. So he rode after her.

She aligned with the meara, until she caught its reins to stop it. By searching the saddlebags, she found out it was not only from Rohan, but also the property of someone closer to home.

"Kalvis, this horse belongs to Eoden. We must go now." Said Fariwyn gulping.  
"Wait, who is Eoden?" Asked Kalvis.  
"My Cousin." She said, wide eyed.

A branch snapped on the ground near them, "Shhh, stay behind me" He said. They moved cautiously through, when a female whisper echoed in his mind.

_"... Bastard... Halfbreed... Illegitimate Durin son..."_

"What did you call me?!" He turned to Fariwyn, for she was the only female around.  
"I said nothing!" she whispered.

_"... What are you fighting for, son of Oakenshield? ..."_

"Fariwyn, this is not funny. If you have something to tell me, do it now!" Kalvis was getting annoyed.  
"What's wrong with you? I have said nothing!" She responded equally annoyed.  
"If you didn't, then who?" Just as he spoke, the voice called again.

_"...Is love the sole reward you seek? What other accolades do you desire?..."_

"THAT voice! Did you hear it?" Kalvis drew his hammers.  
"I hear nothing. You are scaring me!" Fariwyn was anguished.

_"... Son of Oakenshield... of Oakenshield... Oakenshield..."_

"What are you?!" He yelled. His eyes shifting everywhere as if trying to find something that wasn't there, "Leave me alone!" The voice echoed louder and repetitive until it died away.  
"Kal..." Fariwyn did not finish saying his name, when both their horses pulled up on their back hooves simultaneously, throwing their riders off along with half their belongings and running away startled.

"By my beard, now what?!" He yelled.

They ran after their horses, trying to reach them. Oddly enough, the horses stopped before a line of bushes, calmed as if nothing happened. Fariwyn stroked her stead, uttering soothing words to it as worried blue eyes glanced back over at Kalvis. Her skin crawled.

"We need to leave. If Eoden gets here..." Her voice trailed off as she heard crushing leaves in the underbrush approaching them both. She pulled her cloak over her head to hide her face. From within the bushes, a young man with long dirt blonde hair and hazel eyes appeared. His gambeson had the symbol of Rohan. Instinctively, Kalvis pushed Fariwyn behind him for protection, with a stern gaze towards the man that looked oddly similar to her. Those family traits were unmistakable.

"State your business, man!" He said, protecting her like a sacred thing.

"If my information is correct, you must be the blacksmith of Anórien, I presume? I seek my cousin Fariwyn. Her mother is distraught, and my father, the King of Rohan bade me to bring her back home." Said the man, his tone implied that he meant no harm... yet.

"A blacksmith indeed, and an honest one at it. And you are?" Said Kalvis defensively.

Fariwyn face palmed. She seethed under her cloak and gripped Kalvis's shirt, betraying how tense she was. The man did not answer the Blacksmith's question, his attention was on the cloaked girl, whose mannerisms seemed familiar.

"I can see the woman behind you doesn't seem frightened by the way she clings to your backside." Said the man, in hopes that any of them would give in and confirm his suspicion.

"Why would she be frightened of her beloved? That's what I am to her." Said Kalvis, still with a stern face towards the man, "Give me your name, sir, and I shall give you mine"

The man twitched an eye. His eyes dashed around, above in the canopies and to each side, though his face remained calm. Fariwyn's heart skipped a beat as she saw in her cousin the beginnings of what happened with Kalvis earlier. The confusion that was creeping over his face was a dead giveaway. Whatever it was, she seemed unaffected by it. The man drew his blade from its sheath, pointing it towards the half dwarf.

"If it is a witch you hide behind you, I shall not give you my name, Dwarf." He was suddenly angry and confused about the cloaked woman, "You tell your witch to stop her spells and tell me what you've done to my cousin, Dwarf! Or you will face not only me, but the rest of my riders!"

Kalvis paced back to the threat of the angry man's sword, gripping at one of his hunting knives, ready to respond the attack at a slight chance.

"First, she is no witch. Second, I owe nothing to one that is quick to draw swords against a disarmed person. Mind your words, man! You have no right to address me with such dishonor!" Said Kalvis stubbornly.

"You're right dwarf, a witch would never consort with the likes of you! And if you know anything about witches, then you know they would need to be tongue-less, or arm-less in order to be truly disarmed." Said the man.

Fariwyn sighed in exasperation at her headstrong protector. Unable to risk it any longer, she ran towards her horse, leaving the men behind. She was not about to be taken back to marry a Prince she knew not.

"Lady Rose, wait!" Yelled Kalvis.

"It is her, I knew it!" The man whistled for his silver steed, and it hastened to him. "It would seem, dwarf, that the woman you consult with is my cousin. And if you interfere, then you are keeping her from her duty, and that is not a well advised position to take against two different kingdoms; Gondor being one, and Rohan the other!" He circled the dwarf once, having a good look at him one last time before turning around to give chase to she who ran off.

It was useless to keep a cover that Fariwyn blew off by leaving. So the blacksmith spoke his mind out loud.

"At least my kind doesn't force women into marriage to total strangers!" Kalvis was angry, cursing his frustrations in khuzdul. It took him a moment to remember his horse was nearby. He mounted it and galloped as fast as he could to reach them.


	10. Chapter 9: Bonding Time

**Chapter 9 - Bonding Time**

Fariwyn set her cloak loose, allowing the wind to take it, hoping that it would gain her time. In the flash of a second, it landed on the face of her cousin's meara, blinding it. The animal kicked and turned in a violent protest, shaking its head free of the unwelcome cloth.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Fariwyn towards her cousin, with tears streaming freely down her face.

To add weight to her protest, she grabbed an apple from her saddlebags and hurled it at him. The apple pegged the man's neck, knocking him from his horse. Despite his best efforts, he landed flat on his back, stunned but not unconscious. His meara finally won free of the cloak. Fariwyn walked her horse up to her dazed cousin.

"I am sorry, but before I am trapped behind bars until use and old age accept them, I wish to get a better sense of this world. To feel things for myself and not through dusty vellum scrolls on a library. I want to be loved for me and not for my position or what alliances I may bring. To that end, I will not return to Emyn Arnen." With that said, she looked up and took off. The Rohirrim sat for a moment, rubbing his neck where the apple pegged him. He gathered his meara's reins, readying himself to reunite with his riders, disappointed with his cousin's words.

Meanwhile, Kalvis followed at a hard gallop after the cousins. He lost sight of them some time ago, but he was not about to give up. A painful ache in his chest made him realize just how much he cared for her. It eased only when he saw her riding towards him.

"Fariwyn!" He bellowed.

"Kalvis" she cried as her horse crashed through the last bit of underbrush separating them. Fariwyn brought her horse along side his and neatly seated herself in his lap. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

They fused in a passionate kiss. Kalvis broke from it for a moment, "Don't you dare run away from me again!" He said, anguish awash in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could make him leave." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "My cousin will not reach us anytime soon." She said, trusting that her cousin was still disoriented from the fall.

To the best of her knowledge, she'd won them a moment's grace. They took long enough to collect their things where the horses went crazy earlier. When the last item was properly packed, Kalvis seated Fariwyn upon his horse, joining her there and wrapping his arms around her waist to take the reins. Fariwyn smiled, turning to kiss him once more. Someone clearing his throat interrupted their romantic moment. It startled them both, but Kalvis regained his composure almost immediately.

"And here I expected to save a damsel in distress, but I find a pair of _lovers_ instead" Said the young man, disappointment written deep in the frown lines of his face.

"I know well how this seems, but I can assure you she is well protected." Responded Kalvis, defensive and possessive, not willing to part from her.

The Rohirrim ignored him, "Fariwyn, whatever is between you two is none of my business. Yet the people of Ithilien need you. Whether or not you want Gondor's throne, they worry for you. Nothing matters more to them than your safe return." He explained, "I believe your mother would be far more understanding than you think, if only you tell her. So what shall I bring her? You home safely to work out these details, or ill news concerning the loss of her only daughter?"

Fariwyn winced at the description of her mother. She didn't mean to worry her THAT much. But she also meant to chart her own future. It was she who would have to live with the consequences, not her people, and not even her mother.

"I can't go back. I promised to help him find his sire, he is Dwarven." She looked up at Kalvis then slid down the side of their horse and approached her cousin. "Please understand, I must do this. I gave him my word." She said softly.

"I don't understand how you can dishonor your own family and people by abandoning them in order to keep a promise to someone else. Your mother never abandoned Rohan. You've heard the stories just as I have and she would have given her life for her people, just as my father would have, and yours nearly did." The man was failing to find the right words to convince his cousin.

Kalvis felt guilty at his words, "Love, listen to me. Your cousin is right. Perhaps you should ease your mother first. I can go with you if you so desire. The last thing I need is to become a fugitive, judged for things I didn't do. I think we should be honest with your parents about your decision and about us." Kalvis had nothing to offer other than his heart and possibly an honorable name. He would do nothing to sully what few gifts he offered.

The man gave a nod of gratitude to the blacksmith, realizing he'd misjudged him. The young Rohirrim extended his hand in a friendly gesture, introducing himself formally, "You have my gratitude for keeping her safe, and be assured, I will personally see to it that it is known of you. I am Prince Eoden, youngest son of Eomer. And I would be glad to have a dwarf of such honor join us."

The half dwarf looked at the extended hand gesture and back at the man, before offering his in response, "I am Kalvis, called 'Hammer Hand'. I own no fancy titles." He said, making direct reference to the whole _son of this_, _son of that_ protocol.

"Fine! I see that between the two of you, the whole matter is settled then!" Stormed Fariwyn. She refused to speak to either of them the entire way back.

Kalvis threw his arms up, feeling his patience worn thin, "By my beard woman, you can't be serious! I am not abandoning you. Did you not hear the part where I am coming with you?"

Fariwyn turned her back to them both, mounting her horse with a huff. "Come find me when you can be a little more... pleasant!" She hissed, stalking off.

"Is she always like this?" Kalvis asked Eoden, raising his bushy eyebrows as he imagined what awaited him if they married.

They exchanged knowing looks, "If you haven't figured that out yet, you truly have my pity..." Eoden barely smothered a light hearted chuckle under the circumstances.

Kalvis shrugged. The gloomy face on his beloved spoke louder than words. They took the road back to Anórien, now that no one was chasing them. Once there, they stopped at the stables to ready their horses for the new route. Fariwyn, in a full blown hissy fit, flounced her way to the smith shop, only to find it locked. Kalvis had the only key. She wanted to see her broken sword once more. Before she could react, the blacksmith passed her by, unlocking the door to get the supplies they needed.

"Missing your pretty gowns already?" He dared tease, "Since we are going to see your parents, I think you should take them. I'll leave you to it." All he got from her was a silent frown, so he opened the secret compartment where all her things were stored, took a few horse shoes and nails from the counter and headed back to the stables, leaving her to her thoughts.

Fariwyn was still angry, but not nearly as much as she had been. Kalvis was coming with them and Eoden had not beheaded him on sight. So that boded well for things to come. Infuriatingly enough the two rather seemed to get along. Yet it did little to quell the resentment that once again, people other than herself were deciding her fate.

Upon returning to the stables, Kalvis heard the tail end of a conversation that Eoden was holding.

"...I should send word to the riders. Maybe when I return I'll have one of those dreadful apples for you." The meara stamped a hoof and neighed, replying to Eoden.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking to?"

"Brego, my horse. He understands everything I say. Right Brego?" The meara neighed once, nodding its head and stamping a hoof.

Kalvis narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Wait, you inherited King Elessar's steed?"

"What? Oh, no no! I named my meara Brego after his. I liked the name!" Eoden smiled.

"I see. Well, I brought horse shoes. I need to replace the ones on my mount for the long journey and thought perhaps Brego might need new shoes as well?" Kalvis was doing his best effort to earn Eoden's favor as the cousin of his beloved.

"That reminds me, do you happen to know where I can find a messenger in this village? I need to send word to my riders. They may be able to meet us somewhere on the way. I can easily pay for such service." He explained, with a parchment in his hand.

"Messengers, of course!" Kalvis whistled and a large raven flew to him, cawing loudly after landing on his shoulder. He spoke to it as if the animal could understand him, "Just tell him the destination. The raven will understand and deliver your message freely."

Eoden smirked at the exchange between Kalvis and the raven, it was much too like his own conversation with Brego, "The Rohirrim are known as horse lords, perhaps you are lord of ravens." He chuckled. The raven was set aloft with the message and Eoden kept Kalvis company as he replaced the horses' shoes, "This is a big relief. I would hate to bother your Inn Keeper for anything, as he seems to be at odds with... everything..." His words drifted to prevent anyone outside of their conversation from hearing them.

Kalvis shook his head, raising an eyebrow as he understood Eoden's frustration, "That man is partially deaf and combative. No idea why they allow him to be the front man. Guess he has to make a living, like the rest of us. When I want to get his attention, I bang the desk loudly. I am not known as _H__ammer Hand_ for nothing." Kalvis grinned.

"There clearly is no mystery why this village doesn't see much growth." Said Eoden.

Their manly exchange ended when Fariwyn returned with a bag full of her belongings, stuffing them into her saddlebags for the journey home. Kalvis smiled when he saw his beloved approach to the stables. Even though she'd only been gone a little while, he'd missed her.

"Greetings, m'lady. May I now have a hug or shall I continue to suffer this penance of being deprived of your affections?" He put away his hammer as soon as the last shoe was replaced, giving her a softened gaze with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

She couldn't resist the look he was giving her. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him know it had all been forgiven. "You have been avoiding me. What bothered you?"

"I am well. You needed time, so I gave it to you." He returned her embrace, enjoying how she buried into his arms, a pleasant feeling that made him all warm inside, "I have missed you" He whispered into her ear.

Eoden cleared his throat loudly, "I am still here, in case you have forgotten."

Kalvis composed himself immediately. He did not want to give the wrong impression, especially now that they had a sort of camaraderie. "Ah well, Eoden, how far is it to your kingdom?" That was a nice deflecting question.

"We are not going to Rohan." Fariwyn stated. "He was charged to bring me home. This means Emyn Arnen in Ilthilen, where my parents wait. They are fair to those under their rule, but tend to forget the ones closer to home" She all but ranted, before stomping to her horse and mounting it to avoid further conversation.

"As she said!" Responded Eoden, "The sooner we depart, the faster we will be there." As they headed off to Ithilien, Eoden was deep in thought, wondering where he had seen the blacksmith's face before. It seemed familiar to him from maybe tapestries of allied kingdoms. His answers he could find at the library of his uncle.


	11. Chapter 10: Unmistakable Traits

**Chapter 10 - Unmistakable Traits**

Upon arrival to Emyn Arnen, they faced an endless line of blonde women from all corners of Ithilien at the gates, each claiming to be the missing princess. The guard at the entrance was in a foul mood, keeping the line of opportunists at bay. Fariwyn hid into her cloak to not draw attention. She handed her expensive heirloom discreetly to Eoden, who showed it at the entrance and it granted the three of them pass without questions. There were clamoring from the women that had been waiting on that line longer than they did.

Once past the gates, everything was different from what Kalvis was used to; The path had cobblestones instead of dirt; the buildings were made of bricks instead of wood; the architecture was impressive and neat as opposed to his village; and people paraded in all kinds of rich garments. It made him self conscious about his rags and overall appearance. All that tension made his stomach growl, so he took an apple from his saddlebags to eat.

The only one that seemed content was Eoden, who achieved what was asked of him; to bring the princess back home, alive and unspoiled. Three men from the stables approached to collect each of their horses. One of them brushed the blacksmith by accident, causing him to sweep his arm off to what he felt as unwanted physical contact.

"Woah, don't touch me, lad!" He protested. Soon enough he finished his apple and tossed the core carelessly behind him, hitting a cleric on the head. The man cursed, trying to find the source of the flying object. Kalvis looked away elusively, pretending to be clueless.

A second guard leaded the three of them around, "This way" he said.

Fariwyn's parents stood in Council, unable to believe their eyes when they saw her. Faramir remained collected while Eowyn ran to her daughter, wrapping her arms around the girl and overwhelming her with kisses. A sense of longing invaded Kalvis as he watched the family reunion. The girl looked back to him with visible sadness, disappearing from sight behind iron doors, as leaded by a handmaid that mumbled something about a bath.

Faramir looked at the other two and nodded to them as he walked down the steps in a more regal manner, placing his hand on the Rohirrim's shoulder,"Eoden, son of Eomer, thank you for bringing my daughter back." Faramir paused, studying Kalvis from head to toe inquisitively, "I want to know what role you played in my daughter's return Master Dwarf" He said as diplomatic as possible.

Kalvis was about to protest the 'Master Dwarf' title, but Eoden spoke before he could answer, "Uncle, he looked after her when I found them"

"Is it so?" The man addressed Kalvis, "Our daughter is very dear to us, how we may repay you?" Asked Faramir. His piercing stare contrasted highly with his wife's wide smile.

"We are grateful for our daughter's safe return. Just name your reward and we will see to it." Said Eowyn in agreement.

Kalvis studied her features, noticing the resemblance with his beloved. "It is not reward what I seek by coming here, but to guarantee the safe return of my... um.. the Princess." Although his eyes were sad, he acted proud.

A maid tapped Eowyn's shoulder and whispered something to her ear, "I need to go for a moment, excuse me" Said Eowyn, joining her daughter.

An elf guest, who stayed with the couple on diplomatic functions, gave a very outdated greeting, "_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo_" He straightened and gave them a smile before addressing the two travelers, his voice was rich but quiet. "It brings me joy to know that Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn's lost one has returned. Surely the joy of this house was lessened by her absence."

Faramir looked over his shoulder towards the elf, "I apologize for my rudeness. This is Anggil of the Noldor. Anggil, this is my wife's nephew, Prince Eoden of the Riddermark." Faramir addressed the half dwarf, "And this... What's your name again?"

The blacksmith cleared his throat, "I am Kalvis, a blacksmith from Anórien." He extended his hand at the father of his beloved just to be left hanging awkwardly.

Like that wasn't enough, the elf gazed at him long enough for it to become uncomfortable. He suddenly dropped into a low sweeping bow, "Anggil at your service." The elf straightened, looking at the charm on Kalvis's necklace, "I have not seen a Durin son in a long time."

Faramir and Eoden looked at each other, "Durin son?" That certainly changed Faramir's judgement of the blacksmith.

"House of Durin, of course!" Exclaimed Eoden, putting his doubt to rest.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow at the elf, "I do not remember asking for your service. Do we know each other?" He took his salute literally.

Eoden was quick to put his hand on the half dwarf's shoulder to prevent a calamity of sorts, "It would seem, uncle, that Kalvis here, who looked after YOUR daughter before I arrived, comes from a bloodline believed to be lost."

Faramir circled the blacksmith, who took a step back feeling like a circus attraction. "He has the look of the House indeed. Come with me, Master Kalvis, I want to verify something." Faramir leaded the entire group to a massive library. He went straight to a dusty shelf and started pulling scrolls and tossing them onto a table behind him. Finally he turned around. "Here it is!"

He unfurled a particularly thick scroll on the table containing the entire genealogy of the House of Durin, with the symbols each of them used. Kalvis contemplated the scroll with curiosity. His eyes widened when he saw the exact same carvings of his heirloom beside the name Thorin II _Oakenshield_.

Kalvis paced back, "The voice in the woods…" His voice trailed off, unsure if feeling flattered or insulted to know the father he never knew was a king.

Eoden gazed at the scroll, and to Kalvis, "His face is indeed that of Oakenshield on the Tapestries I remember." He said to his uncle.

Faramir nodded and looked at Kalvis. "By whence did you come by this?" He asked pointing at the sketch of Thorin's symbol, and then at the blacksmith's heirloom. "I did not think the Mighty Thorin would part with such a treasure for the world. Tell me of your story" He said, pulling a chair as he suspected a long story to be told.

Kalvis was still astonished, "It was given to me before my mother's passing" He said dryly, "My story you say… There is not much to tell other than the fact that I never knew my father. I am the son of a human barmaid from Bree..." He looked down, silenced by the impression. Resentment smoldered from inside out, "This… 'Oakenshield', where can I meet him? I have so much to ask him."

Eoden gulped, exchanging knowing looks with his uncle. Faramir cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifting on his seat. He always hated giving people bad news, especially in this light. "Take a look here Kalvis, son of Oakenshield." Faramir pointed at an amendment about the House of Durin at the end of the scroll.

_Thorin Oakenshield Date of Birth: TA 2746 - Date of Death: TA 2941._

"I was born on the year of his passing..." Kalvis whispered, eyes livid.

Faramir looked away to give the half Dwarf a moment's privacy as he took in the news. "Thorin Oakenshield, your father, fell in the Battle of the Five Armies. What will you do now that you have learned of your heritage Kalvis? Will you make your claim known? Or will you remain as you are? Please know that the dwarf clans will be... resistant to such a claim. There is another King under the Mountain right now."

Kalvis exhaled with exasperation, it was worse that he imagined; He was the dirty little secret of the fallen King. "I highly doubt I can make a claim. But I wish to at least have a glimpse of my unknown relatives."

Eoden pulled a chair, "But if you are the rightful heir to the throne of Erebor, wouldn't it be better to have you on it, than one who assumes the throne? Would it not make sense?" His eyes darted between the present ones, hoping any of them would confirm his words.

"It is easy for your kind to speak of birth rights and reclaiming heritage. All of you have the protocols required for such actions. But what do I have? Just look at me! I am not even mannered. All I know is how to fix broken blades" Kalvis moved to the bookshelves, resting one arm against them as he leaned forward, looking down and sighing deeply. "I don't even know how to rule. How could this be of any benefit to the dwarves, or to me? If anything, I will be lucky if I can get acknowledged." Deep inside, he just wanted to run away.

Eoden turned to his uncle, "It was your daughter's wish to help this man find his lineage, she promised him that she would, as it is my desire too." He explained, "I feel it is owed to him that he is at least given the chance to be acknowledged as Oakenshield's heir. Or at the very least, a member of the House of Durin."

Faramir rubbed his temples. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for returning my daughter. If it is to see your Father's side I will sponsor you and write a letter of introduction to the halls of your kin explaining what has occurred. And I agree Eoden. He has done my House a service that cannot be ignored, which is why I will do as much as I can for this man."

Fariwyn arrived just in time to get the tail end of the conversation between the men. She walked straight to Kalvis, who seemed down. "Kalvis, are you alright?" She murmured, ignoring her Father's 'reward' offer and turning the numb blacksmith towards her to look into his sad eyes. It was a moment before she addressed her father "I am going with him."

"Definitely not! Your duty is within these walls. The journey to Erebor is full of perils and I will not allow my only daughter to risk in a mission that was designed for men!" As soon as Faramir uttered those words he regretted them. Such distinctions of gender were precisely what fueled her mother back in the day to join the battle against her uncle's wishes.

Fariwyn turned on her Father with determination, "Why not? He protected me, sheltered me, and fed me when he did not know who I was. And even after knowing, he kept me safe! Is this not the time of the King, where the paths are safe again? Or is it just your desire to have me wedded to Eldarion?!" She glared at her Father in open defiance, fighting tears.

Eoden tried to ease down the moods by offering a deal, "Uncle, your daughter gave her word to him. We have seen to it that she returned safely, and if you permit, we will see to it again. Women are naturally wise and she could be a great asset on this journey. You have my word."

Faramir felt cornered by all but the silent elf, and the half dwarf, who was still shocked with the news. "I cannot allow this. I had no news of her at all for days. She is finally home, safe and sound. Luck is seldom repeated. I will not risk losing her again and that's final!

"Forbid it if you will, but I am going with him." It was the first time Fariwyn had stood her ground so adamantly.

While uncle and nephew engaged into negotiations, Kalvis pulled Fariwyn to him in a comforting embrace that seemed extremely affectionate. It certainly silenced her father, as he stared perplexed at the two.

Eoden turned away, unable to do more after they blew off cover. "Uncle, it seems you two need a word with each other..." He knew this would not end well.

Kalvis gazed softly into her eyes. He knew this whole quest was the only way to be with her and it gave him courage to speak up. "M'Lord, I kept her safe during all these days. Didn't I?" He said softly, trying to appease the man with his humble tone. "On my honor, I will see that she returns safe and sound once more, even if it means giving my own life to spare hers."

"Why is it that you wish for her to go so badly?" The man looked at the blacksmith with suspicion. His question was straight forward.

Kalvis looked at Fariwyn, then back at her father before responding with conviction, "I love her…" The silence after those three words was unbearable.

Eoden face palmed on the background. His best remark was silence to not make things worse.

His uncle finally spoke. "She is promised to the Prince of Gondor. I will not undo it unless it is for someone of higher status. If you can get King Dain to step down and take his place, you may pursue my daughter." He addressed his daughter then, "You may go as a diplomat to help him get crowned in two years time. If not, you will return here and marry Eldarion." With that impossible task, the matter was settled and the man saved face.

"I am... promised... already?" Fariwyn was livid. Her whole world crumbled in the blink of an eye.

That was more than Kalvis could take. His temper surfaced, banging the table loudly with his fists and yelling, "I never agreed to have my life planned for me! I have had enough of royals, who believe everything is solved with titles, wealth and power! It might be the way of the aristocrats to turn people's lives upside down, but the only person in this room that can trace MY destiny is me! I am not a king! I am not a leader! And I will not make an entire race miserable for a scarce chance with no guarantees to marry your daughter!" His voice began to trail off between greeted teeth, "I'll spare you the trouble by returning to my village, where becoming someone's monkey to follow my heart is not required!" He turned to Fariwyn one last time, "M'lady, I hope the gilded cage becomes appealing to you. I knew this was bound to happen." And lastly, he placed a hand on Eoden's shoulder, "Thanks for trying, I appreciate it." With that said, Kalvis stormed out of the room.


	12. Chapter 11: No Man's Wrath

**Chapter 11 - No man's wrath**

Fariwyn stood there, hearing the last words of Kalvis. Tears rolled down her face as she realized he was telling her good bye. As soon as he slammed the door behind him, Fariwyn, cried out loud to her father, "What have you done?!" No nazgul screech could match her piercing screams of agony.

"What every responsible father would do." Said Faramir dryly.

"So you think you can decide everyone's, fate do you?" Her lower lip quivered as she fought the lump on her throat, "What of Mother's fate when she met you? She did not sit and wait for Sauron to come marching to her gates. Instead, she did things on her own, as will I! I love him, Father!"

"Your place is here, young lady. I will not say it again." He said to his distraught daughter.

She stormed out of the room and fled upstairs towards her chambers. The door slammed loudly after her. Faramir sighed, feeling heavy as he sat on the chair behind him. The elf Anggil nodded and left in silence, believing this to be a family matter where he composed nothing.

Eoden turned his eyes to the ground, imagining the heavy heart the dwarf man concealed with his way to exit. He looked at Faramir with pity for a brief moment, "If this engagement you mention is arranged, I will do nothing to offend Gondor, or dishonor the oath sworn between my father and King Elessar. But surely the discovery of this bloodline does not depend on Fariwyn's engagement. Her place would be here then, and not with us. But I shall relay news of this arrangement to my father, as he was in hopes of offering my sister to Gondor's Prince."

An incensed Eowyn ran downstairs to meet with her husband, "How could you?" She whispered harshly, "You and I both know that the King and Prince of Gondor have not yet made their choice!"

Faramir looked up at his wife. "But she just returned to us, Eowyn! She was willing to give up her title to run away with a nameless descendant of Thorin. A Bastard at that."

Eowyn waved her hand in anger "Exactly! When have you ever seen her show that level of interest or commitment to anyone or anything? You can't do this to her! Would you have let Theoden do this to me? You are acting worse than your father, condemning your daughter to a loveless marriage!" Eowyn rose in regal fashion. "I refuse to allow you to do this. We both sent the candidacy application and, as one of the parties, if I back out, it's off. Since nothing is final, we can still withdraw."

Eowyn turned to her nephew, "I hope is not too late. I will speak to Fariwyn now. Please send word to the blacksmith that she has my permission to leave with the rest of you. I will deal with Gondor and Faramir."

Eoden nodded to his aunt, acknowledging her request, "Then I have no news to relay to my father concerning my sister?"

"Unless you wish to tell him that Fariwyn is no longer a candidate, then you have no news to deliver. I will not deny my daughter her chance to happiness." Eowyn smiled, one of those smiles that lighten any man's heart.

"Understood. May I excuse myself now?" Said Eoden, not wishing to be part of marriage disputes.

"Yes, you may" Said Eowyn, caressing his face gently.

"Remind me, uncle, not to involve myself in women affairs" He said in jest, leaving as fast as he could to comply with his aunt's request.

The White Lady turned to her husband, "I think you have done quite enough. Don't you have some business concerning Minas Ithil to finish?" She asked in an eloquent dismissal.

Faramir snapped his mouth shut, it was only convenient... 

Simultaneously, a situation of similar magnitude took place at the halls outside of the library, where the meeting was held. Kalvis took his frustrations on a trunk, kicking it hard. "_I wish I never met her_", he thought. The hardest decision was to turn his back on the woman he loved, in the name of peace. He was after all the one piece of the puzzle that did not fit, and he knew it from day one.

A clearing of throat interrupted the blacksmith's anger issues, "Forgive my eavesdropping Master Dwarf, but when such an interesting sequence of events strolls into one's day, it would be a great dis-service to the world if they were not explored properly. Indeed it is fortuitous that I was present, for I do believe I may have a proposition for you." The elf known as Anggil gave the Half-Dwarf a friendly smile, beckoning him to come closer.

Kalvis raised one of his bushy eyebrows at the red haired elf, "More dictatorship of my life by royals? I'm afraid I am not interested, Master Elf" He said, stopping for a moment to breathe.

Anggil laughed, throwing back his head. As soon as the laugh ended, he was looking at the half Dwarf again with disconcertingly piercing eyes. "Indeed not, what I offer is something far more appealing than such bonds; I am offering you a way out of your current predicament." With a stoic glance, the ancient Noldor elf whispered, "Tell me, even with your unusual heritage, you must have heard of Moria, yes? Of Khazad-Dum the ancient capital of Durin's folk?"

The half Dwarf's face became stern, "To my best understanding, Moria is but a graveyard of broken statues and old bones. The orcs once invaded those mines, making of them an inhospitable place to be. What is it exactly that you have in mind?" He asked, peering inquisitively at the elf.

"Within those mines lies Zigilburk, the Mithril axe of King Durin the Deathless. Rumors have it that only a descendant of the Durin's line can wield it. I see no reason why the half dwarf son of Oakenshield cannot."

"Durin the Deathless? His axe? Is this a joke?! That tale is but mere myth. Are you sure of this?" Kalvis remembered the epic tales of the ravens.

"We would need horses of course and provisions. We would also need equipment for travelling in the deep places of the world." Anggil's voice became more obscure as he spoke.

"If we happen to find it, my heritage cannot be denied then" His entire expression changed to one of hope for once in his life. "So tell me, what are my chances to achieve this goal?"

"I walked in Moria during my youth, before the terror came and the Dwarves fled. I know where the Axe is kept but I know not the condition of the road that will lead us there."

"I see… My dwelling is not far from here. I own a weapon smiting shop. We could get good iron forged ones that I made. The food I cannot provide, but I am sure we can improvise." Kalvis gestured for the door without words, turning to the elf with embarrassment, "Um... What was your name again?" 

Fariwyn was curled up to one of her pillows, crying her heart out as it got murdered downstairs. She could not believe her father was capable of such coldness. Soft knocks at her door pulled her from her depressive moment.

"Fariwyn, let me in. I need to speak to you". Called Eowyn gently.

"Go away! Let me mourn my heart in peace!" She yelled.

Eowyn sighed, her daughter's reaction was only expected. She opened the door carefully, sitting next to her daughter on bed and stroking her golden hair. "Dear, your father loves you very much. He only wants to keep you safe."

Fariwyn pulled away from her mother's touch, "Yes, safely married off to secure his position!" Her voice was muffled with the pillow.

"Fariwyn, look at me..." Whispered Eowyn, "The betrothal is still in negotiations and there are other candidates for Eldarion's hand. Your Father only said that to keep you here. He knows Eoden's deep sense of Honor will not allow him to support you if there is a betrothal, and furthermore, he knows Kalvis doesn't stand a chance in the throne of Erebor."

The girl lifted her head. Her eyelids were swollen and her cheeks had pillow lines.

"Now listen to me, you do not have to marry Eldarion if you don't want to. Since it is still being negotiated, I can stop it. Kalvis has proven enough to me. But with his current status, he cannot provide any of the comforts you are used to. He doesn't even have an official name. Do you understand the risk you're exposed to?" Eowyn gave her daughter a gentle gaze of concern.

"Mother, please understand that I love him..." She said softly.

"I know you do. But I don't want you to deceive your heart with high expectations. I have spoken to your father and I am allowing you to go on this quest. If it proves fruitful, you may be marrying the Heir of Durin in all his glory. Or, you may be marrying a simple smith. Just remember to safeguard your heart." Eowyn kissed her daughter on the brow. "Whatever you choose, remember I love you. Ithilien will always be your home, no matter what" With those words, Eowyn departed the room leaving a stunned Fariwyn.

With so many drastic mind changes in a day, Fariwyn could not risk a sudden denial. So she ran downstairs to meet with the others. 

At the hallway still, Kalvis was making the necessary arrangements with the elf for the new quest, when he saw Eoden join them, "Am I to assume the political meeting is over?" There was irony in his words.

Before Eoden could utter a word, the high pitched voice of his cousin rang in his ear.

"Wait!" she cried nearly twisting her ankle as she ran towards them.

"She comes with us!" Exclaimed Eoden, "Now if you excuse me, I have a horse to ready for the journey" Eoden was not a fan of sentiments, so he was quick to depart before he had to witness a scene.

Fariwyn gasped trying to catch her breath, "My father... lied! Not... engaged! Mother... said so! She... She is letting me go with you guys!" She looked into the blacksmith's eyes, "If you will have me?"

Kalvis was dumbfounded. One second he was practically fed to the wolves, and next the royal family was going with him? Before he could react, Fariwyn wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, attempting to kiss him. He raised his arms high like he entered a current of freezing water, "Hold it there, lass! I got nearly owned by your father over a hug. If I dare kiss you, I will never see the light of day!"

"I don't care, I'm just happy!" Her voice was muffled against his chest.

"We better leave before your father makes up his mind. The sooner we depart, the better I will breathe" Kalvis sympathized entirely with Fariwyn. Less than an hour under her father's dictatorship was enough to know why she needed out so desperately.


	13. Chapter 12: On the road again

**Chapter 12 - On the road again**

They took the road north by the falls of Rauros, in order to reach Moria through the road that leads to Lorien. Kalvis remained silent during the entire trip, after a day of unpleasant surprises in Ithilien, which he felt like a dungeon. He avoided Fariwyn entirely to stay clear of her father's impositions. He had enough of the old man, who was younger than him in age but not in looks. 84 is young for a dwarf, which translates to early 20's in human years. However, not all was bad. A company resulted from it, in which there were two humans, one half dwarf and an elf, all of them willing to make things happen. They stopped at a clearing to camp for the afternoon.

"I'll get some firewood" Said Kalvis as an excuse to part from the group and have some time alone to put his mind at ease.

Fariwyn sighed, feeling the weight of his silence heavily in her heart. She approached Eoden, who was taking Brego to the stream for water.

"I need to talk to Kalvis, I feel I owe him that." She said.

"Remember what your father said. Don't take long, aye? Go!" Eoden resumed the attentions to his meara. Fariwyn nodded and followed Kalvis deep into the woods.

The blacksmith sighed, closing his weary eyes and tossing his head back for a moment, "I thought I would never breathe again" He whispered. After stretching from the long ride, he began to collect as many branches and sticks as he could find, when he saw his golden darling arrive. He was not in the mood for more scoldings for her cause, so he intentionally ignored her.

"Kalvis?" She whispered, placing her hand gently on his back, when he turned abruptly with his arms full of wood sticks and branches.

"Here, take these. I am sure you are perfectly capable to carry them to the encampment. Each of us has to be self sufficient, m'lady" He said, placing all of his gathered branches on her arms and turning away to get more.

Fariwyn was dumbfounded. That was not the blacksmith she loved. "Why are you avoiding me?" She got no answer. "Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was cracked as she fought tears once more.

Kalvis stopped what he was doing to look at her. This was a conversation he tried to avoid but there was no way out now, "The only wrong thing about you is your status. It is not your fault to be born with silver spoons in hand. It's me who doesn't belong here…"

Fariwyn winced visibly at his words. "I see..." she murmured softly, wishing desperately to disappear. "If it makes you happy, I'll walk away like I should have done from the beginning."

Just as she was turning to leave, Kalvis realized how harsh he came across. The situation begged for a desperate measure to correct the mess. He turned her around abruptly, yanking the load from her arms and tossing it to the ground in a gesture that seemed more rude than his words. Fariwyn gulped wide eyed. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist to kiss her with passion before she could react. It put them both at ease blissfully. Suddenly a familiar voice made him break from the kiss...

"... _Kalvis, a name as powerful as its bearer. Such passion should not be wasted with a mortal. Come to me_..."

Although the voice was haunting, dwarves were made stubborn and Kalvis was no exception as a half dwarf. He paced back from Fariwyn and drew his hammers, "Show yourself, witch! I have no time for your games! Show yourself at once!" He yelled, looking at all directions.

Simultaneously, Eoden's horse had its fill of water. He returned with his horse, when an apple rolled and stopped by his boot from behind. "I think you missed your aim, Fariwyn." He said dryly without turning. But the noise of crashing branches from an opposite direction gave away his cousin's exact location, a reminder that she parted with the blacksmith to gather wood. With no second thoughts, Eoden drew his sword and looked back to find someone was looting their saddlebags.

"Hey!" He yelled. What seemed to be like one looter turned out to be two tiny looters, one atop of the other. Two sets of identical brown eyes turned to Eoden.

"Oopsies.." said the one on top.  
"Uh oh.." said the one bellow.  
"Split!" one cried, as the other hurled an apple towards Eoden, but missed.

The looters used the distraction to scamper off towards the brush, as things kept falling off their packs and arms. Bare feet fled in opposite directions for a better chance to escape. Eoden tracked their missing things for some time, until he caught one of them off guard. The looter tossed violently to break loose from Eoden's grip unsuccessfully. That's when he noticed his captive's hairy feet and concluded it was a hobbit.

"Let go of my sister!" Yelled the other, only to get caught too upon approach.

Eoden returned to camp sight with the halflings tightly held by their arms, one to each side, just to find the elf Anggil holding a conversation with an elf lady he did not know. She was sitting on a caravan that had the emblems of Lindon.

"I caught these two looting us, do they come with you?" Eoden tossed the halflings before the caravan, as he addressed the elf lady.

She looked upon the disarray appearance of the looters and spoke to them with a gentle voice, "_Mae g'ovannen_, hobbits. Why have you been looting these weary travelers?"

"We are hungry, and where there is travelers, there is food!" By their high pitch, one could tell the looters were female.

Eoden looked back at the horses of his companions, particularly at Fariwyn's. "They can have all the apples they wish from that saddle" He pointed to Fariwyn's sack, "As soon as they lay out the rolls we will be resting on."

The halfling twins smiled wide and fled to the horses to do, not only the bedrolls, but also the tents of them all. Meanwhile, Anggil introduced his conversation companion.

"Sir Eoden, this is Lady Laurefindel of Lindon. Word has been received that she was to meet in Ithillien"

His brow cocked, unaware of why and Elf from Lindon would be traveling to Ithilien. "I am Prince Eoden, son of Eomer, King of the Mark. We have only just left Ithilien and no news of any occasion were brought to my ears."

Meanwhile, the voice stopped playing with the blacksmith's mind completely. He and Fariwyn picked their firewood that was scattered all over the place, after his 'gentleness', and returned to camp as soon as they could. Upon arrival, they saw the gathering.

"So we have visitors?" Asked Kalvis while his eyes took in the form of the elf lady on the caravan, looking at her suspiciously.

"We do, two hobbits and the lady's name is Laurefindel of Lindon. She travels to Ithilien." Responded Eoden.

"Hmm.. So tell me, m'lady; do you enjoy whispering into people's minds often?" Kalvis thought she was the responsible of the whispers and was not amused at all.

Eoden turned his head to Kalvis at the mention of mind whispering, "You have heard the voice too?"

"Oh, I think I know who you speak of..." Responded Laurefindel, "The infamous voice of the woods would be no other than Bellethiel, youngest daughter of Galadriel. It happens to all male travelers that wander close to Lorien. You see, she is fascinated for the passion of mortals and has sworn to take one for a husband."

"And what makes her think I am interested in mating with a bloody elf?" Responded Kalvis with resentment.

Eoden thought wise to deflect from the imprudence of his companion, "Um... Kalvis, would you have any knowledge of why two young hobbits would be this far from the Shire?"

The blacksmith's attention was turned to the halflings, "These two are oddly familiar to me. Indeed, they smell like trouble. If I could only remember where… AH! Bree, that is where! They are infamous for robbing the kitchens at the Prancing Pony! I would not want them in our quest even if my life depended on it. They will loot us empty in no time."

"That's not true!" One of them protested, "We only robbed HALF the farms in Bree."

"You know, these _two_ have a name! I am Rosey, and this is my sister Posey. We got lost looking for Merry Brandybuck in Rohan. All we have are some stale bread and mushrooms" Said the other. They both made sad puppy eyes, hoping any of the party members would fall for their 'charm'.

Lady Laurefindel chuckled politely, excusing herself because she had to continue her journey to Ithilien. As the caravan left, Eoden turned his focus back to Kalvis.

"They can't just be left here. It isn't normal to see hobbits running around outside of the Shire."

"Yes, but we cannot take them with us either. I am not willing to lose the hard earned food supplies of a week's worth in just one day, and not see a crumb of it." Said Kalvis, with no intentions of yielding on his decision.

"You are right. They have a nonstop appetite. And from what I already experienced, I take your word about them being trouble." Responded Eoden.

"We can cook!" Said one, "Aye, and we can sing too!" said the other.

Anggil, who often kept to himself, vouched for the hobbits this time. "I would not turn down their offer. The culinary skill of Hobbits is not a thing to lightly pass upon. Nor are their after dinner songs and tales."

"Then a proper dinner we shall have. They come with us!" Said Fariwyn.

Kalvis sighed, knowing this was an argument he would not win, "Thank you!" He said to her with sarcasm, as he turned to the elf Anggil.

"The sooner we depart, the better. How far is Moria from here, Sir Anggil? Tell me more about the location of this mighty weapon you spoke of."

"Do you hear that roaring, Master Dwarf? Those are the falls of Rauros, whence the upper reaches of Anduin the Great pour their waters into the lower. We must journey up those falls at the paths of the Argonath and then ride north for 12 days or more till we reach the eves of the golden wood. From there, we turn west once more and thence..." Anggil's conversation continued on the background.

Eoden stopped by his cousin briefly to whisper, "I already have you to deal with because I promised your father your safe return. The last I need is to deal with those trouble makers too." He explained to her. "It actually surprises me that you aren't willing to take a stand for your lover now, the way you did with your father before we left."

With that said, he joined the conversation of the other two. Kalvis seemed more confused by the spoken directions of the elf than he initially was. So Eoden lend his maps to trace their route easier. Fariwyn crossed her arms on her chest, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the males gathering. The halfling twins gathered around her with innocent smiles, trying to look convincing but failing miserably.


	14. Chapter 13: Reason Obliterated

**Chapter 13 - Reason obliterated**

**WARNING: Mature contents by the middle of the chapter. You may opt for skipping if you think you cannot handle it.**

For several days the company has been camping on the road upon their arrival to Lorien. Males were unaffected by it, but to the golden princess of Ithilien this endless camping was taking a toll on her. That's when her mother's words about the comforts she was used to made sense in her mind. This would be a test for sure on how serious was her spirit of sacrifice for her beloved. Unlike her Rohirrim cousin, she was not used to being constantly on the saddle, so that was another factor that affected her spine aside of her bad sleep postures.

The entire party that was now composed by two humans, an elf, a half dwarf and two hobbits was stopped by a group of blonde elf guards, who engaged into verbal negotiations with Anggil in their elven tongue. On the outcome of their conversation lied the chance to be allowed to use the Lorien road to Moria, and with a little luck, a place to stay for the night. While they awaited what seemed an eternity of foreign language, Fariwyn eased her horse next to Kalvis, curious to know his thoughts, for they showed on his many gestures of impatience.

"What do you think?" She asked, motioning towards the elf guards.

"I cannot understand a word they say. If they speak the common language, then I think they are being quite rude to the rest of us. What if they are offering us insult?" He looked at them with suspicion.

It did not take long for them to have the city revealed before their very eyes. It was in front of their faces all this time, but it blended so well with nature that it was not obvious at first glance. The city was built into the trees, which offered a breath taking magical view. Fariwyn was astonished, as she looked around the ethereal looking city.

"The raven stories fall short. This place makes my secret hiding place pale in comparison" Admitted Kalvis as his eyes took notice of their beautiful surroundings.

The elven guards leaded the group to their guest lodgings for the approaching evening, until next day. One tree was designated for the males, and the other for the females. Each tree was circled with spiral staircases that leaded up to a house with plenty of rooms to choose from. Anggil and Eoden were first to go upstairs. The halfling twins raised each other all the way to their rooms while Fariwyn asked one of the guards for a stream she could wash at. It was known that elven cities were often built nearby bodies of water. Once she got the information she needed, she turned her horse.

"Kalvis, I will be absent for a moment. I am going to take a bath" She announced.

"Do you need escort? I cannot allow you to go alone, and you know it" Kalvis was not entirely sure that it could be a good idea, even if these woods were heavily guarded. The only security he trusted was his own, especially when it came to her.

"I think I will be fine on my own, but you never know." She said echoing his own thoughts. "Come if you wish Kalvis. But you peep, and I shall stuff an apple between your brows" Of course she did not mean it. But she wanted to save face before her cousin.

With that said, they departed to the river, leaving the rest of the company behind on their talk about supplies and routes to follow.

As the pair delved deeper into the city, and away from peers, Kalvis contemplated the flora of the place. Memories of his day off with Fariwyn at his hiding place in Anórien crossed his mind, in which she was wearing only his cloak. A naughty smile drew on his face absentmindedly. His male thoughts got interrupted with her soft voice.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" She asked, biting her lower lip while lost in thought looking at him.

"What? Um.. aye, these woods are breath taking. Don't you think?" Kalvis blushed, almost caught off guard.

The closer they were to the waterfalls, the more crowded the barks were with moss and lichen. They arrived to a clearing, where they could hear the roaring of the cascade nearby. Humidity made the grass release its natural scent that invaded their nostrils. A spray of cold mist caressed their faces, making them smile. This place felt like a macro version of the blacksmith's hiding place. He slid off his horse, tying the reins to a tree and taking an apple from the saddlebags in order to have something to do while the lady took her bath.

"I'll keep watch at that corner over there. Just let me know when you are done" He said, biting his apple noisily and with his eyes fixed on hers in an unreadable expression.

Fariwyn nodded at his words, being unable to really trust her voice at the moment. Kalvis moved where he said he would with his back turned.

She gathered up the things she needed from her saddle bags for her bath, including one of the dresses that Kalvis advised her strongly not to take. But she wanted to look presentable, given the fact that they were at an elven city. She went around the falls and stripped down, throwing her reeking clothes on the river bank before sliding into the water, which felt like pure bliss.

"Its cold" she gasped at the contact with those chilling waters that made her body react. She dipped her golden hair in them, which looked like old gold with hints of copper when wet.

Kalvis's mind went wild with naughty thoughts and a smirk when he heard the word_cold._ With a sigh, he resumed biting the apple. It was ripe and juicy. So deep in thoughts the blacksmith was, that he did not notice he was biting the core until he began to chew some pits. He spit them to the ground and tossed the useless core carelessly behind him, as usual. Only this time, his mindless aim was such that it hit a heron that was fishing by the stream between some rocks.

The bird got startled, flapping its wings and cawing noisily. Kalvis turned just in time to see the upset heron fly towards him at high speed. He ducked from the bird attack to see it circle in the air and disappear between tree branches. The cawing echoes died away with it's noisy departure. If all that loud cawing did not alert the population, nothing would. It was safe to stand up now. Upon doing so, his blue eyes got fixed on Fariwyn's forms from behind, as she had her back turned. Her long hair swirled in the current and around her hips, floating on top of the crystal clear water. Between the noise and the uncomfortable sensation of being observed, Fariwyn turned, covering her breasts.

"Kalvis, is someone there?" she yelled, looking around her.

The blacksmith composed, turning his back nervously on her, "All is fine. I just hit a heron with an apple core!" He yelled back to ease the girl.

Fariwyn resumed her bath, which was taking too long already. Time for Kalvis to find another entertainment, so he took a pebble from the ground and flipped it up and down as he thought, "_It was a bad idea to come_". The accidental peeking was enough to get his mind running wild once again. Suddenly his trousers felt a bit too tight, embarrassing him furthermore. He took deep breathes, releasing them slowly in hopes to calm. But his mind was worked up already, so it was useless.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the splashing sound was the hint that she finished her bath and was coming out of the water. He gave her enough time to be decent before turning. To his surprise, the girl was bent, taking her time to dry her face. Her entire body was exposed, making his jaw drop and his eyes widen. His immediate reaction was to run to his horse and extract a cloak to cover her.

"Have you gone mad?! You should cover your body first! By Mahal, don't do this to me!" Poor Kalvis was altered and upset.

Such was his luck that his boot slipped on a mossy rock as he was wrapping her body with the cloak. He had his arms wrapped around her waist when both fell into the water with a loud splash. It all happened too fast. Even more embarrassing was that she landed on his lap and his long hair was covering his eyes. Between trying to help her stand up, and struggling with his locks, the blacksmith's hands were all over her in certain places that would not have been touched intentionally if he planned it.

"I'm sorry! By my beard, I really am! How clumsy I am!" The poor man became a ball of excuses.

"Kalvis?! What in the world! I was drying my eyes before... wrapping... up..." Those last two words trailed off when his hands woke new sensations on her. Fariwyn gasped halfway between outrage and burning desire. She jumped off him and padded back over to her horse to cover with a cloth so thin it did not hide much.

"I said I'm sorry, alright?" Kalvis was completely soaked. His slippery boots made him have to practically crawl out of the water. "It would serve you to remember these woods are open. What if there is prying eyes around, aside of mine? I was just trying to keep you decent!"

Kalvis pulled his drenched tunic over his head to wring it. Fariwyn's eyes scanned his entire form, as the water from his hair dripped down his muscles and furry chest. His pants were so adhered to his skin they left nothing to imagination. The girl turned all shades of red, biting her lower lip nervously. She was breathing uneasy, burying her face into the saddle of her horse.

"Kalvis, what are you doing to me..." What was meant to be a thought, came out in the form of a whispered moan.

He was removing his boots, pouring water from them when he heard his name, "Did you say something?" He tossed his boots carelessly to go to her. One of them fell on the dress she was going to wear. A calloused hand landed on her naked shoulder, turning her around to him with concern. "Are you alright?" He whispered deep and low. His blue eyes fixed on hers with a soft gaze as a cold droplet dripped along his nose bridge and fell on her cleavage.

"I.. I'm alright..." Her uneasy breathing and elusive gaze betrayed her. A quick coy brush of her lips against his told him all he needed to know. She looked down, blushing furiously when she saw the state of his trousers. "...Are you?"

No more words were needed. Kalvis tilted her face up gently with a finger under her chin, and a gentle kiss sealed the deal. They took their time in a playful nibble of lips that intensified with a brush of his tongue, parting her lips and swirling it around hers with lustful desire. His hands ran smoothly down the small of her back, pulling her body to his possessively. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as her cover dropped to the ground. It wasn't long before Kalvis carried her behind a curtain of weeping willows and laid her tenderly on the grass, kissing her with more passion than before. There was no turn back now.

Fariwyn moaned his name softly when he devoured her earlobe and her entire throat. Certain word that escaped his lips melted her, even though she was oblivious of its meaning. But the tone in which it was said was enough for her to understand it. "_Amrâlimê_" he moaned, cupping her breasts with his calloused hands. His warmth gave her goosebumps. She began to explore his body with her feathery touch, fascinated with his compact strength. It felt like pure bliss to him.

Kalvis wanted to feel those hands somewhere else, so he took one and placed it on his arousal, giving her full access to his body. She undid the laces of his pants to touch his skin directly. It drove him crazy. He removed them entirely, rejoining her afterwards. They engaged into hungry kissing. That's when Kalvis claimed her with a sudden thrust that turned her into a woman, remaining still to allow adjustment. It was her first time and he was well endowed. A single tear rolled down her face from the sting, which he wiped off gently, kissing her forehead with tenderness.

"I love you" she whimpered.

"I love you too" He gasped.

Carefully he motioned into her slowly until she was used to him. The noise of the waterfalls muffled their enjoyment sounds. Kalvis began to speed up his pace gradually. He was in a state of pure ecstasy and bliss, loving his woman from inside out. Between gasps and hisses, once she overcame the sting, she begged for more. In her eyes, Kalvis could see that level of ecstasy he sought to give her. At a given moment, he pinned her hands against the grass to each side of her head, thrusting harder like he was forging a sword. The tingling sensation made her release, moaning his name loudly. Once he made sure she reached her point, Kalvis reached his with a loud groan. His pace began to slow down until he finally stopped.

Kalvis panted heavily, his lower lip quivering and his body shivering. Beads of sweat crowned his forehead. He finally removed himself, causing her to wince. He collapsed by her side, rolling on his back and gasping for air. He embraced her tightly against his chest and kissed her forehead.

"That felt... incredible! How are you feeling, love? Are you alright?" He asked softly, knowing it was her first time.

"Mhm, I am.. I am alright" She purred, snuggling closer to him for warmth, like the cat that had gotten the canary.

They engaged into gentle nuzzles and soft kisses upon cuddle time. Kalvis kissed her palm, resting it against his chest and breathing on her golden hair. She began to nibble his collar bone teasingly.

"Do you realize my cousin will kill you if he finds out?" She chuckled softly, not caring what he or anyone might think.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow, "I do not plan to tell him. Do you?" He asked teasingly.

She turned over and picked a wildflower from the grass, taking in its scent. Kalvis placed the stem of it behind her ear, "There, it looks better that way..."

Finally the night fell and they returned to the guest lodgings area dressed, where Kalvis helped Fariwyn out of her horse, kissing her with tenderness once more before saying good night. Each smiled knowingly to the other from a distance as they climbed up the spiral stairs to their respective rooms. His eyes followed her until she was lost from sight. It promised to be an unbearably long and sleepless night.


	15. Chapter 14: Perils Ahead

**Chapter 14 - Perils Ahead**

After replenishing their supplies and getting well rested in Lorien a week ago, The elf Anggil leaded them by the waters of Mirrormere. Atop in the distance could be seen the reflection of the mountains known as _The Crown of Durin_.

"Look over there!" Pointed Anggil, "That's the Dimrill Gate. Many ages have passed and I can still feel the darkness dwelling there. My friends, it is time to bid the sun farewell. For today we leave her fair embrace and journey into the Long Dark of Khazad-Dum."

Even though the view was splendid, there was an aura of darkness about the place, just as Anggil described it. Eoden's horse Brego was uneasy, manifesting it with refusal to go on, no matter how much Eoden tried to ease it down. Kalvis felt watched and it annoyed him. But he could not determine what it was for the life of him. The halflings seemed carefree, singing their songs and teasing one another, while Fariwyn was driving her lover nuts with her occasional complaints about how uncomfortable she slept on the road. Her father was not joking when he said the quest was designed for men and not for coddled princesses that were used to the comforts of home. At times, Kalvis pondered Eoden's words about having his offhanded pity, concerning the relationship with his cousin.

After dismounting his horse and strapping his blades and daggers, Anggil turned to face his companions, "I would advise you all to travel light, we must be swift and silent as we can on this journey."

Eoden strapped his daggers and sword, tying the reins of Brego to a tree and making sure his belongings would be safe. He took a peach to eat on the way, ready to head on after Anggil. Kalvis on the other hand, had an argument with Fariwyn, who insisted in taking with her some useless things for comfort. He strapped his hunting knife and hammers, and ended the argument by threatening Fariwyn to leave her behind with the horses. She took a deep breath and limited herself to taking her weapons. Kalvis embraced her from behind and whispered some things in her ear to content her a little. He glanced at the halflings for a while.

"Anggil, do you think wise to take these two with us?" A fair question, considering they were trouble.

"Now that you mention it, they could be useful if they take care of our horses while we are in Khazad-Dum." Responded Anggil.

"Aye we can do that! We will watch your belongings as well!" Responded one of the halflings with mischief in her eyes.

"Good, now let's go." Said Eoden as he gave an ultimatum glance to the hobbits, "And Brego better be well when I return..." That was more of a deadly warning.

Anggil leaded them through an alternative narrow entrance, since the moon runes door to Moria was sealed when it collapsed back in the days of the Fellowship of the ring. One by one and carefully, the company members made their way in. The place had been abandoned for years and never reclaimed. A faint scent of old death could be perceived in there. Once this place was a powerful kingdom of dwarves, now just a huge tombstone of broken memories that were but a distant echo to those that lived it's glorious days of old. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. Kalvis has never been to this place before, but he heard plenty of tales from the ravens during his childhood. He dusted off one of the walls with his hand, just to discover a few runes in Khuzdul.

"This place is full of history…" His voice trailed off, with a decaying mood as he helped Fariwyn in through ruins and fragments on the ground.

"And much more" Added Eoden. His hand grazed along the wall, with what little they could see with the only light that came from their narrow entrance.

The smell was the first thing to greet them, a pungent stench, as if something ancient had rot, trapped in these mines for longer than time forgot. The very idea of being in these mines alone made the companions uneasy, knowing that things unknown may still linger.

"Are there torches or anything to give us light?" Asked Eoden.

From out of the darkness ahead of them, Anggil came with a bundle of torches and a troubled face, "This was once a place of light and friendship, where I was taught the art of the armoursmith and in turn, I taught the Naugrim songs and tales of the deeds of their forefathers" He handed the torches to Eoden and Kalvis, "Light these if the darkness presses around you too deeply, but be wary fell things that dwell in the dark may be attracted to the light. At the slightest sound, smother them and only relight them when sure that any danger has passed"

At the mention of fell things still dwelling, Kalvis felt a knot in his stomach. The old stench combined with the humidity of the place invaded his nostrils and made his throat itchy. He coughed twice, regretting it instantly for the echo.

"Guess this is worse than we thought" He whispered to Eoden, holding his torch high in one hand and holding Fariwyn's with the other.

"Only if you care to announce us any louder." Whispered Eoden back, making Kalvis blush with embarrassment. "At least it isn't crawling with Orcs, but a swift pace is still best."

Anggil strode into the dark, his eyes keener than the others, his hands moved to the hilts of his scimitars and he clenched his jaw listening for the slightest sound. Eoden kept his hand, gripped to the hilt of his blade. He was at the tail of the company, also watching the footing of those before him. He looked back, thinking he heard something scurrying around, but nothing was revealed.

"I think we have company." Said Eoden to Kalvis, who was only a few paces ahead of him.

"I feel it too" Whispered Kalvis. He handed his torch to Fariwyn, "Take this and stay close to me, do not stray from us. I don't like this place at all." Kalvis grabbed one of his war hammers, slowly removing it from his back hold and wielding it while gently pushing Fariwyn behind him for protection. At that moment, a loud voice made him turn abruptly. He could not believe his eyes; it was the silhouette of what seemed to be an elf maid, surrounded with a halo of ethereal beauty.

"_...Durin the Deathless.. the deathless.. deathless.. less; son of Oakenshield.. of Oakenshield.. Oakenshield.. shield.._" She spoke loudly for all to hear.

Eoden had only unsheathed his blade halfway, before slipping it back into it's cover. He rolled his eyes and shot a glance to Kalvis. "It seems my cousin has competition." He said in a plain tone, the irritation could be heard under the breath of each word. "Why have you been following us? You don't seem so bright when you carelessly give away our position!"

"I have followed you for quite sometime. You think the daughter of Galadriel to be simpleton? I am Bellethiel, the lady of Lorien". Her arrogance and smugness could only be described as a radiance. "I have not let your location be known, for surely a simpleton would do that"

"The voice!" Said Kalvis, wide eyed and with hammer in hand. "This game of yours have gone a bit too far for my tastes, elf! What's your business with me? With us? State it at once and forever and be done with it!"

Eoden sighed, "I believe the daughter of Galadriel to be no more than she's revealed herself to be, And that's more trouble than it's worth." His eyes seered at her as she returned the glare. "You still haven't answered our question. I don't remember you being invited!"

Two pale blue irises seethed with molten anger at Eoden, "Why would I have business to attend to?" Her voice rose an octave higher, clearly agitated at this point, while simultaneously sending whispers to the mind of Kalvis. "..._Son of Oakenshield.. of oakenshield.. oakenshield.. shield..._" She backed off against one of the cob webbed walls, scrolling her finger carelessly along it and letting it go.

"You are not welcomed to invade my mind, bloody elf! You will get nothing from me with that procedure!" Kalvis gave her a few insults from his limited khuzdul repertoire that included curse words, and a few random endearments that he had zero intentions of giving her.

His anger was instantly calmed when Fariwyn curved her body towards his in a sensual manner, caressing his arm up and down from behind in hopes that the elf would get the hint. She recognized unrequited love in the way the Elf maid looked at HER lover. "It would seem that you are here without invitation and none here wish for you to stay unless I am highly mistaken. Why not leave us well enough alone? I'm sure you will find something else to occupy your time with."

Kalvis shivered with Fariwyn's touch, breathing uneasy. "I guess I will not be needing this right now" He stored his war hammer back in place, totally smitten by his lover's action.

"If you have no business then leave. Turn around, go back and be done with it." Eoden's voice was firm, but not loud.

Bellethiel smiled solemnly as Eoden commanded her once more to leave. She quickly walked over to him with a stoic and unreadable expression, tapping her fingers on his head to indicate she had read his thoughts. With one last glance at the lovers, Bellethiel looked down and closed her eyes in a longing gesture. She backed away from the young Rohirrim as the light around her faded until she was no longer seen.

Fariwyn sighed with relief to see the elf witch gone. She lowered the torch slightly, turning to Kalvis, "Are you alright?" He nodded with a smile.

Eoden shook his head in an effort to free himself of the confusion Bellethiel casted upon him. His sight narrowed upon a vibrating motion on the wall, realizing the elf maid disturbed something... "What is that?" He asked Kalvis, nudging his shoulder with his elbow and pointing to the webs on the wall.

Kalvis tried to focus where Eoden pointed at, wide eyed and grabbing the hilt of his hammer once again, noticing not only the vibrating web on the wall, but also some others.

"This place is infested with webs, look!" Kalvis pointed everywhere, "Over there too, and there! By my beard, what is this place?" If he remotely thought the mind reader was their worse threat in this journey, he was mistaken. They were about to face fell creatures and not precisely in amicable terms...


	16. Chapter 15: Test of Courage

**Chapter 15 - Test of Courage**

Anggil, who had been ignoring the annoying Lady of Lorien's youngest daughter, instantly grabbed the hilts of his scimitars, encouraging the others to fight. "Draw your weapons! Stand back to back and one of you be ready with the torches! We must not hesitate to set the webs on fire!"

"Curse the witch and her mischief! Look at what she has summoned!" Yelled an angry Kalvis. In no time, they were surrounded by hideous giant spiders. "No eight legged creature will feast on me while I live! _Du Bekka_!"

The ancient Anggil swung his scimitars gracefully, with perfectly synchronized movements that made him look unrealistically stoic, as he gave a vicious backhanded swipe that sliced the eyes from one screeching abomination, while stabbing cleanly downwards through the brain of a second, and so on. He was swift and quick on each kill.

Eoden didn't hesitate to draw his sword. "These were supposed to be gone!" He growled, lunging forward and plunging his blade all the way through the brains of a spider. He raided his arm up, turning his blade downward through the top of another. He was unfazed as he continued.

Kalvis ran to the nearest arachnid, swinging one of his twin hammers towards it. The creature rose on its hinder legs to attack the half dwarf, but he rolled under it, rising to smash his hammers against its not so pretty face. The brains scattered here and there in a disgusting way. He kept swinging his hammers with bruit force. "Take this! And this! And this! You cannot outsmart me, oversized bug!" Between primal screams, extremely obscene words in both languages, and hammer smashes, he sprayed the inner beings of one spider all over himself. The foul stench made everybody gag and his vocabulary caused some flinches.

Momentarily clear of adversaries, Anggil surveyed the battleground and called out, "Now! Whoever has a torch set the webs afire before we are overwhelmed!"

Fariwyn was startled at how fast the violence erupted around them. She shoved the torch between two rocks at her feet, pulling out a special arrow and igniting tip into the flame as brains sprayed her face, making her nearly puke. It was imperative to get those webs down and fast. She shot at a web inches from Anggil which immediately went up in flames. Kalvis kept hacking and smashing the spiders, when one of them nearly captured Fariwyn. "NO! Get your legs off her, you ...!" The word he yelled could not be repeated. He swung his hammers mindlessly against the flinching spider, turning it into a viscous substance in a fit of pure adrenaline.

A sense of guilt took over the mischievous Bellethiel when she saw how her carelessness put the travelers in danger. Unless she intervened, this was not going to end well. When she heard Anggil utter the words _Elbereth Gilthoniel_, she stabbed her staff on the ground. Bowing her head she repeated some words, annihilating the immediate spiders with a blinding lightning from her staff. But she knew more would come. "This is the way out!" she spoke loud enough for all to hear.

All the party members shielded their eyes from the light until it dimmed. Eoden did not trust her entirely, "We didn't come all this way to turn around and leave now, elf maid!"

"You do not have many options at this point" Responded Bellethiel calmly.

Kalvis was not about to find out how many more spiders still remained, "COME ON! ALL OF YOU!" Fariwyn didn't have to be told twice.

"I go where they go." Yelled Eoden to the elf maid, not as vocal as the blacksmith but still firm "I wouldn't leave them to you, I gave my word."

With that said, they followed the path that Bellethiel traced to a safer area, where they slowed down. She was painfully aware of each person's essence as they passed her by, especially Kalvis. She gasped, momentarily stunned with a wave of intimacy sensed from his deepest secrets. Pale blue irises widened when the deadly glance of Anggil met hers. He did not approve of what she was doing, so he scolded her without words, cluing her about their mission.

"Durin the Deathless.. " she spoke suddenly to Kalvis, "It is Zigilburk you seek.. Follow me.. "

The party was leaded deep into the mines to an abandoned construction site full of empty carts, dust and old bones; they were dwarves once. By the terror expressions on those skulls, it was not hard to imagine what they endured. The remains of once a powerful empire. Kalvis felt his heart compressed, wondering if it was worth scrambling the past. He leaned against a wall, sighing hopelessly when Fariwyn caressed his face comfortingly.

"Just as I suspected!" Said Anggil while kicking something that seemed like a big floorboard at first glance, "Underground armories are not unusual, for it was how dwarves hid most of the things they deemed precious, and they still do."

Eoden tilted his head in wonder, then he watched Anggil open the underground door, listening to his explanation of what it was. "Could we find the axe in there?"

"Most probably. If Bellethiel cares to shed some light..." Anggil did not like at all her prying into people's thoughts, so he made a point to remind her the purpose of their quest. She lit her staff so they could see better. "This door has signs of having been forced open many times. I will go down first, just in case. I cannot predict what we will find."

Anggil succeeded to unlock and open the door. Three bats fled away startled by the light, causing Eoden to duck. He could smell the lingering dust cloud that came up as the door was opened. Seeing no perils, the elf beckoned them all to enter. Kalvis was first to follow him down through an old wooden ladder, when the ash particles made his throat and eyes itch.

"This place is going to be the end of me for sure. The sooner we leave the better!" Exclaimed a very pessimistic Kalvis, helping Fariwyn down."Careful, love"

Eoden finally began his descend of the ladder. The rungs were covered in dust, had his grip and footing not been careful it may have caused him to slip. He bumped into a rack upon touching ground, recovering his balance quickly. The small armory walls were crowded with all kinds of weapons and shields of the seven dwarf clans of the first age. Kalvis was astonished with the well preserved state of such ancient weapons, safe for a few battle scratches. As a blacksmith, those details did not escape him. His sudden sense of pride was interrupted by Anggil.

"Look over here, son of Oakenshield." Anggil pointed at one of the walls, where the very axe of Durin the Deathless was held.

"It is absolutely beautiful!" Said a very astonished Fariwyn, who approached to touch it.

"NO!" Exclaimed Anggil, "It is cursed! Only a descendant of the line of Durin can touch it"

Kalvis raised an eyebrow, "What will happen if a non Durin touches it?"

To discourage all others, Anggil exaggerated his response, "Instant death." He said dryly.

Fariwyn paced back with no second thoughts. As Kalvis moved forward, a crushing sound of his boot made him look down and see what was left of a skeleton with its arm extended towards the axe. He hesitated for a moment, pondering if he was truly a Durin or not. The other two were tense watching him.

"It is now or never..." He whispered, grabbing the hilt of the axe suddenly and closing his eyes expecting the worse. He was still breathing, and so did the other two with relief. Kalvis retrieved the axe from its long stand display, dumbfounded at how light it was in spite of it's heavy appearance.

"Zigilburk, it belonged to the first Durin and it's yours now" Said Anggil with an air of satisfaction, "There are dark things awaiting us if we linger too long. Bellethiel, lead the way"

One by one, they climbed up the old ladder, until they were all safely out of that underground armory. Kalvis covered his new weapon with a cloak that Anggil tossed him to avoid accidental touching from non Durins. They followed Bellethiel safely out of those mines, until they were back the way they came.


	17. Chapter 16: A Question of Honor

**Chapter 16 - A question of Honor**

The Mines of Moria were quite the adventure, one they were lucky enough to make it out alive from. Anggil highly advised them not to bathe in the waters of Mirrormere, so they rode for days all spattered with spider guts, cobwebs and ashes of old death all over. Along the way, they discussed how, according to their childhood tales, they believed the spiders to be extinct after the Battle of the Black Gates. Finally they took the road by the Anduin River. At the sight of water, Kalvis was the first to slid off his horse and jump into the water.

"Oh by all the Valars, about time we find a blessing in the middle of this forsaken journey!" He poured water all over himself, scrubbing all the filth off with his clothes on. It took him some time to notice his companions eyeing him like a circus attraction, "What? It's just a bath!"

Everybody shrugged their shoulders and followed suit. After all, the crude blacksmith was right. There could be no other chance along the way and a bath would rid them of the stench they all shared. Each kept their modesty accordingly, choosing secluded areas of the river for some privacy.

While each minded their own business, Kalvis felt a pair of eyes staring at him intensely; It was Fariwyn sitting at a boulder near him. He raised an eyebrow, "It would do you good to take this chance and bathe. There might not be another water body in a while, m'lady"

"Um.. Not in front of so many men, love" She blushed, looking away elusively.

"Aw come on! You don't even have to strip. Here, let me help you…" Kalvis pulled her by the calves into the chilling water, making her wince. She flailed her arms, breathing with difficulty.

"KALVIS?!" Fariwyn was not amused.

"Hold still woman, it's just water!" He rinsed off those spider guts from her hair, revealing her shiny gold as he knew it. "There, now you look like the woman I love, and not like some vagabond"

"Vagabond?! How dare you!" Fariwyn seemed offended. They engaged into a water splash battle, like kids. The more she splashed him, the more he laughed, making useless all of her efforts to get him mad. Finally she gave up, folding her arms on her chest and frowning. Kalvis kissed her forehead with a playful grin.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some clothes to wring away from female peers." Mostly he meant the Halflings and Bellethiel, because Fariwyn knew his body well enough. He winked suggestively at her on his way out.

One by one they gathered, all refreshed and clean, to eat something and start camping for the afternoon. The last to join them was Kalvis, tossing his boots carelessly by the horses and hanging his tunic to dry. He playfully yanked an apple from Fariwyn's hand and gave it a bite. Kalvis had been in a lighter mood ever since he acquired the axe, for it meant a step closer to his beloved. His wet pants adhered to his muscled legs like a second skin, leaving little to imagination as he paraded before the ladies to go collect some firewood. The pleasant view did not go unnoticed; Bellethiel blushed, suppressing a smile, while Fariwyn's eyes followed him indiscreetly until he disappeared from sight, only to be busted by the scolding peer of her cousin Eoden.

"I.. think I must wring my clothes, excuse me..." She disappeared from sight in an obvious attempt to deflect.

Eoden shook his head, and then addressed the halflings, "We're setting up camp, I will need your help." He made a point to keep the troublemakers busy.

Meanwhile, Kalvis was picking up sticks and branches, when he heard rustling leaves nearby. Judging by the noise, he could tell it was something small. Quietly, he unsheathe his hunting dagger, spreading some branches from bushes where the sound came from to find a pair of rabbits. He tossed his dagger and succeeded at pinning one of them against the bark of a tree, while the other scurried away. It could make for a nice broth. Upon returning to camp site, he held the rabbit high on one hand while carrying the firewood on the other arm.

"Looks like the meat is back in the menu!" He announced loudly, only to notice two gutter worthy smirks on two female faces; their eyes were on HIM. "Um, I meant the rabbit." His voice trailed off as he tossed his prey at the feet of the halflings to deviate the attention, "Here, you know what to do with it."

After wearing his already dry tunic, he set up to ignite the campfire. That's when Anggil approached him, leaning casually against a nearby tree.

"Well Master Durin, I doubt any will question your claims of kinship with King Dain, now that you possess the axe of your forefathers. My time in Arda is almost over and I must be answering the call of the seagulls soon. But I can still spare some time if you need my guidance. Which way do you wish to go from now? Back to Anórien or forward to Erebor?" Anggil's question was a fair one, knowing his companions to be nothing but mere saplings compared to him. All of them were barely adults on their respective races age, in need of guidance still.

"To be honest, Master Anggil, I have never ventured as far from home as I am now. I have come too far to give up, but I cannot find the route on my own. So if the rest of you are willing to do the journey with me, I choose Erebor." Kalvis said humbly.

"I will go..." Said Eoden, who overheard the conversation. "I have always wanted to see Erebor. Besides, I wouldn't let a Dwarf have all the glory on his own." He smiled with obvious jest.

With a big grin, Kalvis placed a hand on Eoden's shoulder. "I am honored to count with your loyalty, Master Eoden. The Valars favor those that honor their word!"

"But first, I must deliver the message to my father upon next stop, if your raven friends are willing?" Added Eoden.

"Of course! It's the least I can do for all you have done for me!" Responded a very grateful Kalvis.

Anggil turned to the young Rohirrim, "Before we go any further, Horse Master, I would like a word with you. For I foresee trouble on the road that must be resolved ere we set out."

"I guess I leave you two to speak" Kalvis excused himself as he left to pester the halflings with his endless appetite. Then, after asking Bellethiel about Fariwyn, he set out to find her.

Eoden narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful gesture, "If what troubles you isn't for all ears, then perhaps somewhere away from everyone else is best?"

Anggil remained stoic, studying the young Rohirrim like an open book for a long time. Eoden was already impatient. Finally the elf spoke, "An oath drives you, Eoden. And now you come to a crossroads wherein that oath could be turned against you and drive you down a path to ruin and darkness. Is this to be your fate? To let a sworn oath dictate the life of one who did not swear it?"

His cold gaze watched Fariwyn on the background, as she returned with the blacksmith. Each with elusive gazes to one another, confirming what he learned of them through Bellethiel's indiscreet mind games at the mines. One of the halflings gave the elbow to the other as the lovers returned. That's when Kalvis tossed another rabbit to them. The halflings frowned because it meant more work. Their comfort was that it also meant more food. Anggil's attention was back to Eoden with a penetrating gaze.

Eoden narrowed his eyes at the elf, pondering the meaning of his words. "My word is mine to do as I will with. Only cowards go back on their words when fear takes over, which I am not."

"Your bravery is NOT in question Son of Eorl. But beware of swearing an oath that will carry you beyond hope and leave you powerless to fulfill without resorting to evil and brutal action." Anggil was genuinely worried about what Eoden would do upon knowing of what took place behind his back.

"Whatever dangers and darkness I face for the sake of my word, they are part of that oath I make. I would rather die with honor, than be stripped of it in life." He spoke with absolute conviction.

"I believe you are a good man, Eoden. But pay heed to Angetinwe, Elf of the people of Feanor. Do not bind your honor and your life to rash oaths." Without another word, Anggil turned away quietly to a small rock outcropping, fixing his eyes on the distant green wall of Mirkwood across the river.

"You speak in riddles." He said as Anggil left. Eoden felt his frustration grow to a point of near anger. "I think I will never understand the ways of elves." He sighed and took leave for a walk away from the camp to try and decipher the cryptic message, if he could.

Meanwhile, Kalvis was pestering Fariwyn with his manly needs, "When?" He whispered over and over while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I already told you. Please quit it, we could be overheard!" She whispered back, in hopes that he would drop it. But he was stubborn like that, so she grabbed an apple and threatened him with it.

"Woah, I get it! You can have the tent all to yourself!" Kalvis left her side to search his saddles for a flask of ale. The taste and scent made him a little homesick. Not knowing what awaited on Erebor had him nervous. However, if he succeeded, he could marry Fariwyn without being questioned.

After some time, the Halflings called for all to line up for dinner. They were getting fed up with so many chores, which was a collective plot from all the party members to keep them from mischief.

"About time! I am already famished. It is not wise to starve a half dwarf! We get violent when that happens!" His purpose was to intimidate the halflings because it amused him.

"I cannot wait to be back in Bree. I am already tired of this lot" Said Posey.

"I cannot wait either. But it seems we are stuck with them for a long time, so our best bet is to do as we are told for now." Responded a very regretful Rosey.

"That smells really good, I cannot wait to have a taste of hobbits cuisine" Said a very hungry Fariwyn, unusual of her.

They were about to start eating, when the elf Anggil came rushing to them with obvious worry in his eyes, "Where is Eoden?"

"Eoden? I'll be damned if I know! When last I saw him, he was talking to you." Said Kalvis.

"Why do you ask? Is he in danger?" Asked Fariwyn with concern.

That's when the ground began to shake in intervals, followed by faraway muffled drum sounds as the sun was setting...


	18. Chapter 17: Feeling so Small

**Chapter 17 - Feeling so Small**

The rumbling sound was closer each time, driving the horses uneasy as they fought the bridles to break free. The halflings sought shelter atop the tree branches and the tents shook slightly with each tremor.

"What in Mahal is that?!" Exclaimed Kalvis, his eyes seeking answers from the all knowing Anggil.

"If my hunches are correct, we are about to deal with a troll. Grab your weapons and follow me, Master Durin. We must find Eoden before it's too late." Both Kalvis and Fariwyn followed him.

Anggil charged through the forest. He wasn't exactly sure where Eoden had gotten to but he had a general guess. He skidded through drifts of leaves at high speed. Trolls and Giants were rare in this part of the world, seldom coming down from the mountains. But that absolutely didn't mean it was impossible that such a beast was near. The lovers lost him from sight at a given moment, but they kept running, confident that they would meet at some point.

Meanwhile, Eoden sat upon a fallen trunk still trying to figure out Anggil's words. He was plucking a twig while deep in thoughts, when he heard a rumbling from deep within the forest. At first he dismissed it as a falling rock maybe. But then, after several more rumbles, Eoden held his hand steady to his blade. He leaped from his seat, landing on his feet. Whatever that was, it was headed his way and judging by the sound, it was a very large thing moving fast.

"Get your swords! Get your swords!" He yelled in hopes that his voice would reach the others if he could not.

Just as he was ready to yell out again, Eoden fell and his call went without sound. His blade slipped from his grasp. He leaned over to scoop it up. Right then, Anggil arrived, finding him by chance and taking him under the shoulder to help him to his feet.

"Quickly, retrieve your sword! We must lure this creature into the open. We stand no chance if we fight it here!" Said Anggil, drawing his swords and ready for combat...

Not too far from them, Kalvis and Fariwyn were back to back, turning abruptly from one side to the other in an attempt to find Anggil.

"I think he went this way!" Said Fariwyn, getting deeper into the woods with no further notice.

"Fariwyn no! Wait!" Kalvis bellowed, moving the foliage of bushes to the sides as he made his way through to follow her.

The beast was splitting trees in it's pathway. Suddenly, all tremors stopped. It was an Olog-Hai troll who stopped just before Eoden and Anggil for a moment, glaring upon them and letting out a deafening roar. Its breath was rotten. Eoden was dumbfounded, because his childhood tales fell short to what he was facing now. Although he was no coward, the young Rohirrim was only 19. Therefore, he had zero experience with situations of this magnitude.

Anggil called the attention of the troll away from the bewildered Rohirrim, running into an open area. With constant blows of it's arms, the beast ripped off bushes while chasing the elf, giving away their exact location with loud roars. Once at a clearing, Anggil defied the gravity laws with a graceful jump, landing at the troll's back and stabbing it repeatedly with one of his blades. He only managed to make the beast angrier.

Eoden joined the attack after coming out of his astonishment, distracting the troll by standing before it. The ground trembled each time the beast slammed its fists on it, trying to squash the Rohirrim unsuccessfully. Kalvis and Fariwyn joined shortly after. She stopped upon crashing against the leg of the monster from behind, letting out a high pitched scream of terror.

"Fariwyn, watch out!" Yelled Kalvis as he approached to the battle scene. He swung his hammers with mortal blows against the legs of the beast, "Bring your pretty face to my hammers, hideous creature!"

One second, the troll was bending trying to catch Kalvis, and the other, it was throwing its arm back trying to catch Anggil. Eoden took advantage of the troll's distraction to charge against the other leg, slashing the skin with his sword in hopes to bring it down. Fariwyn began to climb to a tree to get a better angle for her arrows, but her position was no longer needed. Before long, the beast was staggering.

"Out of the way!" Yelled Anggil.

Eoden and Kalvis made it out just in time to see the troll drop to its knees. Anggil jumped to the head, keeping perfect balance with the beast's shifting position where his blades plowed through the skull. The troll slumped to the ground near Kalvis, swinging its fist with a powerful blow as one last reflex, forcing the blacksmith to duck and roll out of the way. Once down, Eoden plunged his sword to one of the eyes, while Kalvis smashed the teeth with his hammers. They all succeeded to kill the beast.

Kalvis and Eoden were back to back, sliding down to the ground and panting heavily, all splattered with troll blood, while Anggil was fresh from the fight, stoic as usual and clean, safe for one misplaced hair on his forehead which he placed back. By the time Fariwyn reached the branch for a better angle, the males had finished the troll already.

"Is there any more of those things around?" Asked Kalvis to the all knowing Anggil, who responded with a negative shake of his head. Kalvis addressed Eoden then, "Are you alright?"

"No worse than before. And you my friend?" Eoden returned the question in concern.

"Aye. Just as we washed off spider guts, now we have to wash off troll blood. All this activity has made me hungry. Don't know about the lot of you, but I am going back to finish my stew" Kalvis passions reduced to three things: War, Food and Love, in that same order.

Fariwyn was finally down the tree, protesting heavily. "Wouldn't you men remember I wanted to partake too? This is so not fair!" She pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest

"If you were not so slow, you would have partaken for sure." Said Kalvis teasingly.

"I think I'll excuse myself for now. The impression has made me dizzy" Said Fariwyn, heading to her tent to lay down for a moment.

"Speaking of food, I'll go check on the hobbits." Said Eoden as he headed back to camp.

"This is strange. Since the victory at The Black Gates, such beasts haven't ventured this far down the mountains. I think it would be prudent if the watch on the mountain passes was tightened." Said Anggil, prowling the edge of the clearing around the obvious trail of the troll.

"So do we expect more of these creatures then?" Asked Kalvis.

Anggil shook his head, walking back down the trail of destruction left by the troll. "Eat while you can. I'm going to follow the trail as far as its safe. Perhaps I can find the beasts bolt hole."

Just as Kalvis was turning to leave, Anggil stopped him. "Master Durin, I must find the source of these fell creatures. It means we part here to not meet again. But be not afraid. As long as you follow the road north along the Anduin River, and then turn east of the Old Ford through the Forest Road of Mirkwood, you should be fine. Do not stray from the path and you will reach Erebor in no time. However, something still troubles me."

Kalvis tilted his head to the side with narrowed eyes, "What is it?"

Anggil placed his lightweight hand on the blacksmith's shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. "Keep your heart's desires guarded and your secrets safe. You are one of the few remaining direct descendants of Durin. Dark times await you, in which the judgement of your best friends will be clouded for honor's sake. Remember there is no cowardice at all in avoiding confrontations."

"Anggil, what do you mean?" Kalvis was puzzled with the elf's riddles.

"Sometimes, the biggest act of courage is not in taking a life, but in knowing when to spare one. Do not let pride blind you to reason. You will understand these words when the moment arises. I see a leader in you, waiting to surface. I trust you will act to the best interest of your companions at heart, for you will be the oldest among them when me and Bellethiel are gone. Safe paths, my friend! May the Valars bless you all." With that said, Anggil parted ways to follow the tracks of the troll.

Kalvis remained thoughtful for a moment...

Once back into the camp sight, he noticed Bellethiel was not there at all, so he assumed she left already.

The rest of the party members were eating their meals, hoping not to find anymore unpleasant surprises for the evening.

It was clear from Fariwyn's exaggerated grimace that dinner did not meet with her standards. But her hunger was stronger, so she devoured it desperately. Kalvis raised one of his bushy eyebrows, surprised at her sudden lack of manners. Even Eoden noticed the subtle changes in his cousin, who seemed to be forcing herself to eat. The blacksmith took his now cold stew and sat by his beloved, finishing it from three gulps.

He dared wrap his blood stained arm around Fariwyn's shoulders teasingly, "Would you be willing to tame this troll you have for a lover?"

"KALVIS?! Get off me you stinky oaf!" Fariwyn made gestures of disgust, removing his arm from her faster than a blink.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong with you, woman? You have been acting odd towards me lately" His mischievous smile erased completely, unable to understand her rejection.

"Well, maybe if you did not insist in offending my sense of smell, I would not have the need to act so 'odd' as you call it!" She covered her nose and mouth, feeling nauseated.

"Very well, I guess the most prudent thing I can do is take a bath to not offend '_thy royal nostrils_'! You are welcome to join." He said with sarcasm, as he left to a far area of the river where no prying eyes would ogle his manly forms.

Fariwyn became inexplicably sentimental as she saw him depart. That nauseating sensation returned to her in an annoying way. "I need to go, excuse me..." She said to her companions, running away after Kalvis.


	19. Chapter 18: Expanded Bloodline

**Chapter 18 - Expanded Bloodline**

Two weeks had passed since the elves left without a trace, leaving Kalvis and Eoden with the responsibility of the others upon their shoulders. As advised, they followed the north route along the Anduin River, with frequent stops every morning because Fariwyn had to 'go'. Those were moments the males took advantage of to study the maps and trace their route. Soon enough the cruel winter would be upon them, so they had no time to waste. That, in combination with Fariwyn's distance as of late, began to make the blacksmith homesick and irritable. They stopped by some old ruins along the road of the Gladden Fields to camp.

Fariwyn slid off her horse clumsily, which was so not her. The halflings began to do the tents as usual, while Kalvis and Eoden spoke of hunting because they were tired of fruit already. That's when Fariwyn passed them by hurriedly, disappearing behind the ruins. She was taking too long already, which spiked the blacksmith's curiosity. So he decided to follow her this time, while Eoden supervised the halflings. Kalvis arrived just in time to witness a very disgusting scene. His irritable mood changed to one of deep concern, as he approached behind her to wrap one of his arms around her waist, his palm to her belly soothingly while removing the hair from her face with the other. She began to gasp for air after throwing up, misty eyed and pale, sweating cold.

"How long have you been ill like this?" Asked a very worried Kalvis, caressing her face.

"The past couple weeks now, I thought it was just a stomach problem or something I ate, but I'm starting to doubt it." Her lack of energy had her speaking in whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said softly.

"I did not want you to think of me as a coddled princess, I.. I'm sorry." She panted as she sat on the ground.

Kalvis looked away, sighing with exasperation. "If it's the hobbits' cuisine, they will have to hear me."

"I don't think it's something the hobbits did, Kalvis. The food tastes good, but it makes me sick afterwards. Especially on mornings..." Just as she pronounced that last word, the facts connected in her mind. "Oh no..." She muttered.

Kalvis sat before her, eyes narrowed to her muttering and seizing her gently by the shoulders. "Fariwyn, you are scaring me. What's wrong?" That's when her bit of information made it to his brain, "Wait, mornings you say? You mean that…" He couldn't say more, rising abruptly and pacing the area nervously.

It only made sense because it had been eight weeks since their tryst in the forests of Lorien. Kalvis resumed his seat before her, taking her hand gently on his and gazing into her eyes.

"Did I do this to you?" A silly question it was, because he knew the answer was yes.

Fariwyn's hand fell down to her stomach, her eyes widening at Kalvis as they assimilated their situation, "What will we do? If Eoden finds out, so will my parents..." She groaned at the thought, which only made her nauseated again.

Kalvis took an apple, rubbing its skin against his tunic and slicing it in small bits for her, "Eat these, they will help settle your stomach. I have no idea how long until we find the next populated area, so these will have to do." With the back of his hand, he caressed her face to help her ease down. "It's a relief to know it has nothing to do with the cuisine of the Halflings, it means they live another day"

Meanwhile, Eoden had all the necessary gear to go hunting. An activity that forged strong bonds between him and the half dwarf with simple conversations that did not require a high level of education. Unlike the elves, the blacksmith did not speak in riddles or invaded his mind, which was a big relief.

"These two have taken too long already, Brego. I wonder if Kalvis forgot we were going hunting. You think my cousin is giving him a hard time again?" The horse neighed and nodded repeatedly. "I don't know, but I think I should check before the night falls."

Eoden left his horse's side to approach to the ruins, far enough to not intrude into a possible private conversation, "Kalvis, is everything fine?" He shouted, "Do we hunt or not?"

The sudden shouts startled them both. The unexpected news left hardly any room for coherent thinking, let alone hunting, where precision was needed to catch the prey.

"Just a moment!" Kalvis bellowed, addressing Fariwyn afterwards. "We should return or they will suspect. But before we do, I want to ask you something…" Kalvis dropped to one knee, taking her hand on his and whispering, "Fariwyn, would you marry me? Pardon the circumstances that lead to this rushed proposal, but I want to right you. No heir of mine should suffer the way I did, I am not my father..." He said resentfully still.

Fariwyn was speechless for a moment, wide eyed with tears. Her heart pounding hard as he spoke. It was like a dream, he wanted her... forever.

"Fariwyn, I love you. Please think this carefully and give me your answer when you are ready" He was conscious he had nothing to offer.

She pulled him into a tight embrace after his proposal and kissed him deeply while they were still out of Eoden's sight, "Ye need not wait. Mine answer is yes."

With that said, he carried his energy drained beloved back to the camp. On his way, he saw Eoden waiting, "I am afraid we will have to postpone the hunting for now. Something that Fariwyn ate did not agree with her and I will not leave her alone to hunt. I'm sorry" He did not give any details that could compromise them.

After hearing Kalvis, Eoden stored his weapons back into his saddles. Whether his cousin was truly ill or just being her usual dramatic self, he could not tell. It was best to make sure she was not on her death bed just in case. After all, he swore to bring her back safe and sound.

"This seems more and more an ill favored journey the longer we stay on it's path. Rivendell is close, we should seek aid there." He said.

"Um... I do not think we need a side trip to Rivendell, it's just something I ate!" Fariwyn refused vehemently, thinking the elves would air out her secret.

Knowing his cousin to be one that could not be reasoned with, Eoden reached out for Kalvis instead. "She isn't well, and we should leave now lest she die as we sleep." There was an urgent tone in his words, believing she could be poisoned.

Kalvis followed suit to Fariwyn's words, "She is too weak to travel tonight; we could be doing her more harm than good if we move her now. I'll keep watch." His eyes screamed guilt louder than words. He wrapped her up with a hide blanket to keep her warm, touching her face gently for signs of fever, but he found none. "She will be fine, I promise."

After making sure she was all bundled, Kalvis walked away for a moment, fearing his obvious unease would give him away. He needed to breathe far from peers. As a distraction, he began to sharpen his hunting knives that needed no more sharpening. It was obvious that Eoden had no say on the matter. So he sat by the fire to start composing a letter. Kalvis lifted his sight for a moment, intrigued by Eoden's activity. He approached to have a better view, sitting by his side.

"What are you up to?" Asked Kalvis with curiosity.

"Just a few written words, one on behalf of the halflings for Merry and one on my behalf to Gondor." He explained, setting his eyes back to the parchment to continue. "How is my cousin so far?"

"She fell asleep. Apparently the apples helped her" Kalvis decided to avoid questions he would not be able to answer, "Who in Gondor do you write to, if I may ask?"

"Aeryn, is who she is." A spark of pride could be seen in his eyes when he said her name.

Their conversation was interrupted by their horses neighing to apparently nothing. For Brego to be alarmed, it meant something unusual was lurking around. Both males drew their weapons with no second thoughts. Rustling leaves and moving branches under normal circumstances would have been dismissed as maybe wind and squirrels, but not when it concerned nervous horses. All the noise woke up the rest of the party.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Kalvis bellowed.

From above the canopies, a blonde elf landed with grace before them both. Her cerulean blue eyes were wide. She placed her bow and arrows on the ground and paced back with both arms up to show she was meaning no harm. "_Áni apsenë ... Áva rucë ... naid bain vaer ..._"

"Every bloody elf know the common language, so what's the need to leave us in disadvantage with your mumbling? Make yourself understood!" Demanded Kalvis.

"Forgive me, I mean no insult. My name is Lisse. I wont bring harm by the Valar I vow. Your friend, she is unwell? Perhaps I can help? But not like this, not in violence..." The elf girl spoke softly.

"Is there any more of you around, or are you the only one? You better speak now because I will be able to tell. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox!" Now that was pure dwarf bragging. Of course there would be more of them, since they were at the frontier of Mirkwood.

Eoden lowered his sword, addressing Kalvis. "Calm my friend. She is no threat, look. She is more frightened than anyone here. If we cannot travel to Rivendell for aid, maybe we can accept her help?" His reasoning convinced the half dwarf.

Kalvis put his hammers down, "Lisse, eh? I am Kalvis 'Hammer hand'. My companion here is Sir Eoden of the Rohirrim. The beautiful lady there is my beloved Fariwyn. She is sick and I will not risk moving her on horseback until she is better. If your intentions are honorable, let it show!"

"Seems like no real peril awaits us. Let me go calm Brego." Said Eoden, sheathing his sword and moving away.

Kalvis spoke to Fariwyn to allow the elf examine her and give her something for the symptoms, finding resistance of her at first. Her refusal was only expected, fearing her secret to be aired out. But Kalvis convinced her.

"_Mae govannen Herinya._ If you allow it, I might help ease what ills you, or at least bring some comfort until Imladris." The silvan elf spoke in gentle tones. "I am no healer, but I can offer relief until you are under the care of hands you trust."

As someone that had been in communion with nature, Lisse could easily tell what troubled them both. But she was not one to reveal things that were no concern of hers. She concentrated in easing down Fariwyn's illness, and with it, her lover's worries. However, in order to help her further, the silvan elf needed to know more. So she made some personal questions.

"I believe that is a talk she will refrain from. Thanks for your help." Kalvis interrupted the elf's inquiries, "If what you gave her will settle her down, then that's all she needs. Being her ear is my job!" He came across slightly harsh and overprotective.

"Its okay, Kalvis." Fariwyn rested her hand gently on his forearm to calm him down.

He whispered something to her ear and then kissed her lightly, "Let me go appease your cousin. He is worried about you." He nodded to the elf, thanking her for the attentions, and heading towards Eoden. "Fariwyn is a lot better, I think we might be able to resume our journey in the morning."

"That's good to hear. Speaking of journey, you think your raven friends might be able to deliver two scrolls? One is for Rohan in behalf of the halflings, and the other goes to Gondor." Eoden smiled.

"Of course! May I?" Said Kalvis, extending his hand to get the tiny scrolls from him. With a loud whistle, his raven friends landed on his shoulders. Kalvis spoke to them, tying each message to a different raven and instructing them where to go. They fled away with the messages as the sun was setting.


	20. Chapter 19: A Meeting on the Road

**Chapter 19 - A Meeting on the Road**

The silvan elf came along with them by the road along Mirkwood that bordered the Anduin River. It was only handy to have one knowledgeable of herbs and plants among them, in case any other episodes of illness took place. In fact, the elf Lisse kept watch over Fariwyn closely enough, knowing her condition. They had been riding for four days since the ravens were sent in opposite directions across Arda to deliver the messages.

At high speed, a noisy raven landed on the blacksmith's shoulder with one loud cawing.  
The raven communicated in quick chirps with him. Eoden shot a glance at Kalvis, highly amused because their communication reminded him of Brego.

"That's rather interesting…" Said Kalvis, the raven chirped a bit more and fled away. He turned to Eoden, "I am afraid your message to Gondor was not received there. But it has been delivered. Your receiver's current location is Rivendell."

Eoden raised an eyebrow, "Rivendell? Then she isn't far from us now."

"On that note, how long until we reach the Old Ford?" Kalvis seemed slightly impatient.

Eoden smiled, "We should be on it soon."

"Does it mean we can stop when we reach the Old Ford? It would do me good to stretch my legs" Suggested Fariwyn.

"It's not a bad idea at all…" Kalvis gave her a knowing gaze, curling his lips in a way that made her blush and look away elusively. "I wonder what kind of reception I will get in Erebor, or if the dwarf clans will accept me..." He was idly caressing his axe.

Eoden raised an eyebrow with amusement, "Well, if they don't, I suppose you have a cursed weapon that can take care of it all. And since we are so close to Rivendell, maybe we could stop by and have Fariwyn examined, just to be sure she is well."

"Ri..ven..dell? Um, I'm.. I'm just fine Eoden. All I needed was some rest. Besides, we should not delay another day, should we?" Fariwyn turned to her lover, expecting him to back her up, "Kalvis, should we?"

"Um.. aye! I don't think a stop in Rivendell will be needed, you seem well enough to continue." Responded the blacksmith, partially distracted with his axe.

All the while, Lisse observed the interaction in silence while the hobbits were busy teasing one another. By the look in Eoden's eyes, he was already suspecting.

Far in the distance, some silhouettes could be made; two horses and two persons. But the slight fog did not make them clear enough. Kalvis narrowed his eyes, "I think we have company ahead" He grabbed the hilt of his hunting knife just in case.

Eoden lifted his eyes to where Kalvis focused, recognizing one of the silhouettes. "It can't be." A smile drew on the Rohirrim's face; the closer they got, the more familiar the silhouette was. He had no more doubts, so he galloped towards them.

"Eoden, wait!" Fariwyn bellowed to no use, because he did not listen.

Their fears were eased when they heard the Rohirrim's name yelled with excitement from the other side. Seeing no peril, they approached to the gathering, interrupting a very emotive moment between royals.

"What are you doing in Rivendell? Is everything well in Gondor?" Asked a very emotive Eoden to a dark haired fair lady, after breaking from their intimate embrace.

"I was on my way to meet you in Erebor. I'm glad I've run into you sooner so that Carrick can go on his merry way. Right, Carrick?" Asked the lady to her royal guard, when the rest of the clan approached.

Eoden's smiled obliterated, "My cousin approaches," He was not so thrilled about her, "... and her lover. We have Hobbits with us too, and a silvan Elf."

"Her lover... Interesting." Her inquiry was quickly dismissed with a smile as the others approached, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Aeryn, daughter of King Ellessar and Queen Arwen of Gondor. This is my personal guard, begrudgingly mind you, Carrick."

Fariwyn dismounted her horse with the blacksmith's help. She placed both her hands to the small of her back for support as she stretched with obvious discomfort, moving closer to the gathering and addressing the princess of Gondor, "It has been a long time since last I saw you, Aeryn. Please, meet Kalvis, my beloved"

Kalvis looked at her with a stern gaze, bowing his head slightly without breaking eye contact. No doubt the lady was beautiful, but then again all elves are. "Merry met" He said dryly. Kalvis noticed how Princess Aeryn studied him with curious eyes and it made him uncomfortable. It wasn't hard to guess she was probably wondering about him being Fariwyn's lover, for it also meant he was who her brother was turned down for.

Aeryn straightened and nodded her head to each in greeting before returning her attention to Fariwyn, "It has indeed been some time since we've seen each other. You seem… well." A teasing smile crossed her lips as her eyes moved between the lovers.

Carrick coughed behind her and she tilted her head towards him before looking at everyone once more. "If Prince Eoden is crazy….I mean happy enough to take you with him…can I please go back now?"

Aeryn smiled softly at Carrick and reached into her saddlebag slowly before pulling an apple and tossing it at his head. "I heard that you oaf!"

During their distraction, Kalvis sighed, "_Great, more royals…_" He thought. His best remark was silence, for he was once more outnumbered by aristocrats. To hide his unease, he searched the saddlebags for an apple to eat, just to realize he finally ran out of them. Just as he turned, he faced a very jealous Fariwyn, who mistook their stare contest with mutual interest.

"Does the elf maid turn your head?" She asked, arms crossed on her chest and tapping her foot.

"Have you gone mad, woman? She is staring at me, so I stare back. Is that a crime now?" Kalvis sighed with exasperation, shaking his head and walking away to calm down.

Meanwhile, Eoden felt pity for the poor guard, "You may go, Carrick, I wouldn't have you endure anymore apples." Just as the guard bowed down slightly and left, Eoden addressed Aeryn, "If you wish to come to Erebor with us, I have no objection with your company." A quick glace was shot in Fariwyn's direction from afar, "It's far more pleasant than others."

"You'll let me go with you?!" The emotion was such, that Aeryn threw her arms around Eoden and kissed him happily, just to flush a deep red when she realized all eyes were on her. "I…uh….Oops." It was time to deflect, "Are you and your cousin fighting again? You two are quite strange when it comes to dealing with one another."

Eoden began to explain Aeryn all that went on during their journey, from when he met Kalvis to recent events where Fariwyn was strangely ill for a few hours only, and her not so credible explanation. He also took the time to introduce the rest of the party members while Fariwyn followed Kalvis away from hearing distance to try and appease him.

"Look, I made a mistake, alright? Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She said overly sensitive.

Kalvis seized her gently by the shoulders, "Listen to me, woman. I got enough troubles with you alone, expecting my child and hiding our sin from the rest of them. Do you honestly think I will solve my problems by getting into another? Elf maids are not my type. They are too stoic for my tastes and I like my women more alive. That's precisely what drove me to you. I need you to trust me on this, just as you trusted me your body not a few weeks past." He sighed, "Must add that I am already starting to… miss you…"

They were about to kiss, when the galloping hooves of what seemed to be another party approaching interrupted them.

"Grab your bow and arrows. It seems we got company." Both of them returned to warn the others, "A convoy approaches; I do not know what their intentions are, so I suggest we get ready for a 'warm welcome' just in case!" Kalvis grabbed his hammers, ready for whatever outcome.

Eoden didn't even lift his sword, "Calm my friend... They may just be on their way to Rivendell, as visitors. Be ready, but not hasty." He warned in a lowered tone, not to dissuade caution, but to remember good judgement before dire actions were taken.

Lisse smiled when she heard Eoden's encouragement to a peaceful approach, for she was a pacifist by nature, unlike the rest of her kin who were less wise and more dangerous. The convoy indeed turned out to be just a caravan passing by on their way to Rivendell. They all sighed with relief to know they would not need to engage into unneeded bloodshed.

Lisse knew the Mirkwood forest like the palm of her hand, for it was her home. So she climbed from branch to branch, guiding the party through the Old Forest Road. She preferred the branches of her tree friends over horses, because each sapling and old oak had a story of their own to tell. The rest of the companions followed the path on their horses. All of them were marveled at the natural beauty of the place that in their childhood stories was described as a cursed place protected by dark magic. An air of relief to know that was no longer the case invaded them, as the curse was lifted some decades ago, allowing them to enjoy a beautiful place instead. While Kalvis and Fariwyn shared playful stares to one another, Eoden held a conversation with his love interest, Aeryn.

"Why didn't you tell me about your faint spells? Carrick, your guard, emphasized a lot on watching out for them before leaving us" Said a very concerned Eoden.

"I did not want to worry you. They only happen when I am overwhelmed with other people's sensations. I am learning to block my empathetic powers. This is why I was in Rivendell." Aeryn blushed, a delicate pink colored her creamy skin.

"So there is one reason why not coming on this journey, and knowing you as I do, I'm sure you have an endless list of reasons why you should." He smiled radiantly to her.

"It was only a silly little fainting spell, I'm fine. But I do have a bit of a list in case you try to convince me not to come, but I hoped you would have preferred to have me come along." Said Aeryn with determination.

Eoden was amused at Aeryn's gaze, realizing how much he missed their long conversations. "In all honesty, I am happy with you here. It gives me someone of my stature to talk to."

After talking to her tree friends, Lisse pointed out a rest area ahead for her mortal friends. "There is a clear path this way, if you seek through the forest."

"Thank you Lisse," Eoden watched her for a moment, curious about elves' close connection with nature.

"That sounds good. How much longer until we reach Erebor? I am not good with directions. Are we closer yet?" Asked an impatient Kalvis, just to be smacked playfully on the shoulder by Fariwyn. "Ow? What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just felt like having some fun, Mr. Grumpy! The road is long and I am bored already" Fariwyn bit her lower lip to hide a mischievous smile.

The Halflings giggled, just to be silenced with his glare for the reminder of their travel. He resumed his attention to the Rohirrim, "What do your maps say, Eoden?" Just as he asked, Fariwyn smacked him again, "Can you stop that?"

Fariwyn giggled playfully, amused at the expression on Kalvis large sea blue eyes. He shook his head, muttering the word 'women' under his breath. Aeryn also shook her head at the not so ladylike behavior of the golden girl. She wondered if she should loosen up too around Eoden, but quickly decided against it.

Lisse answered the blacksmith's question, "It is a week's walk on foot through the forest, shorter if the pace is pushed." Her brow furrowed, looking towards Fariwyn, "Though, I do not advise pushing the pace. The horses will not bring much aid, I fear. As roots and vines grow wild in many places far better in these days than before along the road." All in all, Lisse's true concern was Fariwyn's condition, which was not her place to air out.

"A week?! Shouldn't we camp for a night or two at least? I know I could really use some rest." Protested Fariwyn.

Kalvis rode close enough to pinch one of her sides, making her squeak like a mouse. "And you are the one that calls me grumpy?" That did not amuse Fariwyn at all, who began to smack his shoulder repeatedly. He shielded from her childish attack, laughing heartily. "I think camping would be a good idea. SOMEONE needs more than just a rest…" Fariwyn composed immediately with embarrassment. "Maybe we can even hunt some meat, unless the rest of the party prefers wild mushrooms. I have seen them grow by thousands along the road"

The blacksmith's snide remark did not go unnoticed by Aeryn, who widened her green eyes in surprise, trying to dismiss what she thought she heard. Eoden noticed the sudden gloom on his beloved's face. That's when he saw Lisse embracing the bark of a tree while whispering to it, for which the Rohirrim dismissed his worries.

"_Áni apsenë_... um... forgive me, if rest is what you seek, there is a place to camp not far from here. It is off the road, which is for the best. That is.. if rest is what you still seek." Lisse left the question pending in the air.


	21. Chapter 20: The Gossip of the Trees

**Chapter 20 - The Gossip of the Trees**

Once at the clearing that the silvan elf Lisse pointed, everybody stopped and began to do what each was appointed by default. Kalvis removed the bedrolls and tent from the saddlebags of his horse, tossing them at the feet of the Halflings.

"You know what to do. Fariwyn, let's collect the firewood" She did not need to be told twice. In fact, she seemed happy to get lost with her lover deep in the woods…

Aeryn began to pitch her tent, watching the halflings do the same for the rest of the party. She was quite proud of the basic survival skills that Carrick taught her. Eoden gathered some rocks to build the fire pit, after pitching his own tent. That's when a thought assaulted his mind.

"Lisse, do you have a tent to sleep in?" He didn't immediately see her, but he knew she would most likely hear him.

"I will be well. The trees will provide me shelter enough should it rain. My kin does not sleep so I need no place to lay my head." Responded Lisse.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Fariwyn stopped Kalvis by placing her hand softly on his forearm. "Are we far enough?"

"I believe so, why?" Her feathery touch felt like pure bliss against his forearm.

"Actually I am having… cravings" Her tone was quite suggestive, which made him breathe uneasily.

"Maybe we can find wild berries? There must be some in this forsaken…" He did not finish his sentence when Fariwyn pulled him by the collar of his tunic for a hungry kiss, "I think I like your cravings…" With no second thoughts, Kalvis pinned her against a tree, kissing her with pent up desire. He had been refraining a painful lot for her sake.

"Let's keep it quiet, we do not need to alarm the others" She whispered.

"No we don't..." He resumed their fierce kiss, which meant they would not be available for quite some time...

While all others were busy with their respective tasks, Lisse noticed two were missing. She did not see them depart and that worried her. So she stood tall on the branches, searching through the woods for any sign. Through whispers in the wind, she learned what was witnessed by the trees, which made her cheeks burn with a half smile. She would not disturb the two.

The camp was set and the halflings were singing their merry songs to entertain the others, when Kalvis and Fariwyn finally returned with the firewood. Both were suspiciously relieved, hiding the blissful smiles that threatened to flourish. Their feelings overwhelmed Aeryn's ability to sense others, leaving her bewildered and pale. Once the fire was lit, Kalvis spoke with his lover.

"I'll go hunt with your cousin. You think you can survive without me for about an hour?" Asked Kalvis.

"You are not gone yet and I already miss you..." She said softly, his scent still fresh all over her.

He smiled, whispering something very intimate to her ear and picking his hunting weapons to meet with Eoden, who was already waiting. "I'm ready when you are. Shall we?" Just as Kalvis said those words, Aeryn reached them.

"Eoden, before you depart, I need to speak with you. Urgently. Alone." She said, while looking at the blacksmith in hopes that he would get the hint and give them some privacy.

"Very well, I guess I can collect mushrooms meanwhile." Kalvis wanted no part at all in what seemed to be a possible lovers conversation. So he kept himself busy, as far from them as possible.

Eoden saw her pale and began to worry, "You look like you have seen a ghost, are you alright?" He took her hand on his while looking into her eyes gently.

"I am fine, but I need to ask you something that is not easy for me to say. It's about your cousin. You said she was ill not long ago. Did her symptoms include throwing up, tiredness or odd moods?" Aeryn was hoping that was not the case.

Eoden narrowed his eyes, "Now that you mention it, those have been exactly her symptoms. She said it was just a rotten apple that she ate. But she acts so weird when I bring it up. Why do you ask?"

"Then it's just as I feared. Please forgive me, but I find no other way to say it. When Fariwyn and Kalvis disappeared just a bit ago, they had sex in the woods and I'm pretty sure she is pregnant." Her eyes were fixed on Eoden's, waiting for his reaction.

The man paced backwards in shock, "Are you sure?" The question was more for himself than for her, because he knew Aeryn would not make something like that up. "If what you say is true," He paused with a hard swallow "Then they not only have dishonored themselves, but made a liar of me." His eyes pleading for her to be wrong, refusing to accept the news.

Oblivious to what Eoden and Aeryn spoke about, Kalvis was picking up mushrooms to season whatever they would hunt, when one of the halflings came running to him.

"Master Hammerhand! Master Hammerhand! It's Miss Fariwyn, she looks ill. Rosey is with her" Explained Posey.

Kalvis handed the mushrooms to Posey and rushed back into the camping area, just to find Fariwyn lying down in the tent. He pulled her against his chest, "I'm here, love. Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm just dizzy, It will pass" She said lazily.

Rosey gave her a carrot, "Chew on this; it will be better than having an empty stomach!"

Fariwyn took the carrot and began to eat it, "Thank you!"

Having her so close made Kalvis daydream about how it would be like to wake up with her in his protective arms every day. He longed to marry her already.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Rosey.

"Aye, she just needs rest and coddles." Responded Kalvis.

"You make it sound like I was a baby." Protested Fariwyn lazily.

"Sometimes you act like one..." He grinned teasingly, knowing full well she was likely to smack him for it.

Up high on a branch, the silvan elf Lisse curled, wrapping her arms around her knees and feeling uneasy. Each couple kept to themselves and, although she could not hear their conversations, she could sense their emotions which made her tense. "_This will not end well_" She thought, particularly concerned about Fariwyn and the life that grew inside of her. She sought the comfort of the trees, thinking of what to do should things heat up between them.

Meanwhile, Aeryn did her best to ease down the Prince of Rohan with words, "I know not of how this makes you a liar, but your promises do not control your cousin's actions. She is old enough to know better and she is the only one to blame, not you."

Eoden shook his head with his eyes cast down, "I promised her father that I would make sure she returned in the same condition that she left. I should not have trusted as much. However, I am grateful for your honesty." He placed his forehead against hers in a gesture of defeat.

Believing they took long enough to talk, and seeing the sun starting to set, Kalvis decided to leave Fariwyn at the cares of the halflings, who were entertaining her with tales of mischief in Bree, and give the royal couple a reminder. "Eoden, are we hunting still? Is everything alright?" He bellowed from a prudent distance.

Just as Aeryn heard Kalvis, her entire body stiffened. Her misty green eyes pierced into Eoden's, whispering so the blacksmith would not hear. "Stay calm, please! I beg of you…"

"If Faramir was half he man he was in his youth, then Fariwyn would not be here." Muttered Eoden.

Hearing no response, Kalvis approached, just to be greeted with a not so welcoming tone, "Is it true? Do you not know the company who travels with us?" Said Eoden with disappointment.

Kalvis narrowed his eyes, looking at each of them with doubt. "Is it true... what do you mean by that? Of course I know who travels with us; too many annoying females that are all dependent on us to feed them. So we better hurry to go hunting with what little light is left. Shall we?"

Eoden turned to Aeryn, "We shouldn't be long. There will be no reason to worry." With that said, he kissed her forehead, nodded silently to Kalvis and moved ahead of him.

The blacksmith delayed just seconds, when he saw Aeryn blushing and looking away. He gave her a stern look trying to figure her out, before following the Rohirrim into the woods.

As the men left to hunt, Aeryn's sense of honor and natural intuition leaded her to seek answers from the silvan elf, knowing full well that she was not ignorant of the whole situation. It bothered her to think even Lisse would help keep something of this magnitude a secret.

"You knew didn't you? You were helping to take care of Fariwyn, that's why I've seen you around her." Aeryn's tone was a sharp one.

"Yes, _Herinya_. I knew of the life in her womb. I have been providing her with herbs to ease the pains that come with preparing for the child to come. I do not understand how a metal band around a brow can dull one's joy of such a gift." Lisse attempted to bring reason about a situation that could not be undone.

"I can feel your confusion and all I can say is that our position of power does not allow celebration of things that break the 'rules'." Aeryn was convinced of her words. 

"Nobility can be found within nature as well. The bear as powerful and territorial still loves her cubs. What are these rules you speak of? To Elves, the natural union of two that are in love turns them into spouses. Needless to say you too are elf-born. Is the position of power so deserving of following that new life must be treated as a crime? That I do not understand, _Herinya_." A single tear escaped Lisse's cerulean eye, as she thought of the scrutiny the unborn would be made to go through.

Aeryn flinched slightly at Lisse's words. "I know what you speak of Lisse. They love one another and that shouldn't be wrong. It wouldn't if a band branded each of their hands. As a half elf, I'm stuck between the world of nature and the world of men. If Kalvis and Fariwyn do not marry soon, everyone will know the child was conceived out of wedlock. Eoden deserved to know, maybe he can help move things along quicker. At least I hope so."

"You serve a great purpose between two lines that live and thrive in harmony, _Herinya_. Does not one here have the bearing to witness their pledge of union to each other? You speak of importance, as well as Eoden. Would that be enough?" At this point, Lisse was hoping for some happy medium for the lovers.

"No it wouldn't be enough sadly. Fariwyn is a princess whereas Kalvis is not royal. She is expected to marry someone who has a noble rank. I wish things were simpler. I'm lucky to have fallen in love with another royal." Aeryn sighed, feeling somewhat bad about the whole situation. "I don't know many people that I can talk to without them being afraid to watch what they say. I appreciate your thoughts and input. Believe me, I would like to see their story end happily, as long as it doesn't hurt Eoden. He is honor bound and so am I."

With that said, Aeryn moved away to be alone with her thoughts, leaving a very concerned Lisse about lamentable events to come.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Eoden was lost in thoughts about the shocking news. Kalvis waved a hand up and down before his face, "Are you alright, mate? You seem a bit distracted" His expression changed to one of mischief, "Oh I understand now… it's about your lass, aye? Women have that powerful effect on us."

"Shh! Look up on that branch." First, Eoden did not appreciate having his beloved spoken of in that light. And second, he was grateful for the group of pheasants on the branch, which served as a quick change of topic. "They are as big as well fed chickens, and between the seven of us it should be enough. We do not need scavengers feeling attracted to the smell of meat among us in our sleep."

"Very well" Whispered Kalvis, aiming at the birds. When his heartbeats became one with the surrounding evening sounds, he released his arrow. With a swift sound that cut through the wind, the bird was nailed to the tree, right through the heart. It was a clean kill.

Eoden aimed at his prey in mid air, watching it fall to the ground. As he approached to fetch his prey, he added with a certain cynic tone, "Besides, I highly doubt your lover will eat, as I do believe that bad apple still ails her."

"Bad apple? Nah. She is just tired. I'm sure some rest and a good meal will do her good." Kalvis unstuck the bird from the bark where it was nailed, "The sooner those Halflings pluck these feathers and cook them, the better it will be. Shall we?" He was ready to go back to camp.

"We should, it's colder, even the animals seek shelter now." It was then he inquired, not recalling Fariwyn doing much labor to make her so tired. "Tell me, what is my cousin tired from if she isn't ill?" Eoden wanted to see how far Kalvis would go to cover up an act of dishonor.

Kalvis looked at him with the corner of his eyes, raising one of his bushy eyebrows. He was certainly busted, "This whole quest is too heavy for a woman of her stature, used to the comforts of home. She is tired of everything, even of my scent. I love her and I will see that she is well attended"

Eoden listened, unmoved by his words and declaration of love. "You speak of love, and protection..." His tone eluded to knowing something, while plucking a wild flower from the ground. "Look at this flower. If I wish to give it to Aeryn, in what condition should I keep it until it's properly delivered? Should I keep it pure so that its value stays and honors my intention? Or be careless, so that it would be diminished of it's value and my intentions are not honored to her?"

Kalvis tilted his head with narrowed eyes, "Am I to assume my sentiments mean nothing?" He did not like where the conversation was going, "Look, I am troubled enough to solve riddles as it is. All I want is to get to bloody Erebor already and either get acknowledged or laughed at and stepped over. But if luck is on my side, I can give them.. um.. her a better status. Gah! I don't even know what I am saying. Let's get these bloody birds cooked already!"

At this point, silence was his best friend. So he said nothing else until they reached the encampment, where he was greeted by an emotive embrace of his lover.


	22. Chapter 21: Burning Bridges

**Chapter 21 - Burning Bridges**

Just as Kalvis went straight to his lover to ease from a stressful conversation, Eoden approached Aeryn to place on her dark hair the wild flower he plucked from the ground. He smiled lightly, but his eyes were sad. So he moved to where Brego was in order to seek distraction. "I do not think I can continue." He confessed to his horse. "I am tied between honor and a promise, and for it I am paid with deceit by those I made the promise for."

Aeryn followed him, "I see no blows came during your hunt. Have you told him that you know?"

"Not yet. He did nearly say something, but he caught himself. Had I no idea, I wouldn't have noticed." His light hazel eyes shot passed her to where Kalvis and Fariwyn were last seen. "I'm hoping they tell me, the lies are insulting."

"Eoden, if we were in their position, would you lie to a friend to protect me? And trust me I understand that we wouldn't be so irresponsible, but for the sake of the matter, imagine we were. I know that your promise has been broken, but they love one another. They want to marry Eoden. I don't condone the sequence of events that has passed, but I think you shouldn't abandon hope over this. I think you should talk to them and tell them how you feel instead of holding it in." Her words were soft and gentle.

"No, we would never bring this shame upon our families. Your purity is more precious than any gem or metal of high value. I wouldn't want to take that from you before it is mine to take, I would not put you in such a position because I love you." His hazel eyes gently gazing at her.

Since the hobbits were gone on a trek into the forest, Kalvis decided to sit by Fariwyn and pluck the feathers from his prey in order to get half the job done for when they returned. Eoden was far from hearing distance, so it was safe for Kalvis to talk, "Your cousin asks a lot, and I don't know what else to tell him. If only he would let it go…"

Soon as he was done plucking the animal, he put it aside. Then he grabbed his hunting knife, cutting with it a lock of Fariwyn's golden hair without her consent, and one of his own.

"Hey! Have you gone mad? What was that for?" She protested immediately.

"Hush woman, I know what I am doing. Just watch.." Kalvis began to braid both hair locks together. He made two bands out of them, which he placed on his and her ring fingers. "For now, these will do until we can stop somewhere to get married. It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and no other, especially now that you are having my child"

A gentle kiss was placed on her lips as he caressed her still small belly. Just as they were talking, the halflings returned from their stroll with wild berries and taters, when they overheard the news.

Posey covered her mouth and Rosey widened her eyes. They looked at each other with wide grins, making themselves visible. "Congratulations are in order!" One of them yelled, interrupting the moment of bliss abruptly by giving the lovers a jump scare.

All the jubilant celebration of the twins got the attention of Eoden and Aeryn, who decided to join them and see what it was about.

"Please, hush please.." Pleaded Fariwyn with fear in her eyes.

Kalvis grabbed one of the hobbits by the arm, glaring at her, "Quiet you!" But he could not say much when he saw Eoden approach.

"And what occasion calls for this congratulations?" Inquired Eoden.

Kalvis turned his head to the Rohirrim, wide eyed and gulping while releasing his grip from the halfling. He fell silent as a grave.

"They are having a baby! It is always a motive for joy!" Spilled out the other Halfling loudly and with a wide smile.

"Mahal, help me..." Muttered Kalvis under his breath. He sighed with eyes fixed on Eoden's, "She will not be made to marry a prince she doesn't love" That was the best he could come up with, falling out of words.

The words below reached the keen ears of the wood elf, perched high in the crook of the bough of the old tree. She would not interfere with them in that. It was for Fariwyn and the life in her womb that Lisse moved so swiftly. Eyes pierced through the canopy of leaves in a nearby branch, watching and listening.

"Is it now?" Said Eoden to the hobbits, "How about you cook the pheasants? Here is another!" He tossed the dead animal to them to keep them busy and away from the scene. Once they were away from hearing distance, Eoden turned to Kalvis. "In fact, he wouldn't have her now, would he?" Gaze shifting to Fariwyn now, the judgement in his eyes seered upon her every inch. "I suppose you had to ensure that, didn't you? I pity your parents, who you so quickly bring dishonor to." He shifted his sight back to Kalvis, "And you! You forced me into breaking my word, MY word! I promised to return her in the same condition she left. THIS IS NOT THAT!"

"I know very well what I promised, Rohirrim. I promised to protect her with my life. THAT is the promise I made and my WORD is NOT questionable! What we do or don't is no one's business but our own. And she is not dishonored! I didn't run away, did I? NEITHER YOU, nor ANY FOOL with a status will question her value! UNDERSTOOD?!" –

They engaged into a heated argument about honor, virtues, and reputations; their faces at just inches from each other in a violation of personal space with angry glares. Each word they exchanged was more insulting than the previous. Once they ran out of insults, fists took place. Kalvis was first to throw a heavy blow, nearly connecting Eoden's jaw. But the man was not slow at all. He ducked and tackled Kalvis to the ground, taking advantage of his impulse to use his own weight against him. They were tangled to one another on the ground, rolling, kicking and pushing. None were making a splendid figure at that moment.

"Kalvis, NO!" Yelled Fariwyn in vain, because they were so enraged none listened. She ran to the Silvan elf for help, "Please do something to stop them, please!"

"Both of you, stop this nonsense! You are two grown adults fighting in front of a woman carrying a child." Aeryn was not listened either. In a desperate attempt to threaten them, she loaded her bow, not sure which to aim it at. "Cease this behavior immediately before one of you gets an arrow in…" Another presence invaded her senses and it came from behind the trees. She aimed her arrows there instead, "Eoden..." Her voice trailed off with fear.

The fighters barely had time to roll away from each other when a pack of three wargs charged against them fiercely, attracted by the scent of blood from the pheasants. While Lisse escorted the halflings and Fariwyn away from danger, and helped them climb trees for their safety, the other three fought the beasts.

In a rush of adrenaline and fear, Aeryn shoot three arrows at once towards one of the large beasts that was angrily charging against her. Eoden quickly pulled his blade from it's sheath, attacking with no second thoughts.

Kalvis hardly had time to grab one of his hammers and swing it violently against one of the wargs, making it yelp each time the hammer crashed against it's body. In a second of distraction in which he sought Fariwyn, the warg rendered its sharp teeth deep into the flesh of his left arm. "AAARGH! CURSE YOU!" The blacksmith had only seconds to act quickly before his arm was yanked out of the socket. He pulled a hunting knife from his boot scabbard and stabbed the warg repeatedly on the face until it let go of his arm. It gave him a moment of grace with which to take his hammer again and smash against the beast until he split its skull open.

Simultaneously, Eoden slashed through his warg with his sword, killing it almost instantly and running to aid Aeryn with hers, just in time to prevent it from biting her face. With a swift movement of his sharp blade, the beast lost its head, splashing the frightened Aeryn with black and smelly blood. "Are you alright?" He asked. Aeryn nodded, unable to pronounce words with a panic attack. She had heard endless tales of these creatures in her childhood, but not once did she face one so closely.

Kalvis panted exhaustively, reckoning the area for more fell creatures, but all three of them were down. His eyes searched the rest of the party, just to see some of them atop of the trees. Soon as he saw Fariwyn up there, he felt relieved to know she was safe. He dropped to the ground on his rear, totally worn out. "It is safe now, we took them all down!" He yelled.

Fariwyn climbed down as fast as her condition allowed her, running to Kalvis to check his injured arm, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, woman! It's just a scr… AAARRRG!" He grunted loudly with pain as soon as Fariwyn held his arm.

"Just a scratch, huh? It would not hurt so much if it was just a scratch. Let me take care of it." Kalvis sighed, removing his tunic with his good arm and exposing the bleeding injury. The bite was deep and probably damaged some tissue. It would get infected if left unattended, so Fariwyn took a skin of water and began to gently wash the wound.

Simultaneously, Aeryn finally reacted from her panic attack and uttered the words, "I need a bath… badly…"

Eoden nodded, "I will see to it." He turned to the others, to announce his intentions so they knew he would be absent for a few.

"Hopefully you don't end up having to swallow your pride, Rohirrim" Said Kalvis, remembering that's precisely how he lost control with Fariwyn.

"Unlike you dwarf, I guard her honor." Scolding eyes glared downward at Kalvis for his snide remark, before he left to escort Aeryn.

With the royal couple gone, Fariwyn resumed her attentions on her lover's arm. But no matter how gentle she tried to be, it made him grunt with pain.

"I am an idiot" He finally muttered.

"Kalvis, an injury can happen to anyone." Responded Fariwyn.

"I would not be wounded now if I was watchful.. GRRR! Careful, woman!" He grunted.

"I am being careful, but this is beyond my capabilities. I'll bring help" She said.

"It's nothing, really.." He insisted.

Fariwyn did not let him finish, "Don't tell me this is just a scratch again, Mister Grumpy! Who are you trying to impress with your stubbornness? Not I for sure. You are getting help and that's that!" She turned to the Silvan elf for help, "Do you by chance have anything that can ease down his pain and prevent infections?"

"I have something he can drink to ease the pain, as well as a paste I can apply to his wound before wrapping it." Knowing the blacksmith was in a foul mood, Lise spoke gently to appease him. "Please Master Dwarf, drink this. It will help ease the pain. I will need to apply this on your wound, _Herunya_... if you will allow it."

"What choice do I have? Just make it quick." He drank the pain killer she provided without protesting. The plastering on his wound felt uncomfortable, but he took it like a man. The blacksmith thanked Lisse for her patchwork.

"I will burn those corpses before they start to stink." He rose from the ground and grabbed one of the warg carcasses by the tail, dragging it to the camp fire with his good arm, where he laid it to burn.

"Love, you should be resting!" Said Fariwyn deeply concerned.

"Do not handicap me, woman. Wounded or not, I still have to do my tasks" He pulled from her and continued what he started.

Fariwyn sighed, her best bet was to leave him be until he decided to calm down. While watching her lover drag the wargs one by one to the fire, she sat by the silvan elf. "I want to thank you for helping us. You know, this is my entire fault. I ran from home to avoid being force married to a prince I do not love. That's how I met Kalvis, twisting his entire life just to fix mine." She admitted, "I have heard elves are wise, what advice can you offer me?"

The wood elf's brow furrowed softly as she looked on Fariwyn, "Patience. With the life in your womb, perhaps think what will be best to help secure its place in this world. Stress and anxiety will not be kind to your body as it begins its changes. He will need to find his way to peace too. But if you are well and grounded, it will be less taxing on him. Then perhaps he will find it easier to be in the company of his peers. All things happen with a purpose, it is the Valar's gift to us all." With that said, the silvan elf retired to keep watch from her tree branches, while the halflings resumed their cooking.


	23. Chapter 22: Pride set Aside

**Chapter 22 - Pride set Aside**

With the trust bonds crumbled, once the hurtful truths were aired out, both physical and emotional wounds were made. Eoden's only purpose to keep in this journey was to make sure his cousin was honored by marriage, for he lost all motivation to go on. Kalvis was not thrilled at all about knowing more royals, especially having no idea of the reception he would get. But the slight hope to become a worthy suitor for Fariwyn is all that moved him. The chilling winds of the coming winter did not help much, so Kalvis used his horse to carry their supplies, while riding with Fariwyn on hers to keep her bundled up and warm in his arms.

"How much longer until we get there? I could really use a warm bed for a change…" Exclaimed a worn-out Fariwyn, leaning her head against her lover's chest.

"Bless my beard if I know, but it should not be too long from what last I saw of your cousin's maps." Responded Kalvis.

The Halflings were skipping pits of their previous fruit meals against the ground for an entertainment, while heavily protesting about missing meals since they joined the quest. Their discomfort did not go unnoticed by the royal couple. All the while, Lisse kept climbing and leaping from branch to branch above the trees to lead their way. She was their guide. Tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

The mixed emotions in the group gave a slight ache to Aeryn's temples, "Is this how the rest of the journey shall be then? Can we not find some topic to speak of? The weather maybe? No, obviously not the kingdoms. How about the closest town or village we will stop at next?"

"I believe Dale is the closest village from here. Though I don't think we'll be there before the rain gets us." Said Eoden, looking to the dark clouds that gathered above them. Lightning stroke first, followed by a loud booming thunder 20 seconds after. The first drops of rain did not delay to fall; few they were at first but they became heavier. Brego startled, neighing at the booming noise as if the sky was breaking.

Eoden leaned forward, reaching his hand to pet his horse. "Calm, Brego, calm." As he spoke, his tone nearly hummed through the crashing rain, a sudden downpour.

"By my beard, I swear this quest has been cursed from the moment it began! You royals are bad omen, all of you! I should have taken heed from the moment you chose to appear in Anórien…" Kalvis muttered some curse words in Khuzdul under his breath.

"You really don't mean what you said, do you?" Fariwyn took offense for obvious reasons.

"Um… I don't even know what I am saying. But for the Valar sake, let's find some shelter" The blacksmith's words were aimed at Lisse, who knew these woods very well.

After a long time of searching, Lisse spotted a small crevice, clear enough from the forest floor to avoid any flooding and blessed with having two broad trees bent over and grown conjoined to form a natural shelter. They would have both stone and wood to keep the heaviest part of the weather from them. And just enough room for the three pairs. "There, left of the clear ahead of the road. Seek out the crevice under the twin elms."

The trail quickly became muddy. Small streams of water formed, running in the path against the direction the party traveled. The horses drudged their hooves through quickly saturated soil to higher ground; It was the sort of downpour that could easily cause a degree of dismay and confusion, and the wind didn't help matters. The Halfling twins trailed past the entire party and were first to join the natural shelter with no second thoughts.

Kalvis was certainly not a happy camper, "In there? Are you sure? I am starting to doubt your elven senses, lass!" He protested, knowing full well that lightning strikes trees first. But then another explosive thunder startled him out of his underpants and the rain became heavier. "On second thought, maybe we should get in…"

Fariwyn smacked his arm in a not so playful way, "You grump, I think it's perfect! All we need is your infamous fire and we are set. Too bad we cannot go for wood right now…" That last line was whispered in a certain tone for the blacksmith's ears only.

Kalvis blushed, scratching the back of his head and looking away elusively. "Ahem… There is… OTHER ways to make fire, one of them involves rocks and pine cones. Let's pray the Valar we get some luck"

They began to dismount their horses and enter one by one to the natural shelter. It was then that the wind suddenly kicked up, throwing forest debris with it, and Brego was already nervous from the storm. A series of branches battered Brego in the face, and in a fit, the Meara neighed in distress, sounding much like a wailing scream. He threw his legs up high in protest, kicking at the air, launching his rider from his back. Eoden was sent sliding down the distance they climbed to reach the shelter, through mud and rock, at a speed that only picked up with the slick ground.

As drenched as they were, it was only wise to strip as much as they could to have their clothes drying. A little exposition was better than suffering hypothermia, so they would have to trust each other whether they liked it or not. Kalvis had already begun; he removed his coat, tunic and boots when he heard the alert loud cries of Aeryn about the missing Eoden. They also alerted Lisse, who saw where the Rohirrim slid off to. After securing the horses, the three of them set off to find Eoden, while Fariwyn stayed in the shelter with the halflings.

Kalvis addressed Aeryn, "Did you see where your man went? I heard noises, but I cannot see him" His sea blue eyes narrowed as he tried to find the young man. Lisse pointed to the direction where she saw him disappear last. That's when he saw a trail of mud over the soaking grass and decided to follow it, "I think I know where we can find him!"

Aeryn grabbed a rope from Brego's saddlebags and headed out under the pouring rain with Kalvis and Lisse to find her man.

Meanwhile, Eoden rolled several times down the slope that moments ago he ascended to reach the crevice. The forest ground was a combination of drenched mud, and wet rocks. Once he stopped rolling, Eoden clawed at the soil to find his grip and was denied the grasp, as the mud carried him, sliding the rest of the way down to the bottom. Thunder rolled through the sky above, and rain mercilessly pounded into the earth with ferocious strength. Visibility suffered through the constant downpour, like a misty screen that veiled the already darkened forest. Eoden came to a stop upon even ground; wet mud coated his garments and mingled with his long hair. He laid on his back, limp, and without motion for a passing of few moments, the shallow water streamed over his face in the rain. In a jerking shift he rolled to his side in alarm, raising himself to his elbows and knees out of the waters sheath. Violently, he coughed and hacked, expelling the water intake that would otherwise drown him and drew in air. Body shuddering from both the shock of coming to, and the clinging cold.

Kalvis sighed with exasperation. The more they advanced along the muddy trail, the heavier the rain became. Constantly, he had to wipe his soaking wet curls off his face to see where he was going. The trail seemed to stop under a big muddy puddle and that's where they lost track.

"Guess this is it, the trail ends here." Said Kalvis with frustration.

"Ends?! What do you mean it just ends?! Where is he!?" Demanded Aeryn, like he had all the answers.

"This is where your elven trickery comes in handy, if you have any hidden under your corset. Anything at all!" Kalvis was not thrilled to admit a woman could outsmart him.

"Elven trickery? You know what dwarf, I've had enough of your serious attitude towards my status and race." Said Aeryn with indignation.

"It's Kalvis, alright? I am already tired of all of you using the other half of my race to diminish me every second!" He responded to Aeryn's joining the bash party to call him 'dwarf' with disdain.

"Very well, you can just go pound rocks for all I care. I'll find him without you!" She concluded.

"You're welcome..." Responded Kalvis with sarcasm, after he bothered to keep her company and lead the trail.

Aeryn turned in every direction looking for a sign of Eoden. It was then she heard coughing and she leaned over the ledge carefully to take a look. "Kalvis! Lisse! I found him! He is down there! Come help me!" Aeryn was anguished, "Eoden can you hear me? Please answer me!"

"Can you see him clearly? Is he able to climb?" Asked Kalvis.

"No, but I can feel his pain. We have to get him out of there. Do something please!" Aeryn pleaded to the blacksmith.

Lisse took the rope from Aeryn's belt, "If only you made things easier, _Herunya_, Master Blacksmith would be able to assist you better" The wood elf gave one end of the rope to Aeryn and the other to Kalvis, asking him please to help them with his strength. After a mini argument with Aeryn about survival vs useless protocols, Kalvis thanked Lisse for being the common sense in the group and then gave instructions to the Princess on what to do. He tied his end of the rope to a tree and gave the other to Aeryn so she could climb down and get Eoden with the promise that he would pull them both up. And so Aeryn began to climb down.

Kalvis was worried all of a sudden, knowing these royal kids were not used to surviving in the wilderness. The cold was slowly affecting him being topless and bare feet as he was, for he was not entirely dwarf. "How dangerous is it down there, lass?" He asked Lisse, because she knew these woods like the palm of her hand.

"Not much since the curse was lifted" Responded Lisse.

Kalvis yelled at Aeryn, who was half way down the rope. "Any luck so far?!"

Aeryn's foot slipped briefly on one of the steps she took, but she quickly caught herself on the rope and held firm. "I think I'm almost there!" After a few more steps, her foot hit water and she slipped on the rock at only a few inches from the puddle. "I'm there!"

"She made it!" The blacksmith smiled widely to Lisse when he heard that Aeryn reached the bottom.

Aeryn rushed to Eoden and smiled at him brightly, "We are going to get you out of here and you'll be by a warm fire in no time alright?" Kissing his forehead, she ran back for the rope so she could tie it around him.

"Everything fine down there?! Do we have him yet?!" Yelled Kalvis from above. His stomach began to make involuntary spasms as he was slowly freezing, not to mention the patch of his injury was soaked and it felt annoying.

Aeryn turned to Eoden and secured the rope around him quickly, tugging on it to make sure it was secure. "He's all set to pull up!" She yelled, stepping back so Kalvis could pull him up first.

"No! You must go first!" Demanded a semi conscious Eoden.

Aeryn smiled at him, "You're going up first and I'll be right up behind you ok? Don't fuss or you'll upset me."

With Lisse keeping watch, Kalvis placed both his bare feet against a steep rock for better grip and began to pull the rope with his gloved hands. The drenched clothes of Eoden duplicated his weight, making Kalvis having to apply more strength to pull the semi conscious man up. His arm injury began to act up, feeling like it was on fire every time he flexed it. His pain was manifested with grunts, clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. He stopped for a moment, tensing the rope between his hands to pant heavily for a few seconds in which Eoden was left hanging in mid air.

"_Herunya_, you are bleeding!" Said Lisse, when she saw the blacksmith's patchwork plastered with fresh blood from the exercise. Without waiting for his response, she helped pull the rope.

As soon as Eoden was visible, Kalvis grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and pulled him further up until he was safe. His arm was on fire. "Where is Aeryn?"

Eoden responded after an easy break from coughing violently, "She didn't come up." His voice was strained and hoarse.

Leaving a lady all by herself was not an option to Kalvis, regardless on how he felt. "Aeryn, can you hear me?"

"Yes, just throw the rope back down! I'll try to climb back!" After the rope was untied from Eoden and dropped, Aeryn tied it securely around her waist just in case she slipped, and started to climb up the slippery rocks to help the blacksmith with her weight, being fully aware of his pain as the empath she was.

Kalvis and Lisse began to pull the rope to get Aeryn up faster. Even though she was way lighter, his arm was swollen from the previous exercise, to the point of making him cringe with pain. At a given moment, he suffered a cramp. "QUICK! Any of you grab the rope! My arm is not responding.. If I release the rope now, we will lose Aeryn!"

At the mention of losing her, Eoden exhaustively threw both his arms to have a grip of the rope. Between the three, they finally succeeded at bringing Aeryn back up and safe. The strain was so much it rendered the Rohirrim unconscious, for he used the last strength left in him to save his beloved. Just as Kalvis thought his strength could be put to rest, now he had to tie the unconscious Rohirrim and drag him all the way back to the shelter.

After a walk that seemed endless, they reached the entrance of their shelter at last. Kalvis dropped to his knees unable to give one more step. The rope slid down his shoulder. Both his palms were touching the ground, eyes closed, lips parted in heavy pants. His hair hung to both sides of his face, dripping wet and shivering. Luckily for him, Fariwyn and the halflings already had set a camp fire.


	24. Chapter 23: Where True Worth Is

**Chapter 23 - Where true worth is**

Once at the warmth of their shelter, Aeryn thanked Kalvis wholeheartedly for saving her and her beloved. Her gesture certainly put to rest his bad impression of her. While Lisse began to prepare herbal remedies for both injured males, Fariwyn ran to Kalvis with a warm hide to wrap around his cold body.

"Kalvis! It was such an imprudence to go out like this; you could have died out there!" Fariwyn was scolding him.

"Thoughts of you helped keep me warm out there…" Responded an exhausted Kalvis to lighten her mood a little.

"Oh nonsense! Come closer to the fire so I can assist you properly." She tried to help pull Kalvis up but a painful grunt of his stopped her.

His left arm was unresponsive with three streaming droplets of blood from under his drenched bandage where the warg bite was. Lisse came just in time to assist him with her herbal remedy and replace the bandages while Fariwyn removed his remaining wet clothes, making sure the hide would keep him decent from peers. She sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist to help warm him up faster. It wasn't long before the halflings passed on hot beverages to all the conscious party members.

Meanwhile, Aeryn pondered if she should do the same to the unconscious Eoden, but the sole thought of stripping him made her deeply ashamed. That's when she saw a patch of blood in his hair; he had an angry bump, probably from the fall. Lisse did not take long to assist Eoden too, after finishing with Kalvis.

Once done healing the injured, Lisse retired outside to a small crevice in the upper part of their shelter, disrobing and using her garment as a last layer to keep the weather out of the cavity where she was at.

Before long, Eoden opened his eyes slowly and confused as he took in the form of all the present ones, noticing the elf was missing. "Where are we? Where is Lisse?" He said, still dressed in his drenched clothing and very dizzy.

"Probably out there being one with nature as usual" Responded Kalvis, "How about you strip and put your clothes to dry? If your body heat does, you will freeze to death. Hopefully you packed a hide to keep decent from female peers, if you know what's convenient..."

"If I knew what was convenient, I wouldn't be here. So, does it really matter Kalvis?" Said a very bitter Eoden, "When this storm passes I'll take my leave to spare you the trouble, since we are not friends anymore."

"Oh, for the love of peace!" Kalvis bellowed.

Eoden addressed Aeryn while taking the hot beverage she offered, "You can stay or go with them if you like, I do not make your decisions for you. What's in this beverage?" It smelled strange to him and he made gestures of disgust, offending the halflings with it.

Aeryn was astonished, "Kalvis risked his life to save you as well as Lisse. Do you think he would do such if your friendship to him didn't matter? And myself? I went down into that crevice, risking my life because you are my everything! And yet you tell me I can stay or go like…like….like I'm nothing? I guess there will be no betrothal after all. Now if you excuse me, I'll take my chances outside." She stormed past Eoden out of the shelter with tears in her eyes.

Fariwyn finally had enough, she moved straight to her cousin. "Like your shunning me for loving a pauper that is twice the man you wish you were was not enough, now you also offend your beloved? I wish to think you hit your head REALLY hard out there. Such a pity it was not hard enough to spare the rest of us from your irrational stupidity! I'll go out there to do what you should be doing, excuse me!"

Eoden rolled his eyes, "Women, they all overreact" He muttered.

"You know, Mr. Arrogance, should I know you would take our risks for granted, I would have left you to drown out there. Are all royals like this, or just you? It is disgusting to see how quickly you dismiss those lives you deem lesser than your own. Allow me to clue you in, boy; I owe you NOTHING! You hear me? I am neither your servant, nor your slave. A bit of gratitude would do you good, or is that too much for... thy 'superior' bloodline?" Kalvis did a sarcastic bow of his head, turning away from Eoden.

"Never once have I ever judged you as lesser than me Kalvis. It is you who judge us and not the other way around and it grows tiresome. I came on this journey with you in good faith and you spat on it, making me break my promise." His eyes seered as he spoke. Eoden turned away from Kalvis and went out tottering to look for Aeryn.

Kalvis groaned, "By my beard, will I ever hear the end of it?! Seriously!" He bellowed with frustration but stayed inside.

Out in the pouring rain was a 'lovely' gathering of upset royals arguing with one another; Aeryn offended, asking Lisse if she could spend the night with her and trying to make peace between her beloved and his cousin; Eoden claiming his cousin wanted him dead and stubbornly clinging to his broken promise; Fariwyn defending Kalvis and claiming that no one can make promises on her behalf, therefore none was broken; And each becoming more heated as they argued. Lisse watched the family reunion with disappointment, wishing for an AHA moment between them.

Apparently Eru answered her prayers because Kalvis peered out to yell on their direction, "All your useless protocols will be meaningless if you all insist in drenching your only dry clothes under this weather. Argue all you want, but do it safely. Stop the nonsense and come inside!" With that said, he returned to the camp fire with the Halflings, wearing his pants that were already dry.

"Kalvis is right, I'll go join him. Excuse me!" Said Fariwyn, lifting her chin with anger and walking back into the shelter.

Each drenched younging paraded inside of the shelter, leaving a trail of droplets behind. Kalvis immediately took care of Fariwyn, ridding her of the wet chemise and putting his dry tunic on her to keep her decent. After wringing her chemise and putting it to dry, he rested his forehead against hers in a gesture of defeat, "I am so sorry that I put you through this. I should have waited"

Fariwyn delicately placed her slender fingers to his lips to silence him, "It's not your fault, for I wanted it as much as you did. I have no regrets. Not with you" They embraced tight.

Their apologetic moment was interrupted by the screams of Aeryn, causing the lovers to break abruptly from their embrace and turn to Eoden. Kalvis widened his sea blue eyes, watching the young Rohirrim convulsing on the ground, choking up a large amount of water and bile that rose up from his gut and seeped through his mouth.

"Lisse! Lisse we need you right now! I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do…" At that moment, Aeryn was as good as useless with a panic attack.

Kalvis and Fariwyn knelt next to the twitching body. Lisse showed up less than decent as quick as a blink to aid the man. While Kalvis kept the heavy Rohirrim held tightly to one side so he would not choke on his own vomit, Lisse paid special attention to his chest and concentrated on the bubbly sound that came from it. Instinctively, she stuck her fingers into his mouth in an attempt to help him breathe.

Kalvis handed her a wood stick he found nearby, "Lass, will this help? It is better than risking to lose your fingers to a bite" Lisse placed the wood stick between Eoden's teeth to keep his mouth open.

At that moment, Fariwyn felt impotent, so she began to pray. "Ilúvatar, I did not mean it when I said he should have hit his head harder. Those were just angry words. Please, I take them back…"

Kalvis rolled his eyes, "Prayers are good, but we could use some assistance here. Aeryn, how about you undresses him? This is no time to be bashful, and I am sure he will thank YOU for it! Fariwyn, bring the hide. We will have to keep him warm and decent!"

Each of the useless princesses did as they were told. Within moments, Eoden was well assisted and warming up finally. The last of water in his lungs abandoned him with violent coughs and he began to breathe normally. The convulsions ceased.

Kalvis accommodated the man to let him rest. "Perfect! Ladies, you did a great job!"

The smell of his vomit was nauseating, which caused Fariwyn to cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve. "I will have to excuse myself, this is affecting me" She moved away to her bedroll, at the other side of the camp fire.

Kalvis nodded to her in understanding. Then he turned to Lisse, "Will he be alright? What do your elf senses tell you..." His question was completely obliterated when he finally noticed the sylvan elf was naked. She left in a hurry. The blacksmith's eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight and his question was left unanswered. "Speaking of shameless…" He said in a deep tone that Fariwyn knew all too well. Upon turning back, he faced the deadly glares of Aeryn next to him and Fariwyn from afar.

In order to deflect, Kalvis moved back to where the vomit was to bury it with dirt. He addressed Aeryn right after, "I do not know how long will he be like this. But let's hope by the Valar that he gets well soon. The two of you should rest, I'll keep watch, unless you rather do it"

He left Aeryn thinking as he moved back to Fariwyn, who greeted him with a slap across the face. "Hey, what was that for?!" His cheek burned with the sting of Fariwyn's feathery hand.

"Do I really need to respond to that? I am neither blind, nor stupid!" Exclaimed a very jealous Fariwyn.

"Is it my fault that the elf decided to grace our eyes with her full exposure? In case you have forgotten, I am not blind either. I wasn't meaning to make an extra heir. Yours is more than enough!"

Fariwyn crossed her arms on her chest, narrowing her eyes and looking away. Kalvis wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her to him to cuddle playfully, hoping to end her jealousy.

"I'll keep watch on your cousin until he wakes, alright? You should rest" He whispered in her ear with a soothing deep tone that might ease her down.

"You do that, and I'll keep watch on YOU!" She responded. Kalvis rolled his eyes, but if that was going to put her at ease, then so be it.


	25. Chapter 24: Amicable Resolutions

**Chapter 24 - Amicable Resolutions**

One blink, two blinks, and the shapes around Eoden became recognizable. Still a bit dizzy and with a throbbing headache that greeted him as he woke up, he sat on his bedroll. He could not feel one of his hands, even though he closed and opened the fist repeatedly until it began to tingle. "I don't remember being here... Where are we?"

Kalvis turned his head to see the young man sitting, "I guess your watching me will not be necessary now, woman. Look, your cousin just woke up"

The young Rohirrim was surrounded with familiar faces in the blink of an eye, being Aeryn the first one to speak. "Eoden? You're awake!"

"My head hurts." Muttered Eoden.

"Of course it does! You gave me and everyone else such a scare… Oh Eoden you were…you were convulsing… and I just couldn't… you were sick and I couldn't help…" Tears of joy flowed down Aeryn's face.

"Eru heard my prayers! I am so sorry Eoden, I really did not mean any of those angry words I said" Said Fariwyn, taking her cousin's numb hand on hers gently.

"Look who returned to the realm of the living; next time tell the Valar to wait a bit longer…" Said Kalvis with a wide grin at his cheap attempt to humor, trying to lighten up the already tense situation.

"Nothing settles up the stomach better than this, you might want to have a sip or two" Responded Posey while holding the bowl, as she waited for Eoden to be able to take it.

The cold air on Eoden's back made him realize he was naked. He lifted the hide to confirm, quickly laying it back in place for cover. "And where are my clothes?" Part of him was suddenly humbled, being without his clothes and in the presence of nearly all the company.

"Your drenched clothes are drying by the fire; we did not need to add hypothermia to your symptoms" Said Kalvis plain and simple.

"I undressed you. Well… I closed my eyes when your lower half… a hide was put on you before…so you weren't…well…uh….yeah." A blush flooded Aeryn's cheeks and she fidgeted slightly at remembering her first time disrobing him.

"I don't know what happened, but thank you." Eoden sounded uncertain, but it was obvious to him that they were concerned, and even more obvious that they had taken care of him. "Where are we again?"

"To answer your question, we are under the roots of a natural shelter. It's pouring out there" Said Fariwyn, moving aside enough for Aeryn to approach.

Aeryn noticed his inability to grasp the bowl, so she helped him with it. "You don't remember falling into that crevice at all? You were unconscious when we rescued you. Upon waking, you were quite rude to even me. I did not appreciate that. You ended up collapsing again and… you convulsed, Eoden. Then you were just so… still. It was awful."

"And, by my beard, you weight an awful lot! What do you eat, rocks? Pulling you from that crevice certainly killed my injured arm, it is sore still" Added Kalvis.

Eoden began to feel guilty, "I apologize for any trouble I caused you all then. I don't mean to be a burden. I will be fine come sunrise." He said, lifting his eyes to see Kalvis, "We shouldn't linger too long. We are not the only ones in these woods, and words travel fast."

"We are not going anywhere until you are good to go. Erebor can wait; I am not precisely thrilled to meet my rich relatives and I highly doubt they know I even exist, so no rush. I suggest you rest, mate!" Said Kalvis.

Fariwyn gave Kalvis a look of surprise, pulling him apart to whisper for his ears only- "You never told me that you were not happy about the quest"

Kalvis gave her a look of disbelief, "Love, from day one I manifested I am not ready to hear hurtful words. Just remember how I was conceived. Besides, this whole quest was your idea. And your father's demands force me to become what I despise the most. I'm doing all this just for you"

There was an awkward silence, which the Halflings decided to improve. "Why don't we sing along? I think it's a good idea! I know a song that is quite catchy and Master Hammerhand knows it…" Said Rosey at the top of her lungs.

Eoden's eyes shut, as if absorbing a sudden shock from the noise of the halflings' shouting voices, which could have caused agony for anyone. Rosey began to sing a bit off key the first line of a drunken tavern song about a man on the moon, when Kalvis plastered one of his big calloused hands to her mouth from behind her, carrying her out of the scene.

"I am _SURE_ Sir Eoden will appreciate your silence better. How about pondering at least 50 different meanings of the phrase _silent as a grave_? Posey could help you!"

Meanwhile, Aeryn collected the dry clothes of Eoden and brought them back to him, giving him space for privacy while he dressed and offering to help only if needed. Once Kalvis released the hobbits to their 'corner of shame', he returned to the fire to grab Fariwyn's under gown chemise, which was completely dry. He handed it to her, who practically snatched it from his hands, asking Aeryn to help her dress while engaging in some sort of girl talk about the stubbornness of their respective men.

While the women were at it, Kalvis sat by Eoden, thinking it was now or never. "How are you feeling?" The nature of Eoden's answer would be the key for Kalvis to proceed.

"As if a stampede of horses ran over me." He replied while still dressing. He was almost finished.

"I believe we need to talk like the men we are" He said calmly.

"We can talk, as long as you don't sound like the women?" By that, Eoden meant he did not need any more scoldings.

Kalvis laughed heartily, "If it's any comfort, I was slapped soundly not an hour past. Women… they turn our lives upside down and we allow it willingly…" His lips curled into a smile when he looked at Fariwyn from afar, "You have an iron will, mate. I mean, how can you resist temptation? Your lass is beautiful and you don't seem to me like the delicate type, if you get my meaning"

"It is not easy" He admitted, his eyes fell on Aeryn for a moment, then drifted back to Kalvis. "I wish to become Marshal of the Riddermark, like my father before me. And I cannot do that if I give into everything that I desire, it would not make a good leader of me."

Kalvis sighed, "I tried. By my beard, I swear I did try. I just failed miserably…" He finally admitted, unable to look at Eoden in the eye because he felt dirty in comparison.

"I see honor in a man who can admit a mistake and seek to do all that he can in order to do right by it." He searched Kalvis's expression to see what he might be thinking,"Do that and the rest will work out in time." The whole incident troubled him, but deep inside he knew compassion was sometimes more honorable than sentencing.

"All I know is how to fix broken swords. But protocols, manners… I just act by impulse. Fariwyn deserves so much better. Call me a hopeless fool if you may, but I felt we could not be apart since the first time I laid eyes on her"

"She is fortunate to have found anyone who can both tolerate and love her the way you do." Said Eoden knowingly.

Meanwhile, the ladies were holding another kind of conversation. While Aeryn held a hide up high for Fariwyn to change behind it, she decided to compare notes.

"Fariwyn, if you could feel everything that Kalvis feels, how would you deal with it? As an empath, I can feel all of Eoden's emotions. Others I can block, but being him the man I love, I find myself unable to. Sometimes I feel like Eoden hates it because he is such a private person." Aeryn sighed.

"Well, I don't even have half of your empathetic powers and yet seeing Kalvis hurt or upset anguishes me deeply. If I was in your place, I would probably be irritable most of the time" Responded Fariwyn.

"Sometimes it makes me wonder if what I feel are my own feelings or his. Though it does help me when he doesn't voice his emotions because I don't have to worry about guessing. But I feel like I may be going out of my mind sometimes." Aeryn seemed troubled.

"Trust me, I don't envy you one bit." Fariwyn finally finished dressing after struggling for a while with her chemise.

"We are going to have to get to Erebor quickly and get you two married before you need new gowns." Aeryn chuckled politely.

"Am I getting big already? No wonder I feel like suffocating with my tight dresses. If I start to fit on my lover's clothes better than in mine, I will scream!" Said Fariwyn wide eyed, as vanity kicked in.

"Well, not yet. Though with you being so slender, you will start showing soon." Both princesses sat by the fire to keep warm, "Have you given thought as to what it will be like being a mother? Or what your child will be like? For your sake I hope you have a daughter who takes after you instead of a boy who takes after Kalvis." Aeryn teased.

"Actually, I would not mind a boy taking after Kalvis. He is handsome and quite charming. I think I'm in love!" Fariwyn bit her lower lip with mischief, "I hope you don't mind that I chose a half dwarf over... well, your brother. No offense, but I cannot picture a boring lifetime by his side"

Aeryn raised an eyebrow at Fariwyn before looking at the men, who seemed to still be deeply engaged into conversation...

"Anyway, enough of niceties; There's more important matters at hand than the utopias of a humble blacksmith. I have never tried to claim heritage before. What are the steps to achieve it? I mean, I have the axe, a hair clamp and the unmistakable looks. But what else?" His overwhelming questions only denoted he was terrified of the step he was about to give.

"First, we must make it there, and the sooner we do, the better. I don't think we could be too far, but I would need the map to be sure." Eoden searched around his immediate perimeter to no avail.

"I'll tell you what, how about we study that map of yours ere break of day? I believe we all should rest." Kalvis knew how much the man needed it and it seemed like a good idea for them all.

Eoden rubbed his temples "Do you think the halflings have anything for my headache? Else I will get no rest tonight from it."

"Maybe Lisse can ease that pain of yours, give me a moment." Kalvis sent the halflings for the Sylvan elf, "Oh, and tell her to dress before coming. I do not need another slap"

The hobbit twins giggled knowingly on their way out of the shelter. Once Eoden was taken care of, everybody bundled up to sleep soundly and warm until next day.


	26. Chapter 25: A Long Renewed City

**Chapter 25 - A Long Renewed City**

The rest of the evening passed uneventful, save for the loud snores of Kalvis that did not allow much rest to the convalescent Eoden. By sunrise, they packed their things and departed. Although the weather did not help much, they could not afford any more delays. So they rode under random rains and chilly winds for the next four days, until some civilization came to sight about two miles from them.

All but the wood elf Lisse seemed happy. The forest ended to give way to an entire city of stone and buildings at the skirts of a mountain. And a beautiful city it was.

"At last we get some progress! What place is this according to your maps?" Said Kalvis to Eoden.

"Dale, unless I'm mistaken." He replied with some uncertainty, still a bit numb after his accident.

They continued on horse until they reached the gates, where they asked for a place to spend the day. The thought of warm beds and good food was very appealing to everybody.

"Where are we?" Asked Fariwyn to the guard at the entrance.

"You are at the glorious city of Dale, m'lady!" Responded the man.

"How long until we reach Erebor?" Asked Kalvis, who was the most interested of the entire party because of his sentimental reasons.

"It's right behind us. You see that mountain there? THAT is Erebor. But no one outside of the city walls enters there unless they have an appointment" Said the guard.

"We have an appointment indeed, I am sure the dwarf King will receive us. Now, shall we go on?" Said Fariwyn boldly, knowing they had all the needed evidences to be allowed in.

After all the necessary words were exchanged, the party was told how to reach the guest lodgings near the tavern and they were granted passage. Eoden looked around at the many wood and stone buildings within, some were fairly tall. Lisse's senses were all over the place in an annoying way; The different smells and sounds felt overwhelming at times. The amount of people on the path, the street, her eyes darted from one side to the other.

"This is as far as I can go. You should be fine past this point. I shall return to the woods" Said Lisse, turning with no second thoughts and disappearing into the crowd without waiting for an answer.

The rest of the party unmounted their horses and handed them to the stable boy, after grabbing their bags to continue on foot. Eoden tipped the boy, and carried his and Aeryn's belongings. Kalvis did the same with his and Fariwyn's things. They all followed the blacksmith directly to a building that had weather beaten sign hanging at the entrance with a dog carved on it. The wording was written in both Khuzdul and common language. The perfectly symmetric shape of the iconic letters got the blacksmith's attention, but he could not understand them for the life of him. The common language letters read _The Shaggy Dog_ in a very stylish font.

"This must be the place. The sweet scent of ale brought me here. It must be a fresh brewery." His lips curled into a smile, while his eyes were lost in childhood memories. "I'm going in. Are you coming, love?" He said to Fariwyn, as he pushed the bouncy doors of the tavern for her to enter.

"I can't wait for a bath, it sounds heavenly." Those were the voiced thoughts of Aeryn, who longed for some comforts for a change.

Everybody got in with no second thoughts. They immediately occupied a table to rest their swelling feet. The varied scents of food and the warmth of the place would revive the dead. Kalvis and Eoden moved directly to the check-in area. The blacksmith slapped the only two silver coins he had, which he saved from what Fariwyn paid him in advance to get her sword fixed.

"Room for two for a week, with meals included and plenty of ale" Kalvis gave the inn keeper a stern gaze.

"Upstairs, end of the hall" Replied the man after handing Kalvis the key.

"I'll have the same as him." Said a disoriented Eoden while paying for his room and an extra one for the halflings.

Each went upstairs to their respective rooms to drop their bags and make sure they got what they paid for. Then they returned to the women who waited at the tavern downstairs.

Kalvis handed his key to Fariwyn, "Get yourself comfortable while I get a taste of their ale" before he could reach the barrels, Fariwyn pulled him by the arm outside of the tavern to talk.

"Kalvis, we can't sleep in the same room together! Not yet" She whispered urgently. "Rumors will start the second you proclaim yourself. We must tread carefully! Trust me, I know from whence I speak." She begged him softly.

The blacksmith facepalmed, "By my beard, you are right. And I just spent the only coin I had. How stupid I am!"

Fariwyn pulled him close and placed a chaste kiss in his cheek above his beard. With a softened gaze, Kalvis began to close the distance between their faces for a deeper kiss, when Eoden reached them unannounced, startling them both.

"What sleeping arrangements have you made?" He said.

Kalvis cleared his throat, "Man, you just came at the right moment! Is it ok if you and I share the same room while the ladies share the other? It's only until me and Fariwyn marry, then we can switch. I must not add more shame to her reputation than I already have. I know you understand."

"Is everything alright?" Said a worried Aeryn when she saw the troubled looks on the others. Fariwyn pulled her apart to talk, while Eoden began to grasp the blacksmith's suggestion with an uneasy stare.

"Don't give me that look, we are not going to share the same bed, rest assured! Besides, I will probably spend more time drinking than sleeping!" Said Kalvis and he meant it, for the scent of ale was calling him fiercely.

After the sleeping arrangements were clarified, everybody went to their respective rooms to change into dry clothes. The ladies were so exhausted they fell asleep, while the guys went downstairs for a few rounds of ale. As the night passed, Eoden stumbled drunkenly upstairs for a slumber as deep as death before the beaming sunlight from the window roused him to wake in late morning.

Kalvis never made it to the room, he dozed off on a tabletop with an empty mug in hand and his face dipped into his plate. The blacksmith smelled strongly of ale, among other things. His drunken deep slumber was interrupted by a bucket of chilling water from one of the wenches. He inhaled deeply, his curls plastered all over his face, neck and shoulders as he abruptly lifted his head to gasp for air and rub his eyes off the unexpected bath.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head. I thought you would never wake" Purred the wench that woke him up with a sexy tone that meant more than what she spoke.

"Wh.. what was that for?!" Exclaimed Kalvis, all startled, after cursing in the Khuzdul language. It took him some time to compose his thoughts and remember where he was at.

"There are some nobles that desire to speak with you" Said the wench, making herself aside to give way to a group of dwarves that surrounded the blacksmith, overwhelming his still numb brain with questions.

"Where did you learn that song you were singing last night?" Asked the eldest of the bunch.

Kalvis sheltered his eyes from the sun rays that filtered through one of the windows, "What song? What are you talking about?" His breath smelled of ale.

"You were singing the man on the moon, I recognized the tune!" Said a second dwarf that had a locket hanging on his chest.

"Oh that! Well, I learned it in Bree since my early childhood. A Halfling by the name Baggins used to sing it all the time" Responded Kalvis.

"Bilbo Baggins of the shire?" Asked the third dwarf with a funny hat, his eyes gleaming with fond memories of that Halfling.

That's when Kalvis removed his hair from his face and rose from his seat, towering over them by a head. "Yes him, I think that was his full name. Why?"

They all widened their eyes when they saw his features. The oldest of the dwarves whispered something to the one with the locket, who nodded in response and fled out of the tavern. The four dwarves, including the one that left, looked battle hardened, worn out and old, with gray hair. One of them was misty eyed with the emotions of those memories of old, while the bald of the bunch glared unimpressed.

"Who are you and where did you learn our language?" The bald one demanded while looking up to establish eye contact.

"Your.. language? I would not call a few curse words a learned language. As for who I am, I shall give you my name after you give me yours…" That response was not nicely taken by the old warrior, who immediately launched a threat towards the blacksmith.

"I would twist your neck in a jiffy if you were slightly shorter!" His threat was interrupted by a fat hand on his shoulder from the eldest, who eased him down with no words. The threatening warrior moved aside.

"My name is Dori. The tough one here is Dwalin, and the one in the hat is Bofur. We are the dwarves of Erebor, who once belonged to the company of Oakenshield 84 years ago. We are legend around here. And your name is?" Said Dori with a darling smile.

"I am Kalvis, the one they call Hammerhand; a half dwarf in search for my heritage. I came here with a few companions" He yawned deeply, scratching the back of his head. The hangover gave him a throbbing headache.

"You are coming with us now. That's not a request" Said the one named Dori, grabbing Kalvis by his forearm and pulling him without his consent.

Kalvis waved his arm free from the dwarf's grasp, "Get your hands off me! I'm not going anywhere without my companions!" He was not fond of having some stranger put their hands on him.

Eoden arrived just in time to see his friend harassed by a gathering of age riddled dwarves. Knowing his friend's temper of a half dwarf all too well, he could reasonably expect the tempers of the others to be twice as much.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eoden crossed his arms over his chest, standing tall before the dwarven company. "What business do you have with my friend, that you would forcefully deprive him of his companions?"

"Aye, why should I go with you?!" Bellowed the blacksmith.

"To see the king, you will have plenty of time to discuss your quest with him directly!" Said the one named Dori, when the delightful presence of the golden princess graced the place.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you fine gentle-dwarves would unhand my betrothed and escort on these unknown lands. I am certain you would not like to leave a lady alone in unknown lands, would you?"

All of them turned to see Fariwyn. The blacksmith's annoyance ceased suddenly, leaving him perplexed and speechless. He felt self confident for being all smelly and in his only rags that had seen better days in comparison to her.

"A female from the race of men? Is this a joke? You certainly have no notion of what true beauty is, lad!" Responded Bofur.

"I am right here you know..." Said Fariwyn with a hint of irritation.

"I cannot expect any of you to understand, for it is of my knowledge that your women have beards. I could not bring myself to feel attracted to a male with breasts…" Spoke Kalvis with all the intention of offending. "… and as I said before, I did not come alone. My companions are coming with me, or I am not going anywhere. Not even Mahal can make me!" He demanded.

There was plenty of whispering between the three dwarves. Dori nodded and addressed Kalvis, "Very well, if that's what it takes, then so be it!"

"But that's not all, allow me to pick a few items first, and then we are going with you" Kalvis referred to the axe he retrieved from Moria, not a month past.

Once he got the items he needed, the party headed to Erebor with the dwarves. On their way, they met with the one that fled. They all were eager for their king to see their… unusual… guest, especially his features that they recognized in a jiffy. For years there had been rumors about some stranger from faraway lands, who bore the unmistakable traits of the Durin sons and would grace their lands to bring a happy medium with the world of men. These rumors came flying for years with the ravens.

"It is in the portents, and the portents say that a humble man will become lord by the fourth age of Durin's Day" Insisted Gloin.

"Oh, enough of the niceties! You have any idea how many impostors have come every year by this time, claiming to be THE ambassador of peace? I am sure this is but another clown" Said the old warrior Dwalin unimpressed, and rather annoyed.

"But you saw his face! He is the living portrait of..." Bofur could not finish his sentence when the hand of Dori silenced him from his indiscretion.

"If he is the one or not, I am sure King Dain will know!" Said Dori.

They finally arrived to the gates of Erebor, where dwarf guards stopped them. After the proper words were exchanged, the party was granted pass. They were all mesmerized while walking along the corridors inside of the mountain. Eoden was fascinated to be escorted by those who he heard tales of so many times, despite the ill lingering history between the Rohirrim and those of dwarven kind, for that was another story from long ago and one still well remembered. Kalvis was awestruck with the impressive architecture of the dwarves. He could not bring himself to believe such tiny and greedy creatures were capable of marvelous constructions.

"And I hardly expected this place to be just a deep hole into the heart of a mountain. This is simply… I have no words!" Exclaimed Kalvis while looking at columns, tapestries and stained glass designs.

"Indeed, my friend. It feels like we are walking through a piece of history." Said Eoden with a look of astonishment as he followed where the elder dwarves lead them.

They were asked to wait in a chamber with many benches, until the King was ready to see them. After waiting for what seemed to be hours, finally a dwarf herald appeared on scene with an announcement, "The king will meet you now. Come forward."

Kalvis rose from his bench, holding hands with Fariwyn. The rest followed, but they were stopped at the door save for the blacksmith. "Not you, the King only wants to see the one named Kalvis. The rest will have to wait here" Said the herald dwarf adamantly.

Kalvis protested, "But they are my companions, they have come with me from afar!"

"The King has given straight orders. They wait here. You follow me!" Kalvis looked at his friends, eyes widened and nervous.

"It will be alright, love. I have faith in you, now go. The sooner you agree, the faster we will be done and over with" Said Fariwyn surprisingly, which denoted a more mature princess. She placed a kiss on Kalvis's cheek and turned to resume her seat.

Kalvis walked forward beside the old dwarf herald, while looking back like a stray child until a door closing behind him made him loose his companions from sight.


	27. Chapter 26: Judgement Day

**Chapter 26 - Judgement Day**

Kalvis was leaded to the gallery of the Kings, where tapestries of all the former rulers hung from columns and walls. Each had those iconic fonts he could not understand for the life of him. The blacksmith was made to stand in the center of a small chamber that consisted of one throne for the king, and side stone chairs for the council members. It certainly felt like he was to be judged, and it made him nervous.

"Your majesty, King Dain 'Ironfoot' has arrived. All rise!" Said the Herald.

Every dwarf in that chamber rose from their seats until the King occupied his own. Only then they all resumed their seats and the evaluation process began.

"Place your hand on this blade and swear to speak the truth and the truth only" Said the dwarf that escorted Kalvis into that chamber, while holding forward an iron sword.

Kalvis was foreign to the procedures, but remembering the words of his beloved gave him the strength to carry on. He did as told, "By my beard, I swear"

"May it be noted that the subject in question has engaged his word. Your majesty shall proceed with the questions" Said the dwarf escort, while the members of the panel made their written annotations. Kalvis felt the slightest mistake could cost him, but he tried his best to not let it show.

"Let's start with the basics. What is your name, where were you born, and who are your parents?" Asked King Dain sharply, while scanning his subject in detail.

"I am Kalvis _Hammerhand, _born in Bree as the result of an affair between a human barmaid wench and one of your kin, your Majesty" Kalvis took a deep breath after responding the King's questions.

"Is it so? How can I know for sure this is not another trick? Are you sure your father is one of my kin? Can you prove it?" Each question had an unimpressed tone of arrogance that was starting to irritate Kalvis. Thoughts of Fariwyn helped ease him down, for he knew this would happen.

"I never met my father if that's what you mean, your Majesty. All I have as a proof of heritage is this charm that I will present myself" Kalvis untied the leather cord that kept his heirloom secured, and walked forward when he was stopped by the dwarf that escorted him.

"HALT! Do not come any closer! May I?" Said the dwarf escort, extending his hand.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow, pondering about their excessive security measures, but decided to comply nonetheless. He handed the dwarf his charm, which was immediately delivered to the king. His Majesty examined it, the emblem of his fallen cousin engraved all over.

"This is no charm, this is a hair clamp that in fact belonged to the fallen King Thorin the Second. The one they called _Oa-ken-shield_! How came you by this?" Asked Dain in a menacing tone, as if implying that the blacksmith was a thief.

"It was given to me by my mother at the moment of her passing. She told me it belonged to my father" The memories were too painful, making the half dwarf misty eyed.

"May it be noted that the hair clamp belonged indeed to my cousin Thorin Oakenshield" Said the King, as the members of the panel made their annotations once more. Kalvis felt his belly boil with impatience each time their quills moved on their respective parchments.

Outside, on the waiting chamber, Fariwyn was growing impatient. Her troubled eyes went about the room before she surprisingly sat down next to her cousin to speak.

"Eoden, may I have a word with you?" she started softly, "I know I haven't been very nice to you, and I am sorry" Those last words, although said in a small whisper, felt like she had screamed them in the unbearable silence.

Eoden cocked an eyebrow as he turned to face her, nodding now and then while recalling the events. They did not speak often, which left him wondering. But as he listened, he began hearing things coming from her that he never expected to hear in his lifetime.

"You continually tried to protect me during this journey and I turned my nose up at it." Fariwyn sat forward, sighing loudly as she cradled her head in her hands with impatience. All she wanted was to storm right in and stand by Kalvis, but she knew her every move would reflect on him as his betrothed, and his judgement was on the line.

Eoden smirked when she concluded speaking. "I think I finally see your mother in you." He spoke sincerely, giving a light nudge to her shoulder and a smile of almost playful nature to cheer her up.

"Thank you Eoden" she whispered softly, "You will be a fine leader someday. I guess my travelling days are over. I will miss you and my parents dearly. If only they could be here..." She touched her pendant with a trembling hand.

"You will be a fine mother, do not be troubled." Eoden laughed, giving a squeeze to Fariwyn's hand. "I will be Marshal someday if all goes well. But no more talk of Riddermark here. They may not exactly welcome it."

On the chamber of the King, the interrogation continued. "How old are you and what is your office?" Asked the King.

Kalvis already wanted to go home, but given the incoming events, giving up was not an option. "I am 84 and a blacksmith, your Majesty."

"Your age matches the time span in which my cousin traveled to Bree, in search for clues that would lead him to his father. May it be noted as the second evidence!" That's when the dwarf escort approached the King to whisper something into his ear. His Majesty nodded and addressed Kalvis once again. "I got word that you carry an item of great importance. What is it?"

"Yes, your Majesty. It is the most important of my evidences to prove Durin heritage." Kalvis uncovered the axe he brought all wrapped in rags, grabbing the hilt of it with strength while rising it for all to see. "I present to you Ziggilburk, the axe of Durin the Deathless! I would not be able to hold it if I was not a Durin."

All the dwarves in that chamber rose from their seats, wide eyed and lips parted with terror."ORDER IN THE CHAMBER! Who was the responsible of searching the visitors upon entry?! I gave straight orders that no visitor should enter with weapons!" Yelled the King.

Four guards pushed Kalvis to the floor, immobilizing him as one attempted to take the axe from him. "NO! Only a Durin can touch it!" Yelled Kalvis while struggling to break free, "Besides, if I meant any harm, I would have done it already!"

The King knew the legend of Ziggilburk to be true, so he waved the guards to release the subject, but keeping watch while he rose from his throne to pick the axe. He looked at it in detail, surprised at how light it was, in spite of its heavy appearance. "How came you by this?" Asked King Dain with his eyes on the weapon.

"Me and my companions retrieved it from the mines of Moria, not a month past. We fought many spiders to get there, the mines are infested with them" Responded Kalvis.

Soon as the King returned to his throne, the guards stopped watching the blacksmith. "None of the other impostors knew of this axe, how did you?" Asked the King.

"A Noldor elf named Anggil helped me find it!" Responded Kalvis.

The panel members murmured to one another, louder and louder until it turned into bickering. "SHAZARAAAAAA!" Yelled the King, beating his fists against the arms of his throne. All the dwarves silenced immediately. "We will now deliberate for a moment. Sir Kalvis, you may wait outside with the others" Ordered the king.

"This evaluation process will take recess for the next 20 minutes" With that said, Kalvis was escorted outside with his companions, and the doors were shut behind him.

"Kalvis!" Exclaimed Fariwyn breathlessly, happy to see him. Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled him into a tight hug. Kalvis returned the embrace of his beloved, like his life depended on it.

"I thought I would be tossed in a cell for the rest of my days" He exhaled deeply, his stomach trembling from all the tension he suppressed in there. "And here I thought you were unbearable royals; what I faced in there makes you pale in comparison!" He whispered, fearing to be heard in the unbearable silence of that waiting chamber.

The hobbits bounced up and down noisily, "Shush! Back on the bench both of you! Kalvis does not need to be crowded." Ordered Eoden. He addressed Kalvis right after, "How did it fare?"

"They are deliberating now about my evidences. You should have seen their faces when I showed them the axe; They thought I would harm them. And if you think I am loud, you have seen nothing. The King himself is rude and curses a lot!" Kalvis was describing his overall impression of the dwarves still, when the doors of the chamber opened again.

"Sir Kalvis, come immediately to conclude the evaluation process" Said the dwarf escort.

"I don't know what else they would need to consider." Eoden spoke aloud, wondering why it was that they needed him back in there and if they needed anymore evidence.

Kalvis sighed deeply, "Here I go again" He looked at his companions desperately once more, before disappearing behind the iron doors that closed behind him. Once more he was escorted to the evaluation chamber and the king began to speak. "The process is almost concluded, but there is one more test left. Bring forth my cousin Dis!"

A husky person no taller than the blacksmith's chest entered the chamber, all clad in a burgundy maiden gown with excessive hair ornaments and big sideburns that extended down to the chin in a thick beard. Kalvis raised one of his bushy eyebrows, pondering the dwarf. He learned it was in fact a dwarf maid when he heard her speak.

"He is a living portrait of my brother, but taller! I have a nephew!" Her facial features were just as bruit as his own. Her eyes widened when they fixed on the blacksmith as if she saw a ghost. Both her hands were brought to her mouth in an expression of astonishment, as tears streamed nonstop down her cheeks. She embraced the half dwarf, crying her eyes out.

"What the..." Exclaimed Kalvis, raising both arms at the level of his ribs, like he entered a current of chilling water when the dwarf maid hugged him.

The King ordered his guards to take Kalvis deeper into the mountain. His eyes widened, wondering what he did wrong and why he was being arrested, according to his perception. Kalvis struggled and yelled to break free from the guards' grasp, disappearing behind iron doors for hours...

On the waiting room, a very impatient Fariwyn was about to lose her composure. Was she not a visiting Princess? Not a word had been said to her in welcome, neither had refreshments been offered and her stomach was tender with neglect. Finally she had enough.

She walked up to a guard and said "Is this the way you treat a visitor from a distant land, with no food or drink offered?! I think my Father Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien would love to hear how his only daughter and her company has been treated thus far!"

"Fariwyn," Eoden called, "Come, sit by me" Calmly he made the request not wishing to jeopardize the situation, but his eyes flashed to the guard soon after. "If you were to visit Ithilien, I'm sure the hospitality you gave here will be remembered."

After what seemed an eternity of knowing nothing, finally the iron doors opened once again and the dwarf escort came forth with a stern gaze and a scroll to read. He cried out his announcement at the top of his lungs.

"We have concluded the evaluation process and came to fine conclusions. By royal decree, it was spread across the lands that whomever came forth to prove his heritage as a Durin son would be listened. But in the event that his claims were proven false, he would be sentenced to the cells of Erebor until the end of his days. With that said, an important announcement is to be issued…"

His whole explanation filled his companions with more concerns than they expected.

"Behold, Sir Kalvis 'Hammerhand' the first; Son of Thorin 'Oakenshield' the Second; Son of Thrain; Son of Thror; PRINCE under the mountain! At last we have found the real heir of the king's fallen cousin in battle!"

From behind the iron doors, and with a not so happy expression in his face, came Kalvis all neatly clean and groomed, dressed in what he deemed a 'monkey suit'. His head surrounded with a dwarf iron circlet; His clothes were excessively luxurious like nothing he has ever worn before; His beard was braided and beaded with iron clasps similar to his heirloom; The ring of his fallen father was on his finger. He should be deliriously happy, but he wasn't. To put it bluntly, he felt ridiculous. "Am I still alive?" He whispered.

Fariwyn was astonished when the large doors opened, revealing a very handsome and irritable half dwarf; She always knew he had something regal about him. It was his lost little question that had her walking towards him, when a spear kept her from moving any closer.

"You will not approach his highness further until His Majesty the King can see you." Said the guard.

Fariwyn had enough, "I am not some commoner! I am Fariwyn, daughter of Farimir Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien in the lands of men! I refuse to sit and wait around here until your King decides that he wants to see me on the fourth of never!"

Kalvis waved his hand dismissively at the guard, letting him know it was fine. He approached his friends with an expression of embarrassment.

Eoden raised his brow at Kalvis, impressed by his new appearance and assuming everything went as hoped. "You took long enough. What happened there?"

"What happened inside there? Do you really want to know? They ripped off my clothes and tossed them into the fire, and that's when the whole grooming began. Too many hands touched me for my tastes; from bathing me to dressing and fixing my image. I still cannot get over that… Is this how all the royals are handled behind closed doors?" Kalvis flushed a deep red that made his blue eyes noticeable.

Their little meeting was interrupted, "All hail to our King, Dain _Ironfoot_ the Second!"

A short and husky figure appeared, all wrapped in furs and luxurious clothes, a gold crown that looked more like a casket over his multi-braided red hair and long beard. His black eyes took in the presence of his guests as he spoke, "Word has got to me that certain noble lady of the world of men is ordering my guards about, claiming to be my removed nephew's 'betrothed'? She is too mouthy for my tastes and Prince Kalvis will choose a dwarf maid of his liking for a wife instead!"

Kalvis parted his lips in disbelief, protesting fiercely. "Excuse me? When I came here to have my heritage acknowledged, I never agreed to have my life decided for me. I will marry Princess Fariwyn and no other!"

"Am I to understand you are refusing the direct orders of YOUR King?" Asked Dain.

That's when the bearded woman pushed guards on her way to the scene, "Let me pass!" She was quite loud for a royal, "Dain Ironfoot the Second; you will listen to me in this very moment! It is MY nephew's future we speak of here. Or did you forget my own youngest son fell in love with an elf? I will not allow you to ruin my nephew's life with your absurd impositions!"

"But Dis, he is a dwarf! He MUST marry a dwarf by our laws!" Protested the King.

Princess Dis smacked him soundly on the back, causing the guards to chuckle softly, "His other half IS human. So he is entitled to choose either a human or a dwarf for a bride. And if you do not give them your blessing, I will!" The tiny female had a concentrated amount of temper about her.

"Very well, He might choose one or the other. That will be all!" The king turned around and returned into his chambers.

Dis addressed the visitors, "His Majesty is just tired, please forgive him. Allow me to invite you all to our feast of Durin's day tomorrow, which is our New Year celebration." She approached Kalvis, "There is a priest in the city of Dale that can perform your wedding. Just tell him Princess Dis sends word and he will know" She was a tiny living portrait of Kalvis, but with no mustache. She instructed the guards to give the visitors something to eat and drink as compensation for their long wait, disappearing behind the iron doors shortly after.


	28. Chapter 27: In Sickness and Health

**Chapter 27- In Sickness and Health**

**WARNING: Mature contents by the middle of the chapter. You may opt for skipping if you think you cannot handle it.**

Kalvis did not hesitate to go find this Priest that his aunt Dis spoke of because he wanted to marry immediately. For a reasonable price, the man agreed to perform a short notice wedding at a walled garden pavillion in the city of Dale. As expected, the dwarf king did not give his blessing because he did not agree to the union between his kin and the race of men, even when his fallen cousin did it first in an unlawful and dishonest way. In fact, he only acknowledged Kalvis because he was more dwarf than man in everything, even when he was raised by men, and with the knowledge that he would not sit on the throne of Erebor.

After the proper arrangements were made, Aunt Dis abducted Fariwyn to have her handmaidens prepare her for the wedding, making sure she looked the part of someone that would match her nephew's status. Dis wouldn't have it any other way, since Kalvis came to take the place of her fallen sons. Fariwyn was given the exact same invasive grooming that Kalvis got earlier, but the embarrassment was worth it because she looked beautiful. Once satisfied with the outcome, Dis departed to gather with the others as the only dwarf that approved of their union and to give her blessing in representation of the King.

At the pavillion, the party members started to gather one by one as the only guests. The annoying halflings managed to find the elf Lisse and bring her to witness the union that she defended so much. She was given a simple and elegant gown to wear. By the time Aeryn arrived, Kalvis was already pacing the area nervously, wondering what was taking Fariwyn so long. Aeryn had a hard time recognizing the former blacksmith, since she missed the whole transformation from rags to riches by oversleeping when the rest were already gone to Erebor.

"By all the Valar, look at you!" Said Aeryn with a bright smile, her eyes taking in the entire new look of the former blacksmith.

"Bless my beard, I need your advice!" Kalvis seized Aeryn gently by the shoulders like she was his salvation, "I'm not an expert in regal fashions and I feel ridiculous. Do I look good?"

Aeryn tilted her head with a small giggle, "You look quite different from usual, but you look very handsome Kalvis. I think Fariwyn will be quite pleased. Just remember to breathe."

Finally the bride arrived, escorted by Eoden along the aisle in a slow pace that felt like an eternity. She was all clad in white lace and pearls all over with a lovely bouquet of lilies in one hand while the other was interlaced with her cousin's arm. Kalvis stopped pacing the room, eyes wide and lips parted with astonishment. His eyes gleamed with emotion and his grin couldn't be wider. Once they arrived to Kalvis, Eoden handed off the bride and took his place beside Aeryn, eyeing her from head to toe with a smile before he composed himself more properly for the occasion.

That was the clue for the priest to get started, "Blessings and merry meet. Gentle lords and ladies, we are here today to join the Noble Prince Kalvis of Erebor and the Fair Princess Fariwyn of Ithilien together. They have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a community." The Priest addressed the former blacksmith, "Prince Kalvis, art thou here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?"

Kalvis looked at his bride with a wide smile, and then responded with deep conviction. "Aye Father"

The same question was issued to the bride. She looked at the priest and then back at her beloved, smiling softly and fighting the lump in her throat. "Aye Father"

The priest nodded, "In as much as this Noble Prince and Fair Princess have pledged their troth to be married this day, we call upon the Valar to bless this union. Therefore if anyone can show just cause, why they may not be joined together, by Eru's Law, or the Laws of Dale and Erebor; let them now speak, or else hereafter keep silent for all time."

Kalvis looked around, especially glaring at the halflings just in case they said one of their usual imprudences, as a silent lethal warning to them.

"There being no objection to this marriage let us continue." The priest unsheathed a sword, pointing it forward to the former blacksmith, "Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed."

"By my beard, I swear" Responded Kalvis.

The priest then addressed the bride, "Is there any reason known to you why this partnership should not be made?"

Fariwyn shook her head. "There is none, Father" She said softly as she looked back at her Groom.

The priest made a prayer of sorts before addressing the Groom, "Do you Prince Kalvis of the line of Durin take unto thyself as wife the Fair Princess Fariwyn of Ithilien and pledge unto her to be her protector, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Kalvis took a deep breath and released it slowly, afraid that this would be but a dream from which he would wake soon. "I will"

"Do you Fair Princess Fariwyn of Ithilien take unto thyself the Noble Prince Kalvis of the line of Durin to be thy rightful lord Husband and pledge unto him to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I... I will" She stammered softly with a light blush.

The priest blessed the rings with a prayer of sorts, giving way for the couple to pronounce their vows.

Kalvis took the ring and slid it into Fariwyn's slender finger, as he whispered the words with a deep voice, smiling gently at her. "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you."

Fariwyn took the other ring and slid it onto her love's calloused finger. "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you, Kalvis." Happy tears rolled down her face.

It was now time to present the hand fastening circle with three cords, each witness should pick one and place it over the joined hands of the couple.

Eoden was first to approach, picking the burgundy cord that signified romance, partnership and happiness. He laid it over the couple's joined hands. He returned to his place with a lifted brow and a subtle smile.

Aeryn followed suit, picking up the ivory cord that stood for peace, sincerity and devotion. After draping it over the couple's hands, she returned to Eoden's side with a raised eyebrow over his color choice.

It was Lisse's turn to pick the remaining cord; Gold that represented unity, prosperity and longevity. She studied it before turning towards the couple. She draped it over their entwined hands, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her own heart, bowing her head in respect before returning to her place.

"Any volunteer to tie the cords together in a knot? Please come forward" Said the Priest.

Rosey and Posey looked at one another and smiled widely. They ran to the couple to tie the cords together about their hands, "I hope is not too tight, Master Hammerhand" Said Posey, while Rosey pulled her back to their standing spot.

"As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound for a lifetime, along with the hopes of thy selves and thy loved ones, for a new life together. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows." The priest removed the cords.

"May it be granted that what is done before the Valar be not undone by man, dwarf, elf or anything that breathes in Arda. And now, by the power vested in my by the realm, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Thou must kiss three times on cue; Once for luck, Twice for Love and Thrice for Long life."

Kalvis did not need to be begged. He pulled Fariwyn by the waist possessively. She squeaked in surprise but was quickly silenced with his lips on hers. He nibbled delicately on them once, twice, and the third time his tongue parted her lips to swirl around hers in a passionate slow kiss that had no end. Her body arched towards his eagerly.

They were applauded deliriously by their companions, before Rosey and Posey engaged on a petals war that they picked from the floor. Lisse looked at the couple with satisfaction, glad that the party could finally overcome their differences for a common good. Aeryn eyed Eoden with a silent implication that they should be next, but he purposefully ignored it. Aunt Dis wiped a tear from her eyes, imagining this could have been her youngest son getting married if he still lived. She decided to fill that void with Kalvis.

***

"Alone at last..." Kalvis carried his bride to the nuptial bed, kicking the door shut behind them with a wide grin. His eyes gazed softly at his now wife, laying her gently on the mattress before finally being rid of his 'monkey suit' coat, as he felt it and kicking off his boots.

"I think M'Lord does not like his Nuptial Vestments" she said teasingly in mock solemnity, "How about we take them off?"

"You know what? That's an excellent idea!" He exclaimed in absolute agreement, "It will be easier to handle me without them" Carelessly, he removed her veil and tossed it about the room. His hands roamed her dress, sensing the cords that kept it together to undo them while kissing her with unrestrained passion. His fingers got tangled on them but finally he succeeded.

Before long, their nuptial wears were spread all around the bed. In a husky whisper, Kalvis manifested his intentions while pinning her against the covers with his weight. "I have longed for this moment like you have no idea. Fariwyn, my wife, I want you"

"Then take me" She responded with equal desire.

Kalvis sat on bed and took both her delicate hands to place them against his chest, giving her free access to his entire body. She slid them down his muscles to sense all of him with no worries or regrets because they were legal now. Once her hands reached his arousal, he leaned down to devour her lips with lustful hunger.

"Amrálimé" She said between gasps and kisses.

"You remembered!" He exhaled a short laugh, pressing his forehead against hers with misty eyes. He rolled on bed with her, until she was on top. His hands on her waist were guiding her to a blissful ride in which he could appreciate her changing body better. The different angle was a whole new myriad of sensations for her as she straddled him slowly at first until she got used to it and they both lost control. Their feral groans grew louder each time, driving each other crazy.

His hands were free to explore her entire torso, followed by his lips that boldly possessed her breasts. She bounced on him long enough until she was exhausted. Kalvis rolled with her again so he was now on top to pick it up where she left it. He lifted her feet to his shoulders to forge her, like the swords he used to work back in his days as a blacksmith, faster and harder each time until they reached their point of ecstasy. His hair hung loose to both sides of his face while squeezing his last into her until he was fully spent. His dilated eyes were fixed on hers revealing fire.

"I could get used to this" Panted Fariwyn breathlessly. Her hands caressed his bare back. Kalvis removed himself from her to lay on his back and hold her close while they recovered their breath.

"My wife at last. I'm glad you enjoy me as much as I do you" He slid one of his hands to caress her still small belly, "Now I can provide a life worthy of you both. How do you think your parents will receive the news of us? Will they be satisfied with you marrying a prince?"

"I think they might have wanted to be at the wedding. But, I am glad Eoden gave me away." Fariwyn rolled atop of him to place her chin on his hairy chest.

"I'm glad for that too, because your father scares me. But my King is twice as scary, and I have yet to get to know him. At least we have Aunt Dis to intercede for us" Kalvis nuzzled his wife affectionately, nibbling softly on her lips alternately.

"Speaking of which, I need to avoid choosing any handmaidens for at least a month or they will know we conceived out of wedlock" Her worry was genuine.

"We do not need help to wear our own clothes, do we? Besides, we just got married." He rubbed his chin with mischief, "If I have you often they will not have time to approach you…"

"That sounds like a plan. But right now I could really use some rest. So keep your libido in check" Fariwyn snuggled up against him.

"Agreed, let's save our energies and maybe you can ease me in the morning" Kalvis wrapped his protective arms around his now wife. He fell like a log, sleeping soundly with the love of his life against his chest. The only sound was their breathing and the flickering flames.


	29. Chapter 28: Durin's Day

**Chapter 28- Durin's Day**

As expected, a team of groomers broke into the newlyweds bedroom the day after to get them ready for Durin's day celebration, as commanded by Aunt Dis. Kalvis spent most of the morning in a heated argument that ended with furniture flying outside of the bedroom to scare the imprudent groomers off. The feast was already started when they finally decided to grace the halls with their presence. Their delay was due to them making good use of every given minute with intimate liberties.

Aunt Dis intercepted them at mid hall with a tight hug to each, "There you are! I thought you would never come."

"Is this really necessary? " Kalvis was not enjoying the excessive affection from what he considered a stranger still.

Aunt Dis chuckled, "Just like your father, a grump nonetheless!"

"We are hungry, aunt. What's for eating?" Asked Kalvis.

"Of course you must be. This way!" She leaded them to the buffet area.

The halls were decked with excessive gold ornaments here and there. Dwarves did not skimp on expenses. All of Erebor was there, singing, dancing, drinking... Their ways did not cease to amaze Kalvis, who expected a crowd with refined manners. As promised, their friends were partaking of the feast as well. The first faces that Kalvis saw were those of the halflings, racing one another among the crowd to the kitchen where they began to assault every drawer on the pantry room. They had a run for their lives by the cook, cursing in khuzdul with a pan in hand. Kalvis shook his head at their antics.

Soon as his eyes spotted Eoden, he used it as an excuse to avoid Dis for a while. He skipped plenty of midgets on his way until he finally reached Eoden, smacking his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Hey Eoden, you made it! I am glad to see familiar faces aside of my wife! Did you rest well?" He said loudly to compete with the music.

Eoden lightly chucked, "Better than I have lately, friend."

Kalvis leaned forward to whisper on Eoden's ear, "This place is full of midgets, the tallest is up to my chin. They make me feel like a giant."

"Now you know how I feel around the lot of you, being the tallest" Eoden whispered back.

"There is food here worth of a full year of work. These peoples do not hesitate when it comes to excesses!"

Aeryn made her way over to the men with a glass of wine in hand, "Wonderful feast Kalvis. You certainly seem to fit in with us stodgy royals." She said teasingly.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow at Aeryn, "Honestly, I don't understand so many garments, one for each occasion. I feel like I am wearing a monkey suit. Not to mention the daily team of groomers to bathe and dress me." An elbow to the ribs left him breathless for a moment.

"Quit protesting so much, you look handsome! Don't you all agree?" Said Fariwyn with a radiant smile, "As for the groomers, I give you that. Not even I like them"

Aeryn laughed, "Luckily I get to bathe myself. Dressing and doing my hair is usually as far as my attendants go to serve me."

"It seems that I am far more privileged, and am permitted to dress myself." Added Eoden. A dwarf passed them by with a tray of wine glasses, when he picked one and sipped from it. "I've never had Dwarven wine before. It tastes great!"

"How about we all grace the dance area? Sounds like a good idea" Said Fariwyn, already bored with the pointless conversation.

"Aye, after you!" Kalvis offered his arm to Fariwyn, leading her to the dance area in what would become their first dance as a couple.

Eoden smiled to Aeryn playfully, "Care to dance?"

"I will never turn down an offer from you Eoden." Aeryn followed him holding hands.

The feast host announced the line-up dance for all to follow, encouraging every participant to get their partners. Kalvis was nervous because royal dances were not his strong. It started with slow and easy steps. Then it turned merrier; one partner was facing forward, and the other facing back, while their arms were interlocked to one another as they hopped clockwise and counter clockwise. The only variant was two claps in the air prior to alternating arms.

"Is this a regal dance? This is no different from what I am used to!" Kalvis grinned widely.

"Apparently so" Responded Fariwyn.

"It's not that bad. I think I could get used to this" They picked up rather fast, laughing like they hadn't in a long time. They twirled, hopped and smiled as the moves became faster.

Fariwyn got dizzy after twirling a lot, urging for her husband to give her an easy break. They sat at one of the tables, "Just let me rest a little and we go again. But first, let me sip some of this magnificent wine…"

"Not so fast, my darling. Remember you are not drinking alone. You will only drink water and juice for the time being, no alcohol!" Said a very serious Kalvis, snatching the glass from her hands.

"Fine! Juice it is then!" She responded with sarcasm.

Eoden and Aeryn seemed to be enjoying themselves at the dance, picking up rather fast and enjoying the spirited steps. It was refreshing to see them happy for a change, after the many unpleasant situations of the journey.

"So now you are going to be an extension of my parents?" Protested Fariwyn.

"If that's what it takes to have a normal heir, I will. Too bad you will miss the wine upon the end of your term, because it tastes great. Mmmm!" He teased.

Fariwyn glared at him, refraining from all the words she had in mind. A dwarf passed them by with a tray of juice drinks, Fariwyn yanked a glass and downed it from three gulps.

Kalvis gazed mischievously at his wife, "I must say I have never seen you so desperately thirsty before, my love"

"Oh shut up you!" She responded.

"Make me…" He teased.

Fariwyn took his word and pulled him out of the feast halls and into a nearby corridor with stairs that leaded down. Away from peers, Fariwyn took the lead to kiss him. Kalvis pinned her against a wall where he corresponded with a hungry kiss. Fariwyn broke from it to breathe when the sight of shiny things got her attention.

"Love, look behind you" She whispered. Kalvis turned in the direction she pointed at.

They gazed at each other like kids, with wide grins. Kalvis held her hand gently as they went downstairs. The music began to die away behind them. The last two stairs disappeared under an endless pile of gold that had been hoarded for ages, since Durin the Deathless.

"Legends of this place fall short. There is no way to describe this…" Whispered a very astonished Fariwyn.

"By my beard, love, there is enough gold here to end hunger for ages! This is… this is madness!" Kalvis was equally dumbfounded.

The shattering sound of coins under their soles echoed loudly into the unbearable silence of that lonely chamber lit by sconces. Kalvis made sure no one followed, before dropping on his back over the pile as some coins bounced from his sides in a loud shattering noise.

"Come here, love! Give it a try!" He said. They engaged on a coin fight, giggling like children and dropping on the gold after.

"Your people are filthy rich. Never in my entire life have I seen an insane hoard like this one!" She said.

Kalvis sat abruptly, turning in all directions. "What was that?" He heard steps.

"What was what? I hear nothing!" She responded.

"Shh shhh shh" Kalvis gestured with his hand to hold still until the noise was over. Once it died away, they waited a few minutes more, before making their noisy exit up the other staircase. "Not a word of what we have seen until it is safe to speak of it"

"Right" Fariwyn was about to join the feast halls when he stopped her, "What is it?"

"Our eyes speak louder than words and they will suspect" Kalvis pulled her against him possessively by the waist, kissing her hungrily to disguise their gold arousal with a desire one. They were both euphoric and scared with their findings.

Soon as they rejoined the feast halls, Kalvis was not quite himself. In fact, he began to take wine goblets and down them one after another. Not like a drunkard, but like someone trying to cover up anxiety in an obvious way. After the 7th goblet, Fariwyn yanked the drink from his hands.

"I think that's enough. What's wrong with you?" She protested.

Kalvis raised one of his bushy eyebrows at her, as if he could not understand her words. His gaze was lost for moments and it began to scare her.

She ran to her cousin for aid, "Eoden, I need your help. It's Kalvis, he is acting weird. I think he drank too much. Can you help me drag him to the room?"

Kalvis began to whisper some gibberish indistinctly. Fariwyn returned to him, patting his face to bring him back from whatever trip he was at, but he grew silent while gazing through her and not at her for only seconds. His sight faded to black before he passed out nose first on the plate before him.

The shattering sound of coins followed him like something or someone was sliding at high speed over the hoards. The noise stopped every time he looked back. Something did not feel right at all. Kalvis continued to walk further into the hoard, looking for an exit, just to find another solid stone wall illuminated by sconces.

"What kind of a damned place is this? Stay close to me, do not split. Did you hear me? Fariwyn?"

She was nowhere to be found. Panic began to take over as he turned around hastily, looking for his wife to no avail. Again that noise chased him, but there was nothing upon turning. He resumed his path, when a slow and deep voice whispered behind him...

"Gold beyond measure..." Kalvis widened his eyes and turned to see a hunched figure turning slowly to him, all clad in a luxurious fur coat, with dark and silver curls that cascaded down his back and a gold casket for a crown. The lust for gold was in his blue eyes. Twin braids hung from each side of his face and one was missing a clamp at the end of it. He was an exact replica of Kalvis in a disturbing way, but shorter.

The creep played with a handful of coins from one hand to the other. He leaned forward to face Kalvis at just inches from his face, "This is what you will become. It is your heritage, my lad. It is useless to fight it." He smiled wickedly.

Kalvis began to pace back slowly, shaking his head. "No… no… I am not you! NO!" He ran in the opposite direction of the creep, stopped by an explosion of coins as he raised his forearms to shield his head from the avalanche...

Kalvis woke up abruptly, sitting on bed and panting heavily. Fariwyn was soundly asleep beside him, which made him sigh with relief. There was no way to tell day from night in that bedroom with no windows, and the only light came from the flickering flames of the hearth. With no second thoughts, he grabbed his coat and wore it over his sleep shirt, slipping his robust feet into his boots to go outdoors for a drink.

**To be continued...**

**This is the end of the first season of Fourth Age of Middle Earth RP Group.  
Stay tuned for the second season that comes with unexpected turns. **


End file.
